


Sailing Away

by TootsieRoll88



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Accidental kidnapping, BDSM, Bang Chan Gives Zero Fucks, Bang Chan-centric, Bondage, Bratty Bang Chan, Captured Prince - Freeform, Eventual Romance, Everyone Bangs Bang Chan, Everyone Loves Bang Chan, Explicit Sexual Content, Kidnapping, Multi, Pirate Ships, Pirates, Prince Bang Chan, Sailing, Sailing The Seas As A Captive, Stray Kids Start To Fall For Bang Chan, Stray Kids as pirates, Switch Bang Chan, why is that not a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 90,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TootsieRoll88/pseuds/TootsieRoll88
Summary: Bang Chan lived the life of a Prince, posh and elegant until the King decides one day to send him to live with his fiancé, a princess of the neighboring nation. During his travels trouble arises, and his ship is stormed by pirates, his teacher and friend storing him away in a luggage trunk to hide him from the pirates. They take the trunk aboard their ship along with their loot, and only after do they realize the prized possession they now have in their hands. What will they do with Chan? Will Chan ever be able to escape their clutches and whims? And why does Chan find himself staring at them when they aren't looking, and getting to know them better over time?Or, Chan is Kidnapped accidently by pirate Stray Kids, and they slowly start to fall in love with him over time, so much so they don't want to give him back.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Everyone, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin, Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 139
Kudos: 393





	1. An Unfortunate Accident

**Author's Note:**

> We need more Stray Kids as pirates in our lives. 😁

Each day started off with tea, then light conversation, royal duties, before the family dinner. And each day grew more dull the longer Chan was forced to live inside the castle, the boy sipping his tea with his chin rested in his hand, rolling his eyes at all the side glances any and every person in the room gave him. Proper manners had never been a strong suit for him, and as he let out an annoyed sigh and slurped his tea, he wondered how many more tea parties he’d be forced to endure before he’d be allowed to see the beauty of the earth outside the walls of this castle.

Chan wasn’t sad or depressed, he was quite content with life, living his day to day routine while wearing his fake smile, flirting with the female staff and concubines around the castle. In fact, just a few months before he had been given the good news of his own engagement, to a pretty princess living in the neighboring nation. She was young, not even of age yet, but Chan had been told he would wait out the days before she was 18 here, learning how to better himself, and his manners. He would play around whenever he had the chance, and to be quite frank he got around a great deal as well, the playboy of the castle and nation. And as he sat drinking his tea in his boredom, he decided to take the moment to find his next victim, his eyes roaming across the faces of the females in the room, some blushing when they made eye contact with him. They knew what he wanted, and he knew what he liked.

Chan jumped when the hand suddenly slammed down on the table, the prince leaning back in his seat as he stared at the newcommer with wide eyes, his friend and teacher over the years now staring at him with a heated glare. While Chan knew himself, this man knew him even better. And he caught onto his thoughts almost immediately, the man standing up straight as he pulled his palm away from the table, gulping as he tried to contain his annoyance. “Perhaps you’d enjoy a stroll in the garden, young prince?” the man said, and Chan eyed the other before snorting, nodding his head as he sucked down the rest of his tea. The man eyed the act but said nothing about his rude behavior, instead sighed as he watched the prince rise from his seat to follow behind the teacher. His name was Harold, and Chan had always been fond of him.

“You’ve interrupted my thoughts, Harold,” Chan complained as he followed the other out of the room, but the older looked over his shoulder and gave Chan only another small glare, easily pulling the chuckle from his lips as Chan started to skip in happiness. “You don’t see quite fond of me,” Chan added, and Harold sighed, opening the door to the outside before motioning to the garden, Chan slipping through the space first before feeling as Harold quietly followed behind.

“My prince, you act as naive as you are. Word of your… behavior, has already spread through the castle and beyond. Your father has spoken to me and has come up with a new plan,” Harold said, and Chan stopped short of the bench in the middle of the garden, staring at the newly planted flowers before lifting his head to glance at his teacher.

“My father has decided on a new plan?” Chan asked, and he bit his lip as his mind suddenly started to race. If his father was involved, nothing good ever came of it.

“Your fiance is not yet of age, but there is no rule against you living with her. You shall leave tomorrow to your new home,” Harold said, and Chan grew wide eyed as he took a step back, stepping on one of the fresh flowers as he glared up at the teacher. Except the other didn’t seem to be angered anymore, he seemed to be upset. Maybe he didn’t want Chan to go as much as Chan didn’t want to leave. Sure leaving the castle for an afternoon out was one thing, but leaving forever was another. And he hadn’t even considered that an option until the future.

“Harold… this is preposterous,” Chan whispered, but the other only shook his head as he took a seat, folding his hands in his lap like the proper gentleman he was. Chan only continued to hold his hands into fists by his side as he felt his anger rush through him, and he took a step closer to the other on the bench, a frown on his face that matched the fire in his eyes.

“There is nothing that can be done, this was your fathers final word. I shall do my best to make your transition to the new castle easier, but… you shall be going,” Harold sadly said, and Chan felt himself deflate as he glanced towards the ground, staring at the newly dead flowers that had been so vibrant only moments before. Chan had done it. He had dug himself into a hole and there was no escape or way to climb out of it. His life of restraints would carry on to the next home as well.

“I-I see…” Chan whispered, and he bit his lip as he nodded, letting go of his fists as the tension left his body from the defeat. Chan would be leaving.

“I’ve heard that the princess’s family is very kind and welcoming. You shall be received with warm hearts,” Harold added, and Chan glanced up, taking a look at the elder, noticing the way his frown marks protruder against his words, how his brown hair slowly was starting to fade to grey. He used to be as handsome as they come, and he still was, just with added age.

“Will my father be sending me off?” Chan asked, and Harold sighed as he shook his head, Chan deflating even more when he realized that once again, his father didn’t care. His father never cared for him.

“I shall be going with you during your travels over to the other nation. But I will be returning to this castle once I have deemed you ready,” Harold said, and Chan nodded, feeling slightly more relaxed with the knowledge that his teacher would be by his side until it was the end of their time. Then Chan would be alone. And he’d need to learn how to survive.

“Are the servants aware of my parting already?” Chan asked as he moved to sit besides Harold, and the other hummed as he nodded, making room for the young prince as the two stared at the dead flowers. 

“Only the few that have started packing your belongings. The rest will be told tomorrow before you leave,” Harold said, and Chan gulped as he nodded. He didn’t want to accept this as his fate, but there was nothing he could do. He was to be an obedient prince who would give up everything and anything for his nation. And if his father, the King asked him to live with his fiance, Chan would be forced to do it.

The two stayed where they were for a few more minutes before silently rising, and Chan separated from his teacher to head to his room instead, sitting in his chair by the fire as he watched the maids and servants run around to pack his things. They offered kind words that only fell onto deaf ears, and Chan felt himself start to grow tired, the boy shaking his head and the sleep away any moment it came forward. If it was to be his last night in the castle, then he would take it with open eyes to etch the memories from these walls into his brain. Maybe life would be better at the next castle, but here it was still his childhood.

What was more surprising then the fact that he was leaving the next day, was the servant that came to his quarters late into the night, with a request of his presence from his own father. Now, Chan had hoped that he wouldn’t have to see the fool before he left, but he was sure he would be given a stern talking to about manners during his stay at the next castle. There would be no warm words, only warning and promises for punishments. So when Chan stood from his chair with a small nod towards the attendant, he pushed his chest forward and kept his head high, walking down the quiet halls as he made his way to his fathers throne room. He waited by the door, pretending he wasn’t as scared as he felt, and when the guards slowly opened them for him, he walked inside, his posture easily deflating the closer and closer his father came into view. The man of his nightmares. And even though he was only sitting on the throne, he exuded so much power and might, and Chan felt himself grow weak, gulping as he stood in front of the man he called his father, and bowed his head.

There were no words, not right away. But he could feel the man’s eyes on him, like scratches to his skin, burning away the courage and replenishing it with fear. He could do anything at this moment, and Chan would only be forced to take it, the boy biting his lip and hoping his own father didn’t see the cowardessness in front of him. “You’ve tested my patience, boy,” the king suddenly said, his voice loud and boisterous like a war cry, Chan feeling himself shrink even further into his skin then before. He could bite back to anyone else, but not his father. Never the king. “Now I am forced to ship you off towards another nation in hopes you learn to behave,” the king continued, and Chan chanced a glance up, his eyes meeting the kings for only a moment before lowering his gaze again. He only saw heat, and hatred. “You shall never return unless it is upon my request. Your name shan’t be spoken in this castle unless I allow it. I will wash these walls of the memories of this young prince, and you will take the time to recognize your faults and failures while away. Such a pathetic excuse for a Prince,” the king spat, and Chan flinched, feeling his chest push down into his stomach, bile forming the more the king spoke. Chan felt sick with sadness.

Without a word in, Chan was motioned away by his fathers hand, a guard walking up to him and grasping his shoulder lightly before leading him out of the throne room. He wondered if this man felt pity for him after hearing the sickening words spoken to him, if he would spread it throughout the castle while the others laughed behind his back. Maybe they were already laughing. Maybe it would be better if Chan just disappeared from this place.

He couldn’t sleep, his eyes wide open as he peered up at the moon, staring into the stars and hoping to find lost dreams, hoping one would fall and give him the strength to talk to his own father. Yet, after restless nights just like this, nothing ever happened, and nothing ever got better. Instead tomorrow Chan would be leaving for a new nation, to play the same song and dance as he had done here, except try to find ways for them to accept him without his fathers aid. He would be alone in a new world. Maybe they wouldn’t like him just like his father hadn’t. Maybe Chan just wasn’t set to have a happy life. All he was, was a pawn of his fathers own power, used and abused over the years to get whatever he wanted. And with peace with this new nation brought him only more unhappiness, Chan realizing that maybe, he will never be happy again.

The morning came and went, and soon Chan was staring into the sky at the docks, the sea breeze blowing in his hair as he could smell the salt and taste it on his tongue, his mind drifting like the weeds in the ocean. The ship was large, and had his family crest on the side of it, green and white with a few ravens tearing each other apart in the middle. He lowered his gaze to catch the attendants loading the ship, and he felt Harold by his side, his gaze on his face as he felt his own mixed emotions about this whole thing. Yet, neither of them could do anything. And when the time was set, Chan let out a large sigh, putting on a brave but false smile, and boarded the ship.

**********

There was nothing in this world Chan hated more than sailing on the open seas. The sun was hot, and his skin felt sticky and rough. The sea smell was strong, the water spraying up over the edge on splashing his face as he leaned over the railing. And the waved played him like a fiddle, his stomach turning as he threw up for the upteenth time into the sea below him, Harold rubbing his palm on circles on his back as he cringed at the sounds the young prince was making. Chan hated sailing.

With a sigh, Chan lifted his head, rubbing his arm against his mouth before stumbling from the edge to the nearest seat, Harold wearily following as he stared at the green faced boy. Chan was far from feeling better, but he knew he’d just have to hold on for another day or so, his will strong unlike his stomach. Chan glanced at Harold and offered him a small smile, and Harold scoffed, the worry in his face slowly disappearing as he shook his head at the young prince. “I do hope the princess never witnesses such a scene,” Harold yelled out, and Chan laughed, feeling his stomach twist again as he swallowed the built up saliva in his mouth from his own sickness.

“With my luck, I’ll be stuck with a lady who loves to travel. ‘Lets travel the world!’ she might say, and I’ll be sure to show her more than just that,” Chan joked, and Harold chuckled, taking a step closer as he observed the young prince, taking out a small napkin from his pocket before handing it to the boy.

“I fear for her already,” Harold added, and Chan snatched the napkin out of his hand, faking hurt as he gasped.

“You’ve insulted me, good sir!” Chan dramatically cried, and Harold sighed, giving the boy a fond smile as he crossed his arms across his chest.

“The smell of your endeavors is insulting enough,” Harold cheekily replied, and Chan grumbled as he wiped his mouth, realizing that he had lost the bickering, and letting silence fall over the two once more. A silence that Harold easily broke with a question. “How are you handling everything?”

Chan knew what question he was really asking, as open ended as it was. But Chan had hoped they could just pretend that this was normal, that this was something Chan wanted than what he was being forced to do. Except, Harold asked the question, and the veil of fakeness had been broken, Chan’s smile dropping along with his gaze, staring at the floorboards of the ship as he tried to find the words needed to answer the others' questions. “Not so well. But, there is nothing, nor was there ever anything I could do about it. It ‘tis my fate,” Chan sadly spoke, and the other hummed, his teacher lowering himself onto one knee as he stared at the boy, Chan letting his gaze drift up to catch the others eyes.

“It all seems sudden and unpleasant. But I know this family will treat you better than your own. You just have to take the time to settle down with them, and figure things out. Your happiness awaits,” Harold said, and Chan wanted to believe him, that in the end things would truly be alright. But he had spent all his years telling himself the same for him and his father, yet it was never to be. And if he started telling himself the same with this family instead, this next heartbreak will be the last and final blow.

“Sure,” Chan whispered, and Harold sighed as he stood, Chan trying his best not to think about his worries as he felt his stomach churn again, the boy grabbing a hold of his mouth as he suddenly stood from his seat. And while he thanked his soft willed stomach for ending the tension between the two, it wasn’t enjoyable to feel the vomit as it left his throat and poured over the edge of the ship, the two back to their original positions as Chan grew sick once more.

A few more hours of going back and forth, and Chan was finally in the lower deck, laying on his hammock with his eyes closed and his arms resting behind his head, the boy dreaming of a better place to be than either here or there. Yet, unbeknownst to him, above deck a storm was brewing, the crew crying out to one another as they manned the sails and the cannons, a new ship slowly arriving beside them that spelled out danger. Chan could hear the muffled yells, but made no effort to understand what they meant, a pleasant smile on his face as he tried to fall asleep, only for his cabin door to be thrown open, and for Harold to come running into the room with a crazed face, Chan jumping out of the hammock in surprise. 

“What on earth are you doing?” Chan yelled, but Harold only grabbed his arm, pulling him out of the room and running with him as they went to the brig of the ship, Chan trying to keep up as he stumbled with his steps. And when his question went without an answer, but instead Harold opened up a case of luggage and threw the belongings out, Chan felt the fear course through him, the prince ripping his arm out of his teachers grasp as he took a shaky step back. “Harold, what the fuck is going on?!” Chan screamed, and Harold turned to look at him with such fear, his teacher putting a finger to his lips as he shushed him, the noise above them growing louder as screams echoed down to their floor.

“We need to get you to safety, my prince! They are attacking our ship!” Harold whispered crazily, and Chan felt his eyes widen as Harold grabbed him once more, pushing him into the luggage as Chan fell to his knees. Chan grabbed the man’s arm before he could let go, and he felt the panic strike him like lightning, his nails clawing into the man’s skin as he wished to not let the other go.

“W-Who? Who’s a-attacking the ship?” Chan yelled, and Harold shushed him once more, the other glancing behind him before trying to pull his arm away.

“Pirates!” Harold whispered, and Chan felt his blood run cold as his grip loosened, Harold pulling his arm away as he tried to force Chan to lay down inside the luggage case. “Please my Prince! There is only so much time until they find us!” Harold cried, and Chan shook his head, staring up at Harold with fear and tears in his eyes, the reality of the situation suddenly sinking in like bricks weighing down his stomach.

“What about you?!” Chan screamed, and Harold looked shocked, gulping down on his fear as he pushed Chan further into the luggage case, forcing a fake smile on his face as he shook his head and grabbed the lid.

“What happens to me matters not. My devotion lies to you, and I shall protect you at any cost,” Harold whispered, and Chan screamed when the other shut the case, locking it from the outside as Chan pounded at the top of it, begging the other to let him out, begging him to let him fight. But as soon as he heard the thundering footsteps, Chan felt his breath catch in his throat and his body grow numb, his ears tuned in on any and every sound outside of the luggage. And he knew when they found Harold, for he could hear their laughter at his weak attempts to ward them off, resulting in the sound of a body falling to the ground as Chan reached up and covered his mouth and muffled his cries, his world falling apart in the span of only a few moments.

The laughter continued after that, the sound of cargo being moved slowly and Chan realizing that he was part of it, the boy trying to stay as still as possible, even as he felt the fear squirm through him. And when he felt the tug on his own case, the sound of a boy groaning at the weight of it, he held back his scream, his tears silently falling as he clutched his mouth tightly. Life was about to take a turn for the worst, and Chan would be forced to endure it once again, the boy letting go of his case as he let out a loud groan into the space around them. “Why’s this one so heavy?” the pirate whined, and Chan jumped when he felt a force kick into the side of it, his breathing erratic as he tried his hardest to hide it.

“Perhaps it's filled with gold?” another voice asked, and Chan closed his eyes, gulping down on his fear as he begged silently for the pirates to not open his box.

“I don’t think so, the ones with gold were up in the captain's quarters. All these ones are just food and clothing,” a third voice spoke, and Chan felt the lock on the luggage tussle, the young prince knowing they were trying to open it, without success. “This is the only locked one, though…” the voice suddenly pondered, and Chan bit his lip, hoping the others would just go away and let him wallow in his own sadness and fear.

“We’re leaving the others, right? Let’s take this one and open it up on the ship! I'm wondering what’s inside,” a new voice spoke, and Chan heard the third voice from before hum, the fourth boy cheering as Chan understood the other one agreed. To them it seemed exciting, but to Chan it felt heart clenching and terrorizing.

Chan felt the luggage move once more, but this time with ease, and he knew that they were taking him away, the prince not able to see anything but able to feel how long he had been carried for. And he felt the ship start to sail once more, yet he knew it was a ship that wasn’t his own, his fear spiking once more as he was stolen away on this new ship, unbeknownst to the others that they had just kidnapped a priceless possession, a prince of one of the largest nations. Chan was no longer heading to a new nation to live with his princess fiance. Now he was a prisoner to pirates. And he wondered just how worse things would get, when the others realized they had a captive as well.


	2. Discovered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, no I'm into the whole "rough and tough pirate" thing for Stray Kids lol

At some point the pirates left the luggage crate Chan was in alone, and Chan was given a moment to let his panic flow free inside of him, to guide his thoughts as he felt like he was choking on his air. The room he was shoved into was small, and he felt claustrophobic, Chan pushing against the lid with a small groan as hard as he could before giving up. Instead Chan tightened his hands into fists by his side, and he gasped for air, the panic only seeping further the longer he was left alone. He wondered if they had killed his friend, the man that had put Chan’s life before his own to keep him safe. And if Chan would die, it would all be in vain, Chan not necessarily wanting to die, but fearing that might be his next option. 

There were a fews things Chan started to consider, how the nation that was receiving him would realize that he would not be coming. Maybe they would send a search party out for the Prince, or even try to contact his father to see what he would do. He wondered if this would only bother the king more, and maybe he would just be sentenced to death in the end for being a nuisance. He missed Harold. And the tears he shed were not only from his own fear, but for the sadness he felt that the only person he could ever call family might be dead, lying amongst all the other rotting bodies on the left behind royal ship. And once they opened this luggage, Chan would be next.

A few footsteps sounded suddenly near the luggage, and Chan went riggade again, holding his breath as he closed his eyes, wondering if this would be the moment it would all be over. He could hear small grunts and heavy breathing, and it came closer and closer until it was on top of him, Chan gulping as he stayed as still as possible. “Let’s get this lock off and see what’s inside,” a voice suddenly said, and Chan felt the fear spike through him like thousands of needles piercing his spine, the cold sweat breaking loose down his neck as he forced himself to try to stay calm. It was now, or nothing. Maybe if Chan was able to get past these men, he could jump into the ocean and swim his way back. He’d do anything at this point to survive.

Chan heard the lock as it rubbed against the top of the luggage, and he heard the exact moment it fell off, Chan gasping as he felt the tears threaten to spill once more. The cry of success from the men felt like the cry of death to Chan’s ears, and he knew his time was up when the lid was slowly starting to open, Chan’s fists tightening even more as he felt time slow around him. One moment he was hidden, and in the next, the lid was off, and the room fell silent, eyes upon eyes staring down at the Prince in confusion, until the Prince opened his own eyes and stared back, seeing the confusion in each of the pirates. The pirates who all looked to be around the same age as him.

In the next moment, Chan let the panic finally take hold of him, and he grabbed the edge of the luggage, pulling himself out of the case and falling to the ship's deck as he stumbled to get on his feet, his body like jelly after being forced to lay in the luggage so long. And this seemed to break the confusion on the others' faces as anger and thrill took them instead, the boys finally acting as they ran for Chan. Chan fell to the ground with a scream, and he felt one of the boys grab hold of his ankle, pulling him back and dragging him against the wooden boards, the wood scratching and tearing at his skin as he felt pain flush through him. But Chan was able to flip himself on his back, kicking his free leg towards the other before hitting his grip, the other cursing in pain as he let go of Chan, and the Prince easily stumbling to his feet once again.

Chan glanced at the boys surrounding him, each one in a fighting stance as they stared wide eyed at the Prince, the usually handsome boy covered in sweat and blood, his teeth gritted as a flare of rage pulsed through his eyes. Chan could tell they were pirates by their attire, and the flag on top of their ship, but what confused him was how young they were, seven boys in total all around his age, and each one as handsome as the next. Yet Chan didn’t take the time to think too hard on it, for he was in danger of a group of savage men, and he glanced at the sky, feeling as a sudden drop fell onto his forehead, before time seemed to fall once more, and it started to pour.

Chan gasped, and the waves crashed, the boys all sliding in their spots as Chan felt the tsunami in his stomach rise, Chan bringing a hand to his mouth as he gagged and cursed his own sea sickness. And in his sickness he forgot about the boys who were staring at him in confusion when they saw his face turn green, Chan running for the ledge as the others swarmed in behind him. Chan let go of his mouth as he threw up the contents of his stomach into the ocean, and felt the water splash against his face and stick to his skin as large waves crashed into the sides of the boat, the rain from above soaking the boy from top to bottom as his white tunic clung to his chest and back. It was as if all fight had left him, and he felt his body slowly give into its exhaustion, the boy slumping against the side as he threw up one more time, grabbing onto the ledge as he fell to the ground, feeling as one pirate finally stepped forward and grabbed onto his wrists, pinning them behind his back before tying them together. Chan only sat there in defeat underneath the stormy sky and rain, his head hung, and his lips parted as pants fell through them, Chan wondering how all his fight could be defeated in one moment of sea sickness. Maybe that was the true enemy all along.

Someone grabbed his mouth, wrapping their palm around it as they pushed him into their chest, the pirate dragging him from the side of the ship and towards the stairs for the second deck before pushing him down them, Chan screaming as he fell to the floor with a loud thud. It wasn’t a far fall, but it was enough to send shocks of pain through him, Chan groaning as he curled into himself and listened to the sounds of steps around him, the rest of the pirates making their ways down to the lower deck before surrounding him. Chan felt nauseous, but the pain in his body subdued it for the moment, the boy shivering for a slight moment from his cold, wet clothes sticking to him from the rain. Chan felt a boot collide with his stomach, kicking into him as they pushed him onto his backside, and Chan gasped as he felt more pain bloom inside of him, his head falling to the side, and blood spilling from the corner of his lips, the Prince broken and beaten in only a matter of moments.

“What the fuck is going on?!” one of the pirates yelled, and Chan let his eyes flutter open to stare at the boy, noticing the small amounts of light brown hair that fell from under his hat, his cheeks chubby and oddly cute, like a squirrel gathering nuts. 

“How are we supposed to know? None of us knew that there was a human inside that luggage!” another yelled, this one’s hair a dark black that fell into his face, and shorter than the rest.

“Well, if you all would stop yelling, maybe I could tell you,” Chan suddenly heard himself say, the boy immediately cursing himself silently from inability to submit. His words were rough and sounded as painful as his wounds felt, and they only seemed to anger the other pirates more, the same boy from before kicking him in his side as Chan gasped and coughed, tugging on his binds even as he felt the smirk form on his face. He really was an idiot.

“Don’t act coy. You’re on our ship now, and under our mercy,” a new voice spoke, and Chan let his head fall to the side as he glanced at the boy, noticing how tall and calm he was, his hair blond and long, and his face more elegant than the rest’s.

“All I see are a bunch of young boys, not much like the pirates I’ve been told to fear,” Chan spat, and the boy stayed calm even as another stepped forward, the boy squatting down next to him as he took his hair into his first, Chan clenching his teeth and groaning as the boy pulled his head up forcefully from the ground.

“Go ahead and speak, see just how far it gets you. We’ve killed men much larger than you, there’s nothing stopping us from doing the same right now,” this new boy said, his hair a dark orange and his voice deep and silky, Chan shivering as he gulped, feeling the pins in his hair from the hold on it. The silence must have been a good enough reply as the other let go of him, and Chan fell back to the floor, his head hitting the wood hard as dots splattered across his eyes.

“Well, what should we do with him?” another voice spoke, the boy’s face younger than the rest, and his voice higher, Chan taking a glimpse at the small boy before staring at the ceiling, trying his hardest to stay awake even as the pain threatened to put him to sleep.

“I say we lock him up, teach him some manners, and then sell him to the Julby,” a boy with auburn hair said, his voice melodic and beautiful. Chan groaned again as the other looked towards him, some glaring, while others indifferent. It was in that moment that it hit Chan: they didn’t know who he was. They didn’t know he was the Prince of a nation they just attacked. And maybe if he kept quiet, he could use that towards his advantage.

“The Julby?” Chan asked, and the last boy sighed as he shook his head, the one with black hair bending down and pulling Chan up from the ground as he took him to his side, forcing Chan onto his feet and to walk with him while the other spoke.

“The slave market. We heard there’s been a recent demand for blondies,” the tall boy spoke, his facial features sharp and his hair light brown, the boy walking almost effortlessly next to them as the black haired one struggled to pull Chan along.

“No more questions, no more talking. You’re our prisoner and from now on, you’ll do as we say. If not, then we’ll just have to punish you,” the brown haired boy with the cheeks said as he stepped in front of the group of eight. He looked stern, but his cute features made it hard to believe him. And of course, Chan had to speak up once again.

“That’s all well and good, but what would you do if I said ‘I don’t give a shit?’” Chan spat as he smirked widely, and he wished he had been given a moment before the black haired one held him still while the other stomped towards him, balling his hand into a fist before throwing it towards Chan’s face. Chan felt his head fall to the side along with the blow, and from there came another on the opposite side, Chan gasping from the pain as his body went limp. Yet somehow, there was still something in him that had to have the last word. “T-That’s it? T-That’s what y-you call a p-punch?” Chan smugly said, spitting blood on the ground as the rest of the group grew deadly quiet, the small squirrel boy gritting his teeth as he turned away. Chan choked down his laugh as he was pushed forward, and he fell to the ground, dizzy and delirious with pain, his face swollen and his muscles bruised.

“Maybe starving you will teach you to hold your words,” the long haired blond boy calmly said, and Chan glanced towards him, blinking slowly as he tried to see the other clearly. He was straight faced, and held no sympathy, and Chan could hear as the bars of the cell he had fallen in was closed, the boys standing around him and watching him as if he was an animal on display. And slowly they grumbled and left, Chan feeling nauseous all over again as the ship swayed, his wrists burning from the rope around them, and the taste of iron and saliva flooding his mouth, Chan letting his head fall to the side as he panted and groaned. The last two to leave were the youngest looking, and the one with the dark orange hair and deep voice, the two staring at him with deep frowns before turning away, not offering up any final words to the pained boy lying on the floor. And soon Chan was left alone in the brig of the pirate ship, bound and caged, and with no chance to escape. And with that thought, Chan passed out.

**********

It had been two whole days. Two days of nothing but darkness and dampness, the swaying of the ship tearing his stomach apart as he was left empty and starving, dry heaving every hour until acid came up with it. His throat ached, and his limbs felt like lead, Chan sitting against the bars of the cell as he wondered just how long he’d be forced to endure this torture. Nobody had come to him, or even given him the chance to beg for food or water, or even a little bit of sunlight. He was broken and dirty, blood caked on his skin and his lips, the opposite of how a Prince should look. No, he wasn’t a Prince here, he was only a captive. And he knew he shouldn’t have spoken back, but his mind was racing and had made the decision for him to say the words he knew he was truly too scared to say. Maybe they were said to hide his true fear deep down, but regardless, they had done him more harm than good. And sitting here, bound and starving in this cell, was the most torturous thing he’d ever had to endure.

The ship swayed, and Chan lurched as his chest fell forward, the boy’s throat raw and hoarse, barely any sound passing through as he felt the pain of coughing right after, Chan trying to swallow his own saliva to ease the dry cracking feeling. He wondered how much longer he’d be ignored, if until he was found dead from starving, the Prince having died from his own stupid behaviors. But the time had given him plenty of things to think about, starting with Harold, to plotting his escape, Chan reveling off of one thing alone: they didn’t know he was a Prince. Perhaps they thought he was a stow away, or maybe even a servant on the ship who had fled to find cover in the lower deck. Regardless, Chan had his title to keep him safe when he was finally on land, and if only he could convince the others to take him sooner, then someone might recognize him and save him. That, or they would keep him to sell at an even higher price. While he was unsure, he knew his best bet was to stay quiet for now.

Chan heard the stomping on the deck above him, and he glanced up as he gulped down his saliva once more, his eyes barely able to open as he watched the sunlight flutter between the beams. He trailed the boots, and he saw as they walked closer to the hatch that led to where he was, Chan tugging on his binds and only mentally cursing when he felt them cut away at his skin once more. He was sure they were soaked with blood at this point, and he just wished for the pain to stop, Chan holding his breath as he saw the boots stop by the hatch. And like a miracle, one that had been the only thing he had wished for in the past two days, the hatch opened.

Chan almost screamed when he heard the person make their way down, the Prince sitting up in his seat as his head slammed into the bars behind him, the boy not even caring about the small sparks of pain he felt from the movement. Instead all he cared about was the way the long blond haired boy stepped towards him, his face as stoic as ever, but in his hand was a waterskin, a small pouch filled with the delicious liquid Chan craved. Chan eyed the pouch even as the boy clutched it in his hand, staying silent and outside the bars as he observed the boy on the floor, the shell of a man who looked to have lost his soul. Chan could be patient. He had waited this long, he could wait a little longer.

“You took towards me as if I was your God,” the blond boy suddenly said, and Chan glanced away from the pouch and towards the boy's face, licking his lips as he wished he could reply. But his throat was in too much pain from his sea sickness, and his body was too dry from the lack of water given to him. “I suppose I could be, holding something like this,” the boy added, holding up the pouch once more as Chan’s eyes darted to it, Chan letting out a shuddering breath as all he could offer was the nod of his head. The boy lifted an eyebrow at the agreement, but said nothing more as he opened up the cage, stepping inside and shutting it behind him before moving to stand in front of Chan.

Chan watched as the other knelt down onto one knee, so close to Chan that he could smell his cologne, the smell of berries, calming and a sharp contrast to the fear that the group had tried to instill in him. Chan eagerly sat forward as he felt the other place a hand on his shoulder to steady him, and while the touch alone was painful, Chan only cared when he saw the pouch move towards his lips, tempting and teasing him as if it was the thing he yearned for all his life. Yet, it never met with him, and Chan let out a frustrated groan as the pirate continued to tease him, holding the pouch just ever so slightly away from him where he could reach if only he was a little closer.

“I’ve been instructed to repeat what we have already told you. You’re on our ship, and you’re under our mercy,” the boy calmly spoke, and Chan eagerly nodded, more than understanding what that meant now. That didn’t mean that as soon as he was feeling better, he wouldn’t find his challenging words once more. The other hummed as he finally pushed the pouch forward, and Chan moaned at the taste of the irony liquid, the pirate tipping it and watching as Chan’s throat swelled around each gulp, Chan eagerly drinking until there wasn’t a drop left. And when the other pulled away and let go of his shoulder, Chan sat back and panted, closing his eyes and licking his lips, feeling as the cold liquid ran through his body like the best of drugs. He wished for even more, but he knew that they would be sparing with him, only giving him enough to keep him alive. And when the other stood and took a step back from Chan, Chan didn’t complain, his throat still too sore to speak, but his stomach rumbling in hunger for him, the pirate glancing at his stomach while keeping a straight face once again. 

“One of us will be down with food in a bit. Don’t expect anything grand,” the boy said, and Chan nodded as he felt his head fall forward once more, the ship moving side to side, and Chan feeling the frustrated tears build up in his eyes as his nausea bloomed once again, the Prince barely having a moment before he was throwing up to the side of himself once more. And this time it wasn’t dry, in fact it contained most of the water he had just drank, Chan’s tears burning his eyes as they fell down his cheeks, the boy finding himself even more frustrated when more water left his body. And he was where he started again, thirsty and hungry, and the other only stared down at him contemplating and stoic, never saying a word or shifting his face into any type of expression. Instead he turned and stayed silent, and he headed up the stairs once more, leaving the young Prince to be on his own as he cried in frustration, hoping that this torture would end soon enough.

More surprising than anything was the next boy who walked down the stairs, the squirrel-like boy from earlier and his pissed off gaze, the small bottle in his hand that he clenched as he slammed open the bars of the cell and stepped inside of it. Chan barely had a moment to react when the other’s fist was in his hair, pulling his head forward as the silent scream of pain passed by Chan’s lips, his head being tipped back at the pirate removed the topper of the bottle with his own teeth. And with quick motion he let go of Chan’s hair, pinching his nose between his fingers, and forcing the bottle between his lips, Chan struggling to get away from the other as his oxygen quickly ran out. The Prince swallowed the bitter liquid, and the other released him with only a small grunt, easily rising to his feet as he scoffed down at the captive boy once more. Chan coughed as he tasted the poison on his lips, and he wondered if they were trying to kill him silently, to ease the burden of having to take care of another human.

The squirrel boy took a step back before glaring down at the bent over boy once more, and without saying a word, left as noisily as he had entered, slamming the cell shut and stomping up to the second floor once more. Chan took a moment to himself before sitting back in his seat, and he stared at the ceiling, feeling the waves rock the boat, and feeling his stomach churn with the motion, Chan screwing his eyes shut as he knew what was coming next. And the more the ship swayed, the longer Chan waited, until two hours passed and Chan had yet to throw up once more. And he finally realized what had happened. He had been given a sea sickness potion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Chan's in a bit of trouble. Let's see how things turn out :)  
> Also, squirrel boy is Jisung, and the blond haired stoic one is Hyunjin :))


	3. Refreshing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys don't mind this slowish burn. They have to get to know each other before the excitement lol

Chan was only just starting to feel a little better. He had yet to eat, and his stomach was clenching around its own emptiness, but the potion had been enough to settle him for now, Chan finding time to rest as his body ached and his head pounded. He expected to see the pirates again with the promise of food that had been given to him, but what he didn’t expect was for another two to come down empty handed, the boys quiet and their movements calculated as they opened up the cell door, walking inside and roughly picking Chan up from the floor. Chan gasped as his body went limp and his head rolled to the side, but the auburn haired boy and the dark orange haired boy easily dragged him out of the cell, both taking hold of him when it came to the stairs to bring him on deck. Chan squinted when he saw the sun shining brightly from above, his head pounding all the more after being dehydrated in the dark for so long, and they brought him over to the pole of one of the masts, Chan letting them do whatever they pleased as they untied his wrists, and re-tied them around the pole itself.

Chan let his head fall forward as he closed his eyes, the sun too bright to take in for the moment, and he listened as the footsteps gathered around him, the pirates taking an interest in their new captive on the ship. His opinion of the boy’s was soiled, regardless if they had aided his sea sickness, and he was stubborn, unwilling to cooperate or speak anymore than he needed to. So when one of the pirates spoke up, Chan pretended he didn’t hear him, his lips spread into a thin line, and his eyes still closed as he dreamed of his castle, or any place better than here. He’d rather be with his fiance than on this ship with these brutal, barbaric pirates.

“I’m sure you’ve learned what messing with us entails now,” a voice spoke up, but Chan didn’t care enough to glance up and look them in the eye, the Prince gulping down on his swollen throat as he felt the heat from the sun bake into his skin.

“I don’t think he’s learned enough,” another spat, and Chan felt a hand grip into his hair once more, pulling his head back as he hissed from the pain, the other so close that Chan could feel the warmth from his body. Chan’s eyes fluttered open as he stared blatant at the black haired boy in front of them, but they only frowned as they observed Chan further, their eyes darting around his face as Chan stayed quiet once more.

“I’d say we broke him already… what an useless toy,” another boy lazily said, the other coming up to stand beside his black haired ally as Chan glanced towards him instead with a heated glare, the black haired boy catching onto it as he tightened his grip and pulled his head back into an even more uncomfortable position. “Well, maybe not yet,” the boy added, and Chan wanted to scoff, to spit in their face and make them pay for toying with his life like this. But instead he stayed quiet, biting down on his tongue as he hardened his jaw. Maybe what they wanted was to get a rise out of him.

“So tell us, where did you come from?” the squirrel boy from before roughly said, and the black haired boy letting go of his hair as his head fell forward once again, his vision swimming as he grew dizzy from the sudden movement. Chan licked his lips as he shook his head, and the group fell silent, each and every eye staring at him with annoyance and boredom. 

“Look, we helped you, and now you need to help us. Or we might just starve you to death in that cell instead,” the beautiful voice that sounded like a melody said, and Chan wondered if they were talking about the sea sickness potion, Chan suddenly finding himself chuckling at the words as he tried to lift his own head, his eyes lifeless as he stared through the boys.

“Help? All you’ve done is torture and beat me,” Chan spat, finding the will within him to speak through the pain in his throat, his words hoarse and cracked as none of the other reacted from them.

“That was your own doing. We gave you several warnings,” the long haired blond boy said, and Chan laughed louder as he tugged on his binds, gulping down on his pain as he glared towards the other. The squirrel boy stepped forward as he raised his hand, and Chan felt as he slapped the side of his face as hard as he could, knocking the breath from his lungs, but not the fight from his soul.

“F-Fucking kill m-me…” Chan groaned, and he could hear the blood rushing around his head like the waves crashing against the ocean, a hand reaching into his hair once more as they pulled his head back, and surprising Chan when they suddenly stuffed something between his lips, Chan’s body acting automatically as he started to chew, eagerly swallowing the things before letting out a small groan. He had been given a bite of bread.

Chan opened his eyes as the hand left his hair, and he glanced at the boy who had fed him, the youngest of the group holding a small loaf in his hand as he broke off another piece, offering it up to Chan as the Prince eagerly took it into his mouth, chewing and swallowing without seconds to spare. It was silent except for the waves and the sound of Chan eating, but the process continued until the loaf was finished, and Chan’s stomach felt heavy, his energy already replenishing quickly as he licked his lips and sighed. And what came next was another pouch of water given to him by the blond haired boy again, Chan latching his lips onto it as he felt it fill the dry cracks in his body, each boy studying and calculating his every move. Chan didn’t mind the audience, not when he was so desperate for food and water.

The blond haired boy pulled away, and Chan panted, feeling his body suddenly become heavy, like the exhaustion that followed after a good meal. Chan let his eyes flutter open once more as he stared at each of the boys, and they stared back, time seeming to stop between them as they all just studied each other. “Speak,” the dark orange haired boy suddenly said, his voice deep and demanding, and Chan gulped, finally giving into their orders with a willing sigh.

“I-I worked on the ship you raided,” Chan suddenly said, the story already plotted in his mind after all the time he was given alone, the boys eagerly listening as they stared him down. “It wasn’t easy, working for the royal family. So I hid in their luggage and had a friend lock me in so it couldn’t be opened. They were going to bring me to shore and unlock the case so I could run away, but the plan failed when you all came and attacked the ship and found me instead,” Chan lied, and he bit his lip in fake sadness as he shook his head, another boy sighing as he grabbed his hair in frustration.

“Fucking royals…” the boy spat, and another nodded as he glanced away, staring into the ocean as he contemplated Chan’s words.

“P-Please let me go… I won’t tell anyone what happened, I-I just want to be free,” Chan pathetically begged, cringing internally when he heard himself say the words, but a new boy scoffed as he shook his head, taking a step towards Chan as he crossed his arms and glared at the boy.

“It’s not our fault you ended up here, its fates. And we’ll do whatever we want to do to you while you’re on this ship,” the boy said, and Chan noted his sharp features that made his words even scarier, Chan easily losing his defenseless act as he chuckled himself, leaning against the mast as he slid down onto the floor, the wood cutting up his arms as he fell. 

“I’ll fucking kill each and every one of you the moment you untie me,” Chan spat, and he felt the foot swing into his gut, the Prince lurching forward as he gasped and panted from the pain, the boy trying to bring his legs close to his chest as he curled into himself. “Bastards…” Chan groaned, and he heard another boy laugh as they all started to move away from him, one boy remaining as he stared down at the vulnerable Prince tied to the mast.

“Word of advice: The less you talk back, the less we’ll do to you. We’re pirates, we demand respect when you're on our ship,” the auburn haired boy said, and Chan sighed as he glanced up at him, shaking his head as he glared towards the other.

“How can I respect you when all you do is kill and pillage? Not only that, but you have murdered the one person I’ve ever called family,” Chan spat, and the boy’s eyes saddened for only a moment before the pirate sighed and looked away, staring into the ocean as his lips slid into a thin line. Something in Chan told him that he had hit a soft spot in the other, but before he could continue on it, the other only walked away, leaving Chan tied to the mast in the middle of the ocean sun, the boy letting his head fall to his lap once more as he closed his eyes and listened to the others work around him. This was far from over, but for the moment, Chan decided to just rest.

**********

The sun was setting, and Chan was waking up once more, the boy passing in and out of consciousness while bound under the sea heat. He felt the ship rock and his stomach turn, and he could feel his sea sickness submerging again, Chan gulping down on the feeling of trying to stay calm through it. But it was only a matter of time before he was lurching to the side and throwing up the small amount of bread and water that was left inside of him onto the deck of the ship, alerting the two pirate boys who were nearby as they turned to stare at their captive in confusion. Chan pulled on his binds before feeling himself gag for the last time, and he slumped against the mast, his head knocking into the pole as he panted and felt the frustration tear through him, his tears building up once more and sliding down his cheeks before he could stop them. He just wanted to go home.

“Fucking hell…” Chan heard one of the two boys groan, and he glanced up at them with red eyes, his tears falling fast as he choked on his sob, his hands tugging on his binds as he struggled to escape. He felt panic and frustration all at once, and his sea sickness coming back was the tip of the iceberg, Chan not even caring about the blood and the pain he felt from pulling against the rope around his wrists. 

The boys walked towards him as one held him still and the other stared down at him in confusion, but he reached into his pocket, pulling out a small silk napkin as he bent in front of Chan, wiping the tears on his cheeks before the spit around his lips. Chan felt so much confusion and anger towards the soft act, but in the next the boy was standing and moving to cut his ties loose, Chan struggling against the first boy holding him still before the other pinned his wrists into his own hands, the two lifting Chan up and off the ground before pushing him forward. Chan sobbed as it alerted the other pirates nearby, but nobody moved except for the two already on him, the boys dragging him along before bringing him to a quarter, opening the door and dragging him inside.

Chan licked his lips as his tears continued to stream, but he stared into the room in confusion when he saw a cloth and a tub inside of it, the other two pushing him towards it before letting go of him, Chan feeling his legs shake as he was allowed to stand on his own for the first time in almost three days. Chan’s legs gave out easily as he fell to his knees, and he glanced from the tub to the two boys, each one folding their arms across their chest as they stared at Chan in confusion, as if they didn’t know what to make of this new side coming from the boy. Instead one sighed as they shook their head, and they moved to stand against the nearest wall, Chan taking in a shaky breath as he nervously eyed the movement.

“I’m Minho, this is Felix,” the boy said, pointing to the orange haired boy next to him who had held him still while Minho had wiped his face. Chan gulped as he stayed quiet, and the boy sighed again, running his hand through his hair in frustration before shaking his head. “This is fucking ridiculous…” Minho whispered to himself, but the boy Felix came over as he motioned to the tub, a small potion bottle on the floor next to it as he kept his face as stoic as possible.

“That’ll help with your sea sickness, and we’ve decided to allow you to wash up… you smell awful,” Felix said in his deep voice, and Chan frowned as he reached up and rubbed the tears from his eyes, glancing at his wrists as a small gasp left his lips. They were rubbed raw and bloody, and Chan bit his lip as he imagined how long it would take to heal, not to mention how painful it would be to get soap into the wound. But, Chan was being offered a moment of ease, and he would be a fool to not accept it. He wouldn’t make it past these two, and he knew more were likely to be standing guard outside the door. So all Chan could do was accept this moment as he slowly nodded his head and stayed quiet, keeping his bitter words to himself as he reached for the potion, uncapped it, and titled it past his lips.

Chan sighed loudly when he felt the potion take immediate effect, the others nausea slowly bubbling away as he glanced at the tub, unsure of how the others expected him to bathe while in front of them. Minho kept his eye on Chan even as he stayed still faced with a frown, moving to lean against the wall and stay hidden by the shadows there, but Felix took a seat on the floor, staring at Chan expectedly as well as his own face was void of emotion. Chan gulped as he grabbed the edge of the tub, and he glanced inside, seeing the water and the sponge floating around in it, the boy gritting his teeth as he tried to lift himself from the ground to stand. The Prince felt the eyes on him as he slowly made to take off his shirt, and he carelessly threw it to the side, soon after taking off his trousers, but leaving his briefs on as he glanced behind him, noticing the other two eyeing him carefully with an intense gaze. Chan shivered even as he turned back, and he raised his foot and stepped into the water, sighing at the cooling feeling on his cracked and dry skin, the boy lowering himself into the small tub, before emerging himself in the water.

Chan brought his knees to his chest as he wrapped his arms around them, another sigh leaving his lips as he felt the immediate need to fall asleep in the water, but he could feel the eyes on his still, Chan glancing towards the boy Felix as the other picked at grout on the floorboards, an eyebrow raised towards him as he stared at him in curiosity. Minho seemed to relax against the wall as well, and Chan gulped, turning his head away from the two and staring out the small circular window that showcased the sea, the waves perfectly formed in the distance, and his mind trying to find a way to pretend he was alone, and at peace. 

“What’s your name?” a voice suddenly said, and Chan knew it had come from Felix from how deep it was, his facade of peace shattering before his eyes as he turned towards the pirates again, but avoided their gazes.

“I don’t understand why you would care to know,” Chan said, but his voice held no heat, his fight washed away along with the water, and just defeat and confusion left behind, Minho snorting as he pushed himself off the wall and walked towards the mostly naked boy in the tub.

“A common courtesy. We told you ours, and now you respond by telling us yours,” Minho said, and Chan sighed as he let his head fall, staring at the water between his thighs as it started to turn foggy from the dirt on his skin.

“We may be pirates, but we aren’t barbaric,” Felix added, and Chan scoffed as he shook his head, his gaze turning into a small glare as he tightened his fists in the water.

“No, it only means you take what you please, and hurt what you want,” Chan spat, and he closed his eyes as he expected to be beaten or reprimanded for his words, but neither moved as they didn’t agree of disagree with his words, Chan peeking his eyes open after a few moments of nothing occurred. Chan bit his lip as he lifted his head, and he glanced towards the boys to see them already looking his way, the two still stony faced as they stayed where they were.

“You’re name,” Felix asked again moments later, and Chan gulped as he felt his chest tighten, his name easily slipping through his lips before he had a chance to stop himself. He was a fool, but one who feared for his life.

“Chan,” the prince softly spoke in defeat, and Felix let out a small hum as he nodded his head, Chan wishing to never hear his own name from their lips during the time he was forced to stay with them. And a moment later he realized his mistake, realizing that he should have given them a fake name instead, in case they suddenly realized just who he was. But, these two didn’t seem to react, and Chan let out a sigh as he reached for the sponge, trying to pretend things were alright, and nothing was out of the ordinary. Well, beside being kidnapped by pirates.

“Well Chan, our crew is called Stray Kids, and this is our ship and our home. Take is as you will, but here you will spend your last days before we finally reach the Julby,” Minho spoke up, and Chan felt the twang in his heart at the reminder of his possible life of slavery after leaving the ship, the other pretending not to care even as he continued to clean himself. “You’ll sleep in the brig at night, and during the day we will use you towards our needs and our chores. If you do your best without complaint, then food and water will be plentiful for you,” Minho added, and Chan knew what would happen if he didn’t, the feeling of emptiness in his stomach still lingering as he held back his groan and kept his eyes trailed on the sponge.

“I’m curious, you said you worked for the royal family?” Felix suddenly asked, and Chan felt like the water became ice cold, the other shivering as he tried to pretend the words didn’t affect him. Lying hadn’t always been his best trait.

“F-For a short period of time, up until I was forced to board your ship,” Chan lazily tried to say, and he internally sighed when his lie was easily accepted, the other boy nodding as Chan gave him a small side glance. 

“Did you ever meet any of the royals themselves?” Minho asked, and Chan gulped as he tried to stay calm, the other sitting up straighter in the bath water as he let go of his legs and turned his head to stare at the two as he caught their suddenly eager gazes.

“I met the prince before,” Chan lied, and Felix hummed as he leaned back, putting his palms behind him as he used them to hold up his weight.

“They’re all bastards,” Minho growled, and Felix nodded his head in agreeance, eyeing Chan even as he let his head fall to the side lazily.

“They tax the poor whilst sitting on their thrones and filling their stomachs with mead and feasting foods. That is partly the reason we took to the sea, and partly the reason we attack any royal ship that passes us by,” Felix said, and Chan tried to hide his shiver as he continued to wash himself with the sponge, hoping the others didn’t have anymore questions for him, ones that might easily give away that he knew more than he was letting on. “How was the prince when you met him?” Felix asked, and Chan wished they would just leave him alone, another sigh leaving his lips as he let the sponge fall out of his hand and float on top of the water.

“He looked… he looked sad,” Chan said, and the two stayed quiet for a few moments, Felix leaning forward as confusion flooded his face.

“Sad?” Felix asked, and Chan nodded as he frowned, feeling the pain swirl inside of him as he remembered his fathers face and the words he had said to him. Even if he did survive these pirates, his father would never love him, or allow him back. Maybe this would be a better life than even before.

“I don’t think he enjoyed the life he had been given…” Chan whispered, and he heard Minho as he scoffed, rolling his eyes as he glared at the boy in the tub.

“What wasn’t there to like? Everything has been handed to him on a silver platter!” Minho yelled, and Chan gulped as he shook his head, taking the words personally even though he knew that he wasn’t who they thought he was, that the other wasn’t yelling at him like that directly. But still, it hurt.

“He looked torn, as if his life wasn’t the picture of happiness and tranquility, but that instead he had been forced to wear that smile, to hold his head high as he felt his fathers gaze burn his backside! He- he just looked defeated!” Chan screamed, and Minho froze in his spot as he stared wide eyed at Chan, Felix sitting up from the floor in shock as well, Chan panting as he the panic and anger flow through him. The moment was broken though when the door to the quarters slammed open, and the squirrel boy appeared in front of them, a glare in his eyes, and a sneer on his lips, Chan glancing at him as he stared towards the boy in the tub.

“Finish up, and get him back outside!” the squirrel boy yelled, and Felix broke from his shock as he sighed, standing up slowly from the ground as he frowned towards his friend.

“We were only asking him a few questions, Jisung,” Felix said, and Chan let the name stick in his head even as he tried to sink further into the water, afraid that the other would come over to beat him again. The boy seemed to really have it out for Chan.

“Enough questions, enough talking! It’s been an hour already, others need to bathe, and this one needs to be brought back to the brig!” Jisung said as he threw his hand towards Chan and motioned to him, Chan glancing away as he stared at the dirty bath water.

“Fine. Just give us only a few more moments,” Minho said as he put his hand on Jisung’s shoulder, the boy visibly seemed to relax at the touch, the other sighing as he slowly nodded his head. Chan glanced at the boy to see him looking back at him once more, but the other soon turned to leave the quarters, shutting the door behind him, and leaving the three alone in the enclosed space once more. “You heard him, bath times over,” Minho said as he motioned for Chan to get out of the tub, and Chan silently nodded as he frowned, slowly rising from the tub as he felt the water drip down his skin, and the draft in the room chill him further.

Chan shivered as he stepped out of the tub, water falling to the floor and wetting the wood beneath him, but Felix walked over to him and threw him a towel, Chan quickly drying himself off even as he shivered again. Somehow the other had a new set of clothes for him to wear as well, and Chan nodded as he glanced at the two, both boys staring at him as they waited for him to change, not even giving him one moment of privacy as their gazes clung to each and every part of his exposed skin. Chan bit his lip and sighed, but he put on the clothes, surprised by their fit, and even more surprised by how clean they were.

What Chan wasn’t surprised by was the rough hands that grabbed onto his wrist right after, Minho suddenly tugging him harshly out of the room as Felix opened the door for him, the sun already setting as he walked barefoot out onto the deck of the ship. The rest of the pirates all gazed towards him as they stared at his newly cleaned appearance, and he saw Jisung amongst them, nodding to himself as he chewed on a loaf of bread and leaned against the ledge of the boat, Chan secretly wishing the other would tip and fall over. But the moment passed when Chan was then forced away from the quarters and back to the hatch that led to the second floor, the boy gulping as he was forced down the stairs and to a new cell, one that had a straw pillow, and a few fleece blankets thrown around. 

“This will be where you will sleep from now on, from the time we put you in here, to whenever we feel like letting you out,” Minho announced, and Chan frowned as he stayed silent and still, the other opening the door and surprisingly waiting for Chan to enter on his own, the prince glancing at the two boys before giving in and entering the cell. Minho shut and locked it from behind him, and the two walked away with only a final glance, Chan sighing as he heard the hatch shut and was left alone once more. It wasn’t ideal, but at least he has been given a makeshift bed to sleep in, and was allowed to use his hands again. It was better than nothing, and Chan could make do with that, for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, not as mean. I mean, yeah they are still tough, but they didn't starve and beat him up as much. Lets see how things go next chapter, with a proper introduction for Chan of the crew.


	4. Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally we can get all their names!

Chan felt groggy when he woke up, more so than usual as he slowly rose from his makeshift bed, the fleece falling down his body as it pooled into his lap. Chan held himself up with the palm of his hand as he used the other one to rub the sleep from his eyes, and he yawned, shaking his head to try to become more awake to the world. He had no idea what time it was, but he at least remembered where he was, the groan leaving his mouth as soon as he took notice of the cell bars surrounding him. Chan reached for his tunic that had shifted during the night and pulled it back down to cover his stomach, and he moved to sit with his back to the bars instead, the boy taking the blanket and wrapping it around his shoulders as he shivered and cuddled up into them once more. He had a sudden thought about his childhood, where he used to do this often as he ran around the castle, and he remembered when he would pass his father sometimes, the other glaring at him and ordering him to his room without food. Chan was used to being starved.

A noise suddenly alerted Chan of another's presence, a sigh leaving their lips as Chan lifted his head and looked past the bars of the cell, seeing the black haired boy who had been rough with him staring right back as he sat on a few boxes stored near the cell. Chan wondered how long he had been there, and if he had been watching him sleep, but here he knew privacy wasn’t his own, and so all he did was silently stare back, almost challenging the other to look away. The black haired boy seemed to smirk the longer Chan held his gaze, and eventually he stood from the boxes, stepping towards the cell, and wrapping one hand around a bar as he pulled his face to the space between two of them.

“You snore in your sleep,” the black haired boy suddenly said, and Chan gulped back his biting words, eager to pick fun at the other, but keeping his thoughts to himself.

“How long have you been watching me for?” Chan asked as he tightened his hold on the blanket, and the other eyed the act, something flashing behind his eyes as he only smiled wider.

“We get up at sunrise, but my tasks don’t start until later. I decided to spend my free time down here with you, wasn’t that nice?” the boy mockingly said, and Chan sighed as he shook his head, letting his head fall back onto the bars as he lowered his gaze to keep it on the other. The boy chuckled as he pulled away before opening up the door to the cell, and he took a step in, shutting it behind him before stuffing his hands in his pockets, whistingly lightly under his breath as he looked around. “Wow, they really went all out for you down here,” the boy added, and Chan wanted to jump and knock the other out, but he stayed where he was, somehow feeling that anything he attempted would be futile. The other just gave off too much of a chaotic vibe to test.

“What have you come here for, really?” Chan asked again, and the other snorted, squatting down in front of Chan as he smiled and stared at him, silence falling between the two as Chan started to feel a strange tightness in his throat. 

“To give you this, and to bring you up on deck,” the boy finally replied, and he reached into his pocket, pulling out the potion bottle Chan had now known to love. He wondered what it was and what was in it, but he didn’t care to ask as long as he knew it worked. Except when he freed his hand from the blanket and reached for the bottle, the boy pulled away, grasping onto his wrist instead and pulling him from his seat as Chan gasped and fell forward in his spot. The boy caught him in his arms as he tightened his grasp around his shoulders, and Chan froze in fear, feeling as the other leaned in to whisper, his breath hot on his ear as his lips grazed against it. “You’re kind of cute,” the boy teasingly said, and Chan’s eyes grew wide as he thrashed in the hold, pushing the other off of him as he blushed and tried to move as far away as he could from the other.

The black haired boy only laughed loudly as he put a hand to his chest, and he smiled towards the blushing boy cowering in his corner, Chan’s heart racing as he glanced away in shock from the other. A man had just called him cute. A pirate of all things, had the nerve to call him cute. And he had been so close and his words had been so rough, yet they struck him like a cord as he couldn’t stop blushing, his cheeks as heated as his head. Men were never supposed to call each other cute. Men were supposed to compliment and occompany women, yet this man in front of him didn’t seem to care as he only shrugged and smiled wider. And maybe it was the words he had said, but it was the confusion that followed after that left Chan silent, the other moving towards him once more as he handed him the potion for real this time.

“Hurry up and take this, they are expecting us soon,” the boy said, and Chan shakily reached for the vile, uncapping it and closing his eyes as he drank it, instantly feeling relief once more for his sea sickness. All that was left was the nervous fluttering in his stomach for the boy next to him, and when the other winked and pulled away, Chan felt the heat in his cheeks build up once more, the prince frowning as he pulled his blanket close to his chest again. “My name’s Changbin, by the way,” the other added as a small note before standing up, and Chan glanced at him as he reached and grasped his upper arm into his hand, pulling Chan roughly off the floor before taking the blanket off of him, the two leaving together as the other brought Chan up the stairs to the top deck.

Chan reached his hand up to shield his eyes as the sun glared down on him, the heat sticky and wet as the sea air clung to his skin. It smelled of salt, but it was still fresher air than the one below deck, Chan taking in a deep breath before letting out a long sigh. Changbin glanced at him but didn’t say anything, instead he led him over to a small table that had been set up near the mast, pushing Chan down into the seat before walking away. Chan gulped as he glanced at the new faces around him, with only one name he knew amongst them, Felix giving him a small nod as his face stayed stoic. The prince felt confused as he played with his fingers nervously in his lap, but he jumped when someone reached over his shoulder suddenly, placing a small plate down in front of him, with bread and a small amount of meat on it. Chan realized he would be eating with the others.

The plate was put down harshly as it clanged with the table, and Chan glanced over his shoulder to see Jisung glaring at him before moving away, taking a seat farther down the table as he gently put his own plate down. And soon enough all seven men came to sit along with Chan, stuffing their faces with food as they pretended to not even notice the other, Chan glancing at the boisterous group before gazing at his own food, his stomach churning for him to take a bite. But something felt strange, and Chan gulped as he stayed where he was, suddenly afraid to eat the food given to him. He was starving, yet he would not budge.

A few minutes of staring into his plate and the long haired blond boy finally looked up, taking notice of the others lack of movements as he raised an eyebrow towards his captive. Chan didn’t dare look up from his food, the boy filled with fear as he was surrounded by the pirates that had possibly murdered his friend, and starved and beaten him, and when he saw a hand move in front of his plate with a fork in it, Chan jumped, throwing himself almost out of his seat as the other auburn haired boy next to him reacted quickly and grabbed him, holding him still as he pinned his hands behind his back. Chan gasped as another hand wrapped around his throat gently and tipped his head back, and he could feel as the other pulled him close to their chest, the hold warm as he closed his eyes and shivered from the touches. Another hand met with his chin, and when Chan opened his eyes once more, the blond haired boy was pushing his fork full of food towards his mouth, pinching his chin harshly and waiting for the moment that Chan gasped from the pain to put the food in his mouth, the boy behind him holding him still as the two worked to force feed him.

It took a few tries before Chan started to willingly open his mouth, chewing and swallowing the food as he closed his eyes again, feeling slightly humiliated by the position he was in, but his stomach thanking them all the same as it slowly began to be filled with the delicious meat again. The hand on his neck loosened even more as it lightly started to scratch his skin as if it was comforting him, and Chan found himself melting into the touch, lazily chewing at his food before feeling another bite be placed in his mouth. When the food switched to water, Chan drank it eagerly as the other boy felt the way his throat swelled around the liquid, and when it was all over, Chan was let go, the two boys staring at him intensely for a few moments before moving back to their own meals, and pretending as if none of that had ever happened. It was strange, but pirates worked in different ways than royals. Maybe this was just something pirates tended to do.

Jisung was the next to finish as he let his fork fall to his plate, a loud sigh leaving his lips as he leaned back and smiled, seemingly content with the food he had been given. But in the next moment his eyes shot open as he glared towards Chan, the boy seeing the heated gaze as panic flared up inside him once more, and the boy leaned forward onto his seat as he folded his arms on the table, staring intensely at Chan before speaking. “Chan, was it?” the other roughly spoke, and Chan jumped at the sound of his name, the rest of the boys slowing down in their own food to listen along with the conversation. Chan only nodded as he stayed quiet, and the squirrel boy hummed as he continued to stare at him, a small smirk loosening up on his lips as he squinted. “Well Chan, my name’s Jisung. You’ve met Felix and Minho already as well,” Jisung said, and Chan glanced towards the other two as they nodded in agreement, Chan remembering their small moment the day before as they offered him a bath.

“My name is Hyunjin,” the boy with the blond hair suddenly spoke up, and he pointed towards the auburn haired boy on Chan’s other side, the other putting a hand on Chan’s shoulder as the prince jumped slightly from the touch. “And that’s Seungmin.”

“I suppose that leaves Jeongin,” Jisung said, and he threw a hand motioning towards the youngest looking boy, the other smiling as he nodded towards Chan. It felt like Chan was being given a welcoming party, except he was being forced to endure it, and his guests were barbaric pirates.

“Did you expect me to say ‘nice to meet you all?’” Chan snapped, and he braced for an attack as he glanced down at the table, only feeling the hand tighten on his shoulder before letting go.

“No, I don’t expect anything from you besides doing as you are told. Now, we have a few things for you to do today,” Jisung responded as he slammed his tray away from himself, standing from his seat before making his way over to Chan. Chan gulped as the other grabbed his arm and tore him from his own seat, and he stumbled behind as he saw nobody else react, the other boy’s either watching him leave or moving to clean the table. 

Chan turned towards the front as he noticed a small bucket on the ground, and Jisung threw him forward, the prince falling to his knees as his face barely missed the steel bucket in front of him. He felt as the wood scratched through his trousers and cut open the skin of his knees, but he didn’t have time to react when he felt the other step right next to him and fist at his hair, pulling his head back as Chan gasped and reached for the other’s grasp. “I want you to clean the ledges with that bucket and sponge, and if you shall fail, we’ll leave you to starve once more,” Jisung spat, and Chan gritted his teeth as he felt the painful pricks on his head, Jisung letting go as Chan fell forward once more. Before Chan could react however, the other walked away, leaving Chan to make the choice on his own if he would actually do as he was told or not. And Chan really didn’t want to. He wanted to get up and toss the bucket at the cruel boy and make him feel the same pain he had given Chan. And yet, the only choice he had was to do as he was told. Chan wanted to scream and cry in anger.

The bucket was rusty, and the sponge was dehydrated and tearing, but Chan picked it up, a long sigh leaving his lips as he closed his eyes and willed his frustration away. Instead he held everything he felt inside as he shakily stood up from his knees, seeing a small amount of blood gather on the front of his trousers when he reached for the bucket to take with him. In the next few moments Chan was dipping the sponge in the water, and after that he was scrubbing the ledges on the boat, staring overboard as he watched the waves crash into the ship’s sides as he wished he could just jump over and allow them to take hold of him as well. He’d rather die to the sea, than at the hands of pirates, or even slave traders.

He could feel the eyes carefully watching him from a distance, each boy stopping their own work to take a peek at the boy’s back, Jisung leaning against the mast with his arms crossed and a contemplative glare in his eyes. Chan didn’t want to turn around to meet their gazes, he just wanted to be left alone to day dream of a better home than his previous, and a better place than this one as he longingly stared into the sea below him. Chan sighed as he shook his head, and he missed the way a new person joined his side, the boy grabbing the ledge behind him as he leaned back against it and crossed his legs, staring at Chan with a small smile as his hair blew delicately in the wind.

“What are you thinking about?” Jeongin asked, his voice airy and light like the breeze of the sea. Chan felt his hand pause at the words, but he resumed right after, biting his lip as he shook his head and stayed quiet. Jeongin hummed at the act, and he continued to stay silent for a few more moments before moving even closer, Chan biting down harder on his lip as he tried to ignore the other boy. “How old are you?” Jeongin asked instead, and Chan risked a small glance at the other, his eyes catching onto the smile as Chan gulped and glanced away.

“23…” Chan mumbled, and Jeongin gasped, smiling even wider as he looked towards the other boys around the ship.

“Wah! You’re the oldest person on this ship!” Jeongin gasped, and Chan felt something flare up inside him at the irony of that, the prince scoffing as he moved to clean further down the ledge. Jeongin only followed as he stared at Chan with his never ending smile, and Chan wondered how long the other would bother him for, and if he would be able to tell the boy to leave him alone. “Minho’s the eldest among us, only a year younger than you,” Jeongin added, seemingly still impressed by Chan’s age.

“You all act your age as well, immature and ignorant,” Chan spat, and Jeongin hummed again as he nodded and smiled, shrugging his shoulders before biting into the others' words.

“It’s our ship, we are allowed to act however we choose,” Jeongin said, and Chan rolled his eyes after hearing that excuse once more, Jeongin pushing off the ledge as he suddenly stood directly next to Chan, his heat bubbling over from his own body into the princes. “You are correct about being immature. Spending your days on this boat leaves little time for… pleasantries,” Jeongin said with a smirk as he put his hand on Chan’s shoulder, and Chan shivered as he pulled himself away, hitting the ledge as the bucket beneath him tipped over. Chan was smart, he had always been smart. And those words sounded like flirting to him, almost the same as when the boy Changbin had called him cute. Yet, Chan could only imagine them to be fools talking to a fellow man this way, and he scoffed as he threw his sponge down, taking a step forward and surprising Jeongin as he suddenly stood face to face in front of him.

“How dare you suggest such things around me!” Chan snapped, and Jeongin tripped on his step as fear captured his face, Chan’s yell loud as he alerted all the other boy’s on the ship, the others turning around to see the comotion, and their terrified comrad.

“I-I didn’t suggest anything, I merely was speaking casual with you!” Jeongin stammered back, and Chan grabbed his wrist before the boy could run away, pulling the boy even closer to him as he gritted his teeth in rage. The act must have crossed a line as Jisung charged from his post on the mast, and he grabbed Chan’s shoulder, tearing him away from the younger male before throwing him to the ground, and kicking him in the stomach. Chan gasped as he reached for his stomach, and Jisung bent down, grabbing on the front of his shirt as he pulled him up slightly from the ground, and spat in his face whilst he yelled at him.

“You’re fucking dead now, bastard,” Jisung warned, and Chan’s eyes widened as the commotion around them started, the other boy raising his fist as rage stole all the features of his face, leaving behind the expression of complete and absolute anger that only terrorized Chan more. Chan braced for the fist as he lifted his hand to shield his face, but the boys around them suddenly screamed louder as Chan finally realized what they were saying, Jisung pausing as well as the words connected in his own head.

“Look out!” Voices yelled, and Chan opened his eyes and pulled his hand away to see Jisung look up and over, shock forming in seconds on his face as one of the sails swung towards him, hitting him directly in the gut and forcing him off of Chan’s body as it swiped him into the air. Chan froze as he fell to the ground with a thud, and he heard the scream of the other as they were dragged overboard and thrown off, Jisung just barely grabbing onto the ledge as Chan felt his body harden like ice, the rest of the boys also frozen as panic struck the air. And in one moment Chan was on the ground, and in the next he was throwing himself against the ledge, grabbing for the boy as his fingers slipped, Chan screaming as he clutched onto the hand that reached out for him.

“H-Help me!” Jisung screamed as he swung above the threatening waves, and Chan gulped as time seemed to slow, knowing it was now that he had to make a decision, and make it quick.

Chan’s own life was hanging by the thread, taken from him and given to these men who abused him, and talked to him as if he was nothing less than their slave. Yet one of them was looming over his own death, and finally Chan was given some of his control back, the control to choose if he’d let this person fall or not. He wanted to, he knew the joy he’d feel when he saw the waves take Jisung like he had wished for them to take him earlier, a punishment towards his brutality and crimes. Yet something in Chan screamed at him to stop, to pull the other back and save him. Because Chan wasn’t a killer. Chan wasn’t these men, and he could never follow through with their ways, Chan gritting his teeth as Jisung stared at him with such fear and innocence, as if the pirate part was gone, and all that remained was just a boy scared for his life. And Chan could never choose to kill something like that.

Chan groaned loudly as he started to pull the other, his body shaking as he used any and all strength he had left inside of him. Jisung reached up and clung to him with his other hand, scared to let go as he started to cry in fear, and Chan started to scream as he felt the muscles strain and rip, pulling the boy over the ledge, and throwing him onto the ground in safety, Jisung gasping as he coughed and sputtered on the ship desk. Time seemed to continue as the rest of the boys crowded around him, and Chan took a step back, grabbing onto his aching arm as he cursed under his breath, his vision blurry, and his arm throbbing, the prince having used up all his left over energy to save his enemy.

Chan fell backwards as he hit the ground, and he blinked, holding his arm even closer as the group of boys parted and one stepped between them all, Jisung with a hardened expression, stalking towards Chan as he felt himself become more consumed by dizziness. Chan thought the other would continue where he left off, but instead the boy stopped in front of him, silent as he fell to his knees, his body soaked from the spray of the ocean, and his arms reaching forward as he grabbed for Chan’s swollen arm, pulling it away and inspecting it. Chan gasped as he grit his teeth in pain, but in the next moment Jisung was standing again, still stoic as he made for Chan to stand, helping him to his feet, before placing his hand on his shoulder. And then without much question or thought, Chan followed behind the other as they walked away from the group, Chan wondering what had truly made him save the other, and why he didn’t just take the chance when he had it. Yet Chan only frowned as he was led into a new quarters, Jisung shutting the door after the prince had walked inside, and Chan glanced around the room, taking in the cot next to the desk, papers strewn, and clothes littered around the floor.

“Sit,” Jisung ordered as he motioned to the chair, and Chan gulped as he silently listened, taking a seat and feeling as he folded himself into the chair. He felt more than uncomfortable to be left alone with the man who had beaten him into submitting.

Jisung moved to a cabinet across from Chan, ripping open the door as he started to push clothes and objects aside, mumbling incoherent words under his breath as Chan tried not to stare. And when Jisung finally emerged from the mess with a sling, Chan gluped, sitting up straighter in the chair as he gritted his teeth and waited for the other to join his side. Jisung stayed quiet as he tried to keep his face stoic, but something in his expression quivered when he could see the purple bruising already forming underneath the white blouse, the other biting his lip as he gently took Chan’s arm, and folded it into the sling before securing it around his shoulder. “Just… don’t move it for a few days…” Jisung mumbled, and Chan scoffed as he shook his head, pulling his arm close to his chest once more as he stood from his chair.

“What, will my price go down if I’m damaged goods?” Chan spat, but Jisung didn’t react like he expected him to, the other staying calm as he stared at the hurt arm with furrowed brows.

“Thank you,” Jisung suddenly said, and Chan felt surprised at the words, his lips stilling as his body froze, and Jisung took a step towards him, bowing his head as he seemed to struggle with his own words. Chan had never seen this side of the other before. “You can uh… go. You don’t need to finish the ledges…” Jisung mumbled, and he sighed in frustration as he reached up and ruffled his hair, glancing at Chan for only a moment as his gaze struck Chan’s. And Chan fumbled to find a response, but he was too late when the other turned and sped out of the room, the door slamming behind him and leaving behind the shocked boy to tend to himself. And now that he was given the freedom to do whatever, all he wanted to do, was sleep. So that’s what he did. Chan turned around, and uncaringly fell onto the cot, closing his eyes, and falling asleep as he let his troubles wash away. He just hoped that when he woke up, it wouldn’t be to pain, and harsh words once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a few things, Chan has only lived a life being told men must love women. So he's a little confused, and the more he gets confused, the more frustrated he gets. He doesn't know what he wants, only what he was taught, and we'll get him there, just give it a few more chapters lol Also, Chan saved Jisung's life, so hopefully something will start to change. Maybe they'll start being nicer to Chan :) Also also, I showed this fanfic to my boyfriend, and he thinks that while I'm crazy, its not half bad lol


	5. Confusion And Frustration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) a little shift in the boys here hehehe

Chan startled awake in the cot as he heard the door to the quarters open, the boy in the doorway pausing as he sighed and stared at Chan in the bed. Chan tried to hold himself up for the newcomer, but he gasped when he felt the sudden pain in his arm, remembering the events of only a few hours before, and how Jisung had gone from boisterous to shy in only a few determining moments. Instead he moved slower as he made to sit against the wall, holding his arm close to his chest as he sleepily blinked and watched the other step away from the doorway, the auburn haired boy he remembered to be named Seungmin holding onto a small smile as he silently made his way to the cot.

Seungmin reached into his pocket and took out a vial, reaching towards Chan with it as Chan bit his lip and wearily reached for it, remembering what had happened only earlier in the day when he had received one from Changbin. But, Seungmin was oldly soft with him, and he easily gave up the vial, letting his hand fall to his side as Chan popped the lid open with his teeth, and poured the contents past his lips. With a sigh Chan felt any resounding seasickness fade away, and he froze as the other boy moved to sit on the cot as well, a few inches of space between them, but still close enough that Chan could smell his cologne, and feel his warmth, one he had come to know when he had been held close to his chest during their breakfast from earlier.

“We’ve decided to take away some of your limitations,” Seungmin softly spoke, and Chan furrowed his eyebrows as he felt a small shock of pain run up his arm, reminding him yet again how he somehow had made the decision to save an enemy.

“Which are…?” Chan wearily asked, and Seungmin turned to him as he propped one leg up on the bed, the boy’s hands resting on his own thigh as he studied Chan’s face, starting from his eyes, down to his nose, before landing on his lips. And the gaze stayed there for only a moment, but it was long enough for Chan to feel it as his lips tingled, the other glancing back into his eyes as he caught the small blush on Chan’s face.

“You are free to roam the ship as you please, and are allowed to use any of our resources as you like whilst on this ship. We are still heading to the Julby, and you shall still sleep in the brig for our safety, but for now the day is yours,” Seungmin said, and Chan gulped as he glanced away, instead staring out of the small circular window that showcased the sea outside. He didn’t know what freedom was truly considered on this boat, and if he could, he would just stay in this room all day instead of facing the others. It was as if Seungmin could read his mind, and he hummed as he suddenly reached forward, Chan freezing in his spot when he felt the other gently touch his ear as he pushed some of the blond boy’s hair behind it. “This room you are currently in is Jisung’s, and while I’m sure he wouldn’t mind you staying here for now, eventually he will return here as well,” Seungmin said, his touch lingering as it slid down his jaw before he finally pulled away, Chan shivering at the sensitive touch that he wasn’t sure how he felt about. It seemed sensual in the way a man would touch a woman, and Chan wasn’t sure if his teachings had ever told him anything about a man touching a man in the same way.

“I-I’ll be out in a few,” Chan stuttered as he blushed harder, pushing down the ball growing in his throat as he gulped and looked away. Seungmin smiled as he let his leg drop from the cot, and he nodded, slowly standing as he stared down at the newly shy and nervous boy in front of him.

“I look forward to it,” Seungmin said, and Chan froze when he felt the tingles on his lips again, knowing where the other’s gaze lied even before he moved away to leave the room. And the tingles stayed once Chan was alone again, his eyebrows furrowing, and his fingers reaching up to touch his bottom lip, curiosity taking ahold of him as he wondered why he was suddenly a blushing fool around these men.

These were pirates, men who had kidnapped him, starved him, beaten him, and were planning on selling him to slavery for a profit. People who stole not only jewels and riches, but freedom from the weak, and Chan was but a prince, and his teachings would only take him so far in this situation. He knew how to fight, yes, but with a sword in hand and a comrade by his side, two things he was missing in this situation. And with the possibility of returning home once he reached land, Chan didn’t want to risk his life by testing these men, his bruises still apparent and his wounds healing. Instead he had been a fool and even went as far as to save one from their own death. It had earned him more lax rules, but at the end of the day, he was a captive on this ship, forced to sail when all he wanted to do was run away. And the more he got to know these men, the more confused he felt, something boiling in his stomach that he couldn’t quite place.

Chan sighed as he pulled himself off the cot, noticing from the small window the sun setting outside. He was hungry yet again, and he knew he’d be allowed to eat, per the words Seungmin had just said. But he wondered just how easily that freedom could be taken away, what words or actions he might do that would strike the wrong cord in one of the others, causing them to lash out on him and revert back to their old ways of harsh words and harsher touches, rather than the almost caring and gentle touch Chan had just received from the other. Neither were ideal, but one of them was definitely preferred.

The light from the setting sun shined off the waves, and Chan walked over to the door slowly, reaching forward with his good arm and hand as he pulled it open, glancing out the small crack to see where each other the boy’s were. He could hear laughter and small banter, and when he opened the door fully, he could make out each one, Changbin cutting up logs to produce a late night fire, Minho, Jeongin, and Felix prepping the food to cook for the men, Seungmin clearing up the table, and Hyunjin sitting with Jisung, the two talking in whispers as they sat and stared off into the ocean. Chan didn’t know where to go himself, and so when he heard the door shut behind him, and he saw the eyes all move to him, he gulped, straightening up his posture as he turned and headed to the opposite end of the ship, away from the others. He wanted to be alone, but he wasn’t sure how likely or how long he could be until at least one of the pirates showed up to bother him.

This end of the ship was known as the bow, pointed in the middle and towards the direction the ship was heading. Chan walked right to the edge as he stared over, and he saw as the ship sliced through the water, knocking around the sea and creating waves of its own, pointing towards the distance of where Chan was being sent to. The Julby. A place Chan had never heard of, yet he knew it belonged to a slave trader, Chan gulping as he leaned against the ledge and stared over. He wondered how the boy’s knew of this place, and why they were so eager to sell him to it, Chan living the life of a prince and not one of a laborer. He knew if he would be forced there, he’d never survive.

He wondered how his fiance was doing, the young girl he had never met but only heard about, if she and her family were sending out people to search for him high and low on the seas. He wondered if his father had heard the news, or if he even cared enough to send a search party of his own, Chan closing his eyes as he let the wind blow through his hair, forcing a fake sense of freedom onto himself that he knew deep down he had never had. Chan didn’t know why he was fighting so hard for it, when he had never truly felt what it was before. Either here or there, he was a prisoner, captive to pirates or to the life of a royal family. Chan opened his eyes as he furrowed his eyebrows, suddenly realizing for the first time how much people hated him and his family. And these people were unknowingly holding him captive on this ship.

Suddenly a hand was rested on his shoulder, and Chan flinched, fear flashing through his body as he tipped forward, an arm sliding quickly around his waist as it gripped him tightly into their hold and pulled him back from leaning over the edge, Chan panting as he didn’t even realize for the few moments just how close he was to the other. He stared into the sea as if it had suddenly become his enemy, and the arm around his waist tightened, pulling him deeper into the embrace as his back slotted perfectly with the other’s chest, their chin practically hooked onto his shoulder as he tried to turn and see who had suddenly joined him, and was touching him. Instead the hand on his shoulder moved to cup his jaw, and the person forced his head forward, forcing his gaze back out into the ocean, as they breathed hotly against his neck. And Chan was unsure about the position, and even more unsure by the way his body suddenly felt so hot, yet he was frozen, standing still in the spot as he didn’t even try to leave the others hold.

“Tell me, what were the royals like?” the voice said, and Chan vaguely remembered how it sounded, as if he had heard it plenty of times before, but it was somehow different, Chan’s breath catching in his throat as he couldn’t make out just which boy was standing behind him. 

“W-Why?” Chan stuttered, and the boy behind him chuckled, the sound only heating him up further as his legs began to weaken, and his throat became dry.

“You worked for them, right? On that ship, serving their every whim and feeding their egos. Were they very expecting of you?” the boy asked, and Chan felt the visions of his royal tea parties flash before his eyes, how he would flirt with the servants, and save them when another royal was angry at them. Chan had several family members living amongst him, including the crowned prince, his younger brother. And each one treated the servants as if they were nothing more than dirt on the floor, something Chan had never been able to do.

“The royals were… haughty. Cruel with their words and their acts,” Chan whispered, a somber feeling building in his chest as his eyelids lowered, staring off into the sea in deep regret, knowing that the other couldn’t see the expression on his face. “I wish I could have saved everyone,” Chan mumbled, and the boy behind him hummed as he held him even closer, lifting Chan’s head higher as he stared into the clouds instead, obeying the pirates whims and silent requests.

“My father used to work for the royals as well,” the boy behind him suddenly said, and Chan gulped, the boy’s hand on his chin shifting so he could rub the boy’s cheek with his thumb, Chan melting further into the embrace as he decided not to question his reactions for only this small moment. He just wanted a few moments to allow himself to enjoy something. “In the castle, tending to the king and the first born prince. He’d leave our home with a smile, and he’d return angry, not only at the king, but at himself for allowing these people to toy with his life so. Until one day, he just didn’t return home,” the boy whispered, sadness seeping out of his voice as Chan traced the clouds with his eyes, seeing the scenes of an older man helping the king in them. Chan wondered if he could remember the face the other was talking about.

“What happened?” Chan asked, and the other sighed, resting his head fully on Chan’s shoulder as he tipped his face towards the crook of the boy’s neck, Chan shivering as tingles rode down his spine.

“They killed him. Those bastards took him from me, forcing a child to be raised without a father. Do you want to know why he died?” the boy asked, and Chan felt himself nod even though he was scared to learn the truth behind the other’s past. “All because another servant had been yelled at, and he defended them. He just stood up for his own kind, and that marked his death, as if it was the easiest choice to make, killing another human being,” the boy spat, and Chan felt as the other let go of him and forced him to turn around, Chan’s eyes widening when he saw Jisung standing in front of him, his hair ruffling in the wind, and such anger and fear embedded in his eyes, his own gaze searching through Chan’s own as if he was trying to find the answers he needed. “Anyone who works for them, and lets them get away with what they have done, is a fool,” the other said, and Chan bit his lip as he suddenly realized why the other hated him in the first place. Because he saw him almost like he was an accomplice, when in reality, he was a royal himself. And for some reason, Chan felt his heart tear in two at the thought of lying to this boy.

“I wanted to run away…” Chan whispered, and the boy’s eyes softened as he glanced away, slowly nodding his head as he took a deep, shaky breath in.

“I-I know. You didn’t know who the real monsters were until you started to work for them,” Jisung said, and Chan felt even worse as he continued to lie. Yet, it wasn’t all a lie. Chan did want to run away, but not from work and duties, but from his own family. 

“Why are sending me to slavery?” Chan suddenly asked, and the other looked up at him in shock, his breath suddenly stolen as if he was being accused of the worst crime. Jisung took a step back as he stared up at Chan, and Chan felt himself shink at the gaze, the boy glancing towards the sea once more with a deep frown.

“We are but pirates. It is only in our nature to do away with those who are not our own,” Jisung tried to justify, but Chan only scoffed as he shook his head in anger, holding his arm closer to his chest as he took a deep breath in to hopefully calm himself.

“Being a pirate justifies denying human rights?” Chan spat, and Jisung straightened up as he gritted his teeth, his hands balling into fists by his side as his anger suddenly grew.

“Not everyone is meant for these seas. And for those on it, some things are expected of us, rules that are to be followed to be allowed access to the waves. We are only doing this as a point that needs to be made,” Jisung snapped, and he took a step towards Chan, his glare heated as he skimmed his face, his gaze lowering to the boy’s lips before he licked his own. “If we’d have it our way, we’d keep you here for ourselves,” the boy lowly said, and Chan felt his breath catch in his throat as he froze, the words hitting him like a whip that tried to force him to his knees. Chan stammered as the other continued to stare at his lips even as he took a step back, before raising his gaze back to his eyes as he caught the confusion and fear from them. “Come to the stern when the sun sets,” Jisung ordered, and without another word he slipped away, leaving Chan’s view as he headed for the stern himself, and towards the rest of the boys. And finally, Chan felt his legs give in.

It was all too confusing. The way his heart raced, how his skin heated and his cheeks blushed, romanitized reactions that he had read in stories before. Sure, he saw when a woman would blush to his flirting, but it never had felt like this to him before, the feeling of something so powerful hitting his gut and exploding into butterflies, climbing up his throat and choking him up in front of the other. And Chan didn’t know what made him feel this way, whether it was the boy or the attention or the words. Maybe his mind was playing tricks on him, a cruel reality where he was forcing himself to find contentment and pleasure in such a devastating situation. And it frustrated Chan that it was all due to men, something he had never thought was possible, or heard about on his own before. Nobody had taught him this. Nobody had told him this was even possible, for men to flirt with men like this. And he wasn’t sure if it was against nature itself for him to feel this way towards it, Chan gulping as he frowned harder at himself. Maybe he was more broken than he thought.

The air grew colder, and the sun started to set, and Chan knew his time was up when he weakly stood from the ground using one hand as he grabbed onto the ledge, staring into the distance at the beauty in front of him. If one thing he was grateful for, it was the natural beauty he was allowed to see when the sun and the sky turned orange and pink, a sailors delight that cast onto the ocean. And Chan used that to fill him with courage as he gritted his teeth and turned away from it, his shadow long as he started his way back to the others, their laughter loud as it echoed across the ship. Chan made his way to the stern as the faces started to take shape, and he saw each of them with a plate in their lap and a fire in front of them, the boys stuffing their faces and joking with one another as they ate. Chan wasn’t sure if he was expected to eat with them, but Hyunjin took notice of him first, and he motioned to the seat next to him, Chan slowly and nervously making his way over without complaint before sitting between him and Minho.

Chan started towards the fire with a small frown, the light from the fire dancing around on his face as it outlined his features. And as usual he felt as the eyes drifted to him, as if he was the center of attention, each boy quieting down as they took in the blond prince in front of them. Chan felt his hand tighten into a fist around the material of his trousers, and he closed his eyes as he wished to be somewhere else than here, but he felt another hand lower onto his own, forcing him to loosen his grip, before intertwining their fingers. “If you squeeze any harder, you’ll tear the fabric,” Minho said, as if he was thoughtful for his words and his actions. Chan held back his scoff as he pulled his hand away, and he opened his eyes to stare into the fire again, wishing he could catch aflame and allow the wind to blow his ashes into the sky.

“If you’re hungry, we have some stew prepared,” Hyunjin offered, and Chan frowned deeper as he only shook his head, his appetite stolen from him the moment he was faced with these men again. No matter what they did, the first few days might never be erased from his brain.

“You must be starving,” Seungmin suddenly added, and Chan felt his frustration build as he shook his head once more, just wishing they could accept his request and leave him alone. Yet, they pushed it too far when one of the boys stood up and made Chan a plate anyways, Felix setting it into his lap with a small nod before sitting back down again. Chan felt his nostrils flare as he pushed the plate off his lap and onto the ground, the contents spilling and dirtying the wood as time seemed to freeze, the boys in shock at the action. And their shock only pissed Chan off all the more.

Chan stood from his seat as he glared at the others, their faces glowing with the light of the fire as the darkness loomed around them, the other holding back his tears as he gulped and sneered. And this seemed to put the others in a trance, as if they didn’t know how to handle this Chan, one they had seen before, but something had shifted, and now it was entirely different. One that they were aiming to get away from. But Chan was still bitter and his wounds still fresh, and he took another step back as the eyes eagerly followed him, the other holding his arm close to his chest as his body trembled with a simmering anger.

“First you starve me, and now you force me to eat when I don’t want it. You are all confusing and conflicting, and I-I don’t understand your intentions,” Chan yelled with a stutter, staring at the fire with wide, teary eyes as he stood tall in front of the boys. Nobody moved, but one spoke, his voice calm, as if he was trying to ease away Chan’s frustration.

“We may have been hasty with our treatment of you, but this has never happened to us before either. We are trying to handle things with a different approach,” Minho offered, and Chan laughed at the words, the tears streaming down his eyes as his gaze moved to glare at the other.

“You have a funny way of showing regret,” Chan bitterly said, and the other frowned as he bit his lip, Chan glancing at the others as he reached up with his free hand to wipe the tears on his cheeks. “I am still your prisoner, and you are still my captors until the moment you say I am free, and allow me the choice to leave or stay. Until then, do not pretend my life is my own. I-I can’t take this confusion much longer,” Chan trembled, feeling as his chest tightened and his tears fell faster, his vision blurry as he saw Jeongin reach forward to try to take his hand into his own. Chan sobbed as he pulled his hand away, and he stumbled back, each person looking as if they had been stricken across the face by the back of his hand. “Don’t touch me! Don’t use your touches to confuse me as well, for the warmth they bring is false, and the twisting in my stomach must be a lie. Do not try to tempt and bring me to believe something that could never be,” Chan warningly said, his step back suddenly tripping him as he almost fell to the ground, but another boy stood up and ran to catch him, Chan gasping as he felt the arm wrap around his backside and pull him back up into their embrace.

And then, it happened. An occurrence that Chan had been privy to many times before, yet this time came friction and sparks, like cannons lighting up the sky as the fire crackled in front of him. And in the moment his tears stopped and dried, and his heart skipped a beat, leaving his mind with nothing except for the guilty pleasure he took from the boy in front of him, Changbin pulling him into a sudden kiss that shook the heavens and tore into the seas. Chan went numb as his eyes widened, staring into the boy in front of him as he kissed him deeply, but all in only a single moment, before he pulled away, taking Chan’s breath with him. It had been so sudden, and so confusing, and Chan stood still as the other leaned back and smirked, licking his lips while keeping the boy steady on his feet. Chan didn’t even have time to think to argue as he was led back to his seat, a new plate of food given to him as Hyunjin started to feed him, Chan unknowingly eating the food as he stared deeply into the fire.

A kiss. He had been gifted with a kiss of all things, something that was meant to be shared between a woman and a man, something that held a thousand words in only one action. He had been kissed by a man, and it felt different than all the times he had done it with woman, not that it was better, or that it was more pleasurable, but that the words it held were more in tune, as if it didn’t matter if it was a man or woman who he had received it from, but because it was this person, just a being who he felt a connection with. Chan didn’t know what confused him more, the fact that it didn’t feel strange, or the fact that the other had even initiated such a thing with him. The one thing Chan was sure about though, was that he enjoyed it. And that terrified him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good ole' quick kiss to calm him down, nice thinking Changbin. A little backstory for Jisung, and a little more touchiness from the boys in general. Who's next? How will Chan react the next time he see's Changbin?  
> Next chapter is a small change in scenery, and a little more of Chan discovering himself. Let's watch everyone turn soft for him slowly over time, and for Chan to show his real personality and quirks to them as well as he starts to feel more comfortable.


	6. A Brief Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, a change of scenery, and Chan has a few more concrete thoughts going through his head.

The next morning, Chan woke up on his own. He had barely let himself sleep as he kept his eyes on the front of his cell, already finding it strange enough when he went to the brig the night before, his cell had been stuffed with even more blankets and pillows for a more comforting sleep. And Chan had used them, and it had been more than relaxing for his body, this strange, cuddle fest of fluffy things in his cell, but he had tried to stay awake amongst them, waiting to see if anyone would check on him, or if they’d stop by early to watch him as he slept before waking up. So far, he had been given his privacy, or as much could be offered on a ship for pirates. 

Chan realized a few things while he had stayed awake, his mind shifting on its own to the day prior and all the events that seemed to take place in the span of one day. From being forced fed, to saving Jisung’s life, to being told about the death of his father, and to the near end when Changbin kissed him. Just the thought alone made Chan blush as he pulled the blankets closer to his chin, turning onto his backside as he stared up at the ceiling. And amongst his thoughts, Chan realized that the others were treating him differently. They were treating him as if he was one of them, or even more, less like the toy they had called him when he had first arrived. Something had shifted, and the touches became warmer, and Chan was having a difficult time denying them himself, his body reacting visibly in small ways that edged the others on. Chan dared to say he enjoyed the attention, and he knew he shouldn’t, not when the memories of their brutality were so clear in his mind.

Chan argued with himself that maybe, it had all been a show. Maybe those weren’t the real boys he had met, but boys pretending to be tougher than they were really were. Chan remembered the fear he had seen in Jisung’s eyes as he loomed over his death, and it had been that look that told Chan that there was something different in him, something that didn’t speak of brutality and indifference. And Chan had been almost like the key that unlocked that side of him, the boy leaving behind the pirate-like personality and attaching this strange new one to himself, something that even allowed him to speak about his past, something that had been hard for him to bear. Maybe each boy was like this. Maybe there was a reason they pretended to be what they really weren’t, and Chan felt himself grow curious as to what made them think they needed to act that way, or to what even pushed them to become pirates in the first place. 

Regardless of who they really were, they were still sending Chan to the Julby. Jisung had even admitted to Chan that he didn’t want to, yet it was still happening, and that was the most confusing thing of them all, pirates who declared they were free, but were being forced to do something they didn’t want to. Now, Chan didn’t want to understand. He didn’t want to know what burdens they themselves had that were forcing them to put Chan in this position, he didn’t want to justify their actions in the end. But Chan wanted to understand them. As if the kiss had broken something inside of him, and his anger was seeping away and being filled with something else, a need to understand these boys, and what they were going through. And maybe when he finally took the chance to understand them, maybe they would find a way to understand when his lies were finally unveiled. But understanding would take time, which meant more interactions with the boys, and more days on this ship. It didn’t matter to him anymore, as long as he wasn’t forced to bow in front of his father in the end of it all.

The hatch to the brig opened, and Chan wondered which boy would greet him, if it would be Changbin and his sly smirk, or Jisung with his confused frown, or even Seungmin with his warming touch. Instead the boy who came to greet him was Felix, the other holding a small vial in his hands as he stayed quiet, moving towards the cell before unlocking it and opening it. Chan didn’t feel any hesitation this time when the other handed him the vial, he took it easily and drank it, handing it right back before standing and stretching the blankets off his back. Felix took a step back as he eyed the other, and he cleared his throat, Chan glancing up at him before catching the small glint in his eyes.

“There’s uh, breakfast,” Felix spoke in his deep voice, and Chan nodded, pulling his arm close to his chest as Felix glanced at it. “How are you feeling?” Felix then asked, and Chan could have laughed at the question itself, knowing that if he could, he’d scream to the world his confusion and frustration. Instead, he shrugged as he moved past Felix, walking ahead of him like he owned the ship.

“My arm still hurts,” Chan lazily said, and he stopped in front of the hatch, waiting for Felix to catch up to unlock it for him so he could climb up. Felix slowed to a stop as he stared contemplatingly at the boy, and Chan glanced at the other, a mistake in the moment when he saw the shadows casting along his face, outlining his jaw and his features. And the thought of how handsome the other was passed by his head, one that he cleared up instantly as he bit his lip and glanced away. Chan may be clear on some things, but the idea of gazing at a man in such ways was still confusing to him. 

“Changbin is upstairs,” Felix suddenly said, and Chan felt the instant blush at the name, his lips slitting into a thin line as he gulped and stared at the floor. He didn’t know why Felix pointed out the obvious, but it was as if he was gaging his reaction to the name in the first place.

“A-And?” Chan stuttered, trying to dust off his newly found shyness towards the other boy. And Felix smirked slightly at the strange attempt, taking a step closer to Chan as Chan took a step back, a gasp leaving his lips when he fell backwards against the latter, and Felix leaned over him, his hand grasping the step above his head as he loomed over the other. Chan felt his heart race in the moment, his head swimming and his cheeks burning as Felix leaned even closer as his lips grazed against his ear, Chan gulping as his eyes fluttered shut. And he didn’t move away. Something inside of him begged him to stay, and Chan stayed where he was, allowing the other to tease him in this moment, his breath hot against his ear as Chan could feel the boy’s lips pull into a haughty smirk.

“Some of us were jealous,” Felix growled, and Chan felt his legs as they tried to cave in on themselves, Felix pushing himself even closer as he held up the other with a leg between his thighs. Chan gasped at the touch as he tried to look down, but his head hit the other’s chest, Felix chuckling as Chan’s head only began to swim more.

“Y-you confuse me,” Chan stuttered, and Felix pulled back, gazing down with an intensity Chan had yet to see from him, his chest fluttering as the heat suddenly started to shift downwards in his body.

“What confuses you? ” Felix asked, and Chan gulped as he shook his head, turning to stare at the wall as another gasp left his lips when Felix pushed his leg in even more between his thighs.

“So much… I am confused by the way I feel when I am touched by you and your men, I am confused by how I am being treated, as if I wasn’t a captive amongst pirates. And I am confused why any man would want to kiss… me?” Chan whispered, and Felix frowned as his eyebrows furrowed, Chan glancing back at the other to catch his intensity once more.

“Sometimes I feel as if you aren’t who you say you are,” Felix said, and Chan froze underneath the boy, Felix missing the way he reacted to the words as he reached up with his free hand and cupped the boy’s cheek, the touch warm and oddly comforting coming from a pirate. “You aren’t the only one confused. We hold confusion in our hearts for you as well, but the difference is that while we try to make sense of it, you tend to run. Stop running, Chan,” Felix said, and he let go of the boy as he moved away, pulling his leg out as he silently glanced at Chan once more, before moving to undo the hatch. Chan panted as he stayed where he was, but when things were ready he moved aside, watching the other climb up before him, before leaving Chan alone to make the choice if he wanted to join the others or not. And while Felix hadn’t done much to end his confusion, he did give him the push he needed to face the others once more for the day.

Chan gulped as he started to climb the hatch, feeling the sea breeze catch his hair the moment he was above deck, the sun slowly rising in the distance as he saw the sleepy men gather around the table. Chan closed the hatch as he walked over to join them, and this time he took the empty seat before Jisung and Jeongin, feeling their gazes burn into his skin as he stared down at the table with a frown. One gaze felt hotter than the others, and he felt himself blush when he knew who was looking at him, the boy who had kissed him during his panic only the day before. And he felt his lips tingle as he shuffled in his seat, waiting for someone to say something, or waiting for the silence to end in general, the blush on his cheeks rising again as the boy’s easily took notice of it, and decided to spare him with mercy.

“We’ll be heading to shore today,” Jisung suddenly said, and Chan felt the words strike him like a cord, the prince glancing up at the other as he immediately took to his eyes. Have they always been this beautiful?

“W-What?” Chan stuttered, and Jisun chuckled as he smiled, the act shocking Chan even more as his own eyes widened in surprise. With staring at his smile, came staring at his lips, and Chan felt something stir inside of him, something that quietly asked him to see how different Jisung’s kiss would be from Changbin’s. Except he quieted down the thought immediately as he hotly blushed, glancing away from the other, and accidentally catching Changbin’s gaze instead. There just wasn’t an escape from these men.

“We need to restock on a few things, now that we have another mouth to feed on board. As well as maybe grabbing a few sets of clothes for you,” Changbin replied for Jisung, and Chan felt his eyebrows furrow at the words, wondering why they even cared if he was clothed and fed. 

“You can come with us, if you’d like. Of course, we won’t allow you the chance to even run away if you wanted,” Hyunjin easily, not hiding the small warning in his words as Chan glanced towards him. Right, he was still their prisoner on this ship. Yet, something in Chan told himself that he wouldn’t run away. Things were still confusing, yet it was a confusion Chan needed to figure out on his own and not ignore. Which meant being upfront with his questions, and getting to know the others. For the time being, he’d become one of them.

“I’ll go,” Chan said, and Hyunjin nodded as he kept a straight face towards Chan, a hint in his eyes that told more than just the blank face did. Chan ignored it as Jeongin slid his plate over to infront of Chan, Chan glancing down at it as he heard his stomach audibly rumble from the sight of food.

“Here, eat before we leave. Jisung will steer the ship towards where we’ll be going,” Jeongin offered, and Chan found himself for the first time accepting the request, picking up the fork as he pushed a few bites between his lips. The act seemed to please the others, and a light banter started up again, their gazes still drifting to Chan as his own stayed still on the food in front of him.

Things still weren’t okay, and maybe they never would be. But for now Chan wanted to focus on the feeling inside of him, the sparks he felt when he was touched by another, or even kissed by Changbin. Maybe he had been wrong all along, maybe there were things he had still yet to learn, and maybe, he could discover them along with these boys. It wasn’t an ideal start they all had, and for now it wasn’t an ideal ending either, but something told Chan that none of that mattered. Life would always take different twists and turns, and all he could do was see how he felt in the moment he was living in. And so, Chan wanted to find a way to enjoy his time on this ship. He wanted to use this to finally run away from his family, and he wanted to use this to discover himself more as a person, knowing that eventually someday his confusion would transform into knowledge about himself. Things still weren’t okay, but maybe they could be.

**********

They arrived at shore quicker than Chan imagined, and he stared off the ledge and towards the port town that below it, the pirates hiding away their flags as they dropped anchor and prepared to leave the ship. Jisung had let Chan borrow some more clothes that had been lying around, and Chan was now wearing a fresh dark grey tunic with black trousers, a sling still around his arm that he decided he’d only keep on for another day. The muscle was still hurting and bruised, but the swelling had finally gone down, Chan able to move around more freely as he turned and walked towards the gathering boys, their eyes on him as a few smiled, and a few clung onto their stoic expressions. Chan stood next to the boys, and Hyunjin took his side along with Minho, the two glancing at him before towards Jisung.

“Alright let’s be quick, we already know what we need and who’s in charge of what,” Jisung said, and the boys nodded, Minho suddenly gently grasping Chan’s arm as he held onto him. Chan understood this as his way of making sure Chan didn’t separate himself, and he stayed still, staring past Jisung and towards the town instead. The group seemed to hesitate, and Chan had a feeling it was because of him, but soon they were making their way off the boat and onto the docks, Chan almost crumbling to the floor at the feeling of unwavering land, Minho holding him up as he paused to glance down at him. Hyunjin stopped as well as the rest of the boys moved forward, and Chan took a deep breath as he steadied himself, giving the two a silent nod to let them know he was okay to walk again. They were used to going between land and sea, but for Chan, this was still new.

“Where are we going?” Chan asked, and Minho hummed as they stepped off the docks and onto the streets of the port town, Chan glancing each and every way as he took in the new sights. All his life he had been stuck in the castle, rarely able to get out, and this had been something he had only been privy to seeing a few times, the sights fascinating as his eyes grew wider and he took in the different stores and people in this town. Hyunjin stared down at him with a contemplative gaze, and Minho pointed towards a nearby shop, a few mannequins standing out front with tailored clothes on them.

“Our job is to watch over you, and find you some new clothes,” Minho said, and Chan nodded as he stared towards the store, his gaze being stolen the moment he saw a figure dancing in the street. Chan’s lips opened in surprise as he stared towards the talented young girl, and he pointed towards her, whispering under his breath as he spoke.

“What’s she doing?” Chan asked in awe, and both boy’s furrowed their eyebrows as they glanced at one another before back at Chan, Chan glancing up at Hyunjin as he caught his eye.

“A street performer, they are plentiful in every town. Did yours not have any?” Hyunjin asked, and Chan froze as he silently cursed himself out, realizing what he had said to the boy. Chan didn’t grow up in a town, he grew up in a palace. There was no such thing as street performers in a palace.

“O-Oh yeah, sorry it’s just been so long…” Chan wearily said, and he glanced at the dance once more as he pushed past his excitement, turning to the tailor's shop as he made his way forward. Minho and Hyunjin easily followed as they still looked unsure, but the three let it go for now as they still needed to get new clothes for Chan.

Chan was led in first before followed by the other two, his eyes catching onto all the bright colors that the store had to offer, but the two boys making their way to the lesser clothes while dragging Chan along with them, the shopkeeper looking up as something glinted in his eye. Hyunjin and Minho started to whisper to one another as Chan looked away, but Minho kept his hand on Chan’s arm, his hold somewhat tighter now that Chan had an easier escape this way. Chan didn’t really feel like running though. It was odd, and Chan didn’t know how to explain it, but he stayed because he wanted to. He really was a fool.

“My my, what a beautiful young man,” someone suddenly said, and Chan glanced up to see the old shopkeeper creeping towards him, the two boys next to him pausing in their conversation as they turned to look towards the other as well. Chan held his breath as the newcomer stood in front of him, and it was the perfect moment, the perfect time to scream and beg for help, yet he didn’t.

“Thank you?” Chan wearily said as he suddenly understood the other was addressing him, and the two boys next to him seemed to unstiffen when they realized Chan wouldn’t run, Hyunjin taking his side as he stared the old man down.

“We’re here for clothes only,” Hyunjin strictly said, but the old man chuckled as he reached forward, Chan’s eyes widening as his fingers touched the bottom of his chin. But before he could touch Chan anymore, Hyunjin slapped his hand away, his eyes glowering with anger as he glared towards the other. It was the first time Chan had seen something other than a stoic expression on the boy. “Don’t touch him,” Hyunjin warned, and Chan felt Minho’s grip on his arm tighten, the other pulling him back as Hyunjin stepped in front of him, the shopkeeper growing nervous as he held his hands up in surprise.

“Oh, you seem to be mistaken! I was merely pondering how much he looks like my late wife, that's all!” the man nervously laughed, and Hyunjin continued to glare even as the man took a step back, Chan feeling something in his heart flutter at the protective way the two were treating him. It was odd, being protected by the men he originally considered he needed protection from. But like the tides, something was slowly shifting, and Chan could only blush as he realized that he didn’t necessarily dislike the treatment. 

The man walked away as Hyunjin stayed in front of Chan, keeping an eye out around the store as Minho quickly went through the clothes and found a few things for Chan to wear. Chan tried to stay calm as the tension around them slowly rose, and when they finally paid for the things and left, Chan let out a long sigh, the two glancing down at him with slight worried gazes. “We need to meet up with the others in the middle of town now,” Minho explained, and Chan nodded as he pulled him gently forward, the three heading further into the town as the dancing girl caught his eyes again. The two slowed to allow Chan a moment to watch her, but they seemed to be on a tight schedule as soon enough she was out of view, the town suddenly growing even busier as they made their way to the center of it. 

The center of the town was a fountain circled by small shops and businesses, and Chan could see Jeongin and Seugnmin already standing and waiting for the arrival of the others with small sacks of food in their hands, their eyes catching Chan immediately as their postures seemed to relax. Maybe they were worried about allowing him to go out without all the boys around, but they stood close to him as soon as he stepped towards him, each boy pulling him between them as they silently waited for the arrival of the rest. Chan glanced around as he stared from person to person, and Chan felt his mind shift slowly as he started to relax after the small scene in the shop, the grasp on his arm more comforting than anything.

And then it happened. In only a few seconds the relaxation spiked as his heart leapt, and he watched as the rest of the three boys ran towards them in a panic, screaming words that he could see from their lips, but was too far to catch their ears. And when he finally could make them out, Chan was already being pulled along and dragged through the busy streets, Chan gasping as he tried to run with the group the best he could. “T-The guards are after us!” Jisung had yelled, and Chan glanced behind him to see the guards following them, their swords drawn and anger on their faces, each and everyone of them as unrecognizable as the next, but the colors they adorned striking Chan in the chest as he felt his throat grow dry and his head spin. They were wearing his family's crest and color, they were still in his nation.

Chan tripped as Minho pulled him to his feet, his arm in the sling bouncing around as the pain began to grow. And Chan had the chance to yell for them, to scream for help in hopes that his guards would save him. Yet, that would mean they would bring him back to his father, to the life he had hated and wished he could leave all this time. And Chan found himself running with the group, faster than the others as Minho’s grip slipped off his arm, each boy staring at his back in confusion as their captive took the lead. Chan didn’t want to go back, he needed to run away as well.

Chan darted down a small alley as his feet carried him, the others following his lead as they turned as well, their pants and the scuffing of their shoes loud as people jumped out of the way and the guards chased them. He needed a place to hide, somewhere big enough for the eight boys in total, and he cursed when he saw nothing, glancing from side to side as he continued to run. And then suddenly he had an idea, Chan smiling to himself as he felt a thrill he had never been given before, the boy heading for the forest beyond the town as he sprinted, the rest eagerly keeping up with him as some held smiles on their faces even during the panic. And in one moment Chan was running and in the next he was falling, jumping from the edge of the town to the bottom of the forest, a cliff laid out in front of him that he had seen in the distance. Chan fell to the ground roughly as he tumbled and rolled, falling flat onto his stomach after with a loud huff. But suddenly there were a few hands picking him up from the ground, and Chan glanced at Changbin and Felix as they smirked towards him, Chan blushing before stumbling to run again.

With a glance behind him, Chan realized they were no longer being followed, and they slowed to a stop, panting and wheezing as he heard one of the boys start to laugh, Chan glancing towards Jisung as he held his stomach and grinned widely. Soon the others started to chuckle as well, and Chan furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, understanding that this was something that the others were used to, but Chan was not. “Jisung, what have we said about your temper!” Seungmin groaned even as he smiled, and Jisung shook his head as he whiped the tears from his eyes.

“Bastard called us filth because our bartering was too low! So, we might have stolen a few things to get back at him, and maybe he realized right away,” Jisung nervously chuckled, and then he turned to look at Chan, his smile slowly falling as he suddenly looked confused. “Why were you running like it was the end of your life?” Jisung asked, and Chan felt his chest tighten as his stomach flared, each boy now looking his way as curiosity took over their faces.

“I-I just didn’t want to be mistaken for a pirate!” Chan nervously lied, and Jisung hummed as he nodded, taking a step forward as he reached towards Chan and placed a hand on his shoulder, Chan jumping at the sudden touch as he shrunk under the other’s gaze.

“Well, your quick thinking saved us! We owe you one,” Jisung smiled, and Chan sighed as he felt the hand move from his shoulder to the back of his neck, the boy in front of him smiling softly as he stared at Chan. Chan felt his cheeks heat up under the gaze, but suddenly a pair of arms tightened around his stomach, Chan gasping as he was pulled back into Jeongin’s embrace and chest as Jisung’s hand slipped out from behind his neck.

“How do we get back from here?” Jeongin asked, and Jisung hummed as he took a step back, staring at Chan and the blush that was rising up his neck as well, Chan gulping as he didn’t want to admit he enjoyed the embrace. He wondered if he was broken, all because he liked being touched by another man.

“I say we go around the forest and head back into town at night, and sneak our way past the guards,” Seungmin suggested and Jisung hummed as he nodded, Changbin suddenly stepping forward as he stared at Chan with an intense gaze, Chan freezing under the pair of eyes as Jeongin tightened his hold around his stomach. 

“I’ll stay with Chan next time,” Changbin declared, and the others shrugged as if it wasn’t that big of a deal, but Chan felt his chest tighten at the words, knowing that Changbin would be keeping a close eye on him the whole time. Changbin smirked when he saw the nervous look on Chan’s face, but just as easily he turned around and moved to sit on the ground, the others following as Jeongin let go of Chan and led him to another spot as well. Chan sat with a sigh as he felt a small pain strike his stomach, and he knew he’d have bruising in the morning from the fall he had taken.

“Let's rest for now before the sun starts to set,” Jisung declared, and the group nodded as Chan suddenly felt tired, his eyes lowering as a small yawn left his lips. He didn’t really sleep much the night before. As Chan drifted, Seungmin glanced towards him and stood from his spot, moving to sit behind back and against a tree, keeping Chan between his legs as he lowered the other to lay on his chest. And Chan was too tired to question the embrace, or the hand that made its way to his hair, carding through his blond locks as Chan’s eyes fully shut. It was the small hummed song that left the others lips that fully helped him to drift off, and Chan fell asleep in front of the group, each and every eye on him, their thoughts written on their faces, but unknown by Chan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, I told you they would get softer! Things are still strange and confusing, but Chan has decided to take the time to explore it. Plus, its his best bet if he doesn't want to return to the life of a royal. Still wondering what is up with Stray Kids and the Julby...


	7. In the Middle of the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of steam this time around hehehe

Chan woke up from the shuffling around him, Seungmin sitting up in his seat as he helped Chan up as well. With a small yawn his eyes fluttered open, and he took in the scene around him, the sun almost fully set as the rest of the group gathered their things to return to the boat. Chan leaned forward and crawled out of the others lap, and Seungmin got up, helping Chan to his feet before smiling softly at him, Chan catching the smile before glancing away. It was still strange to be treated so softly, but Seungmin seemed to enjoy giving him this type of treatment, Chan repositioning the sling on his arm as he glanced towards the others. Their eyes were already on him, and Changbin slowly walked across the clearing as he took his side, wrapping his arm around his shoulder as he pulled him close and smirked at him.

“Time to go,” Changbin whispered, and Chan shivered as he nodded, the boy's arm on his shoulder squeezing him for only a moment before letting go. Instead he slid his hand into Chan’s own, and he intertwined their fingers, trapping Chan in the small touch as Chan felt his cheeks blush, hoping none of the others would be able to see it in the darkness.

Without a word Jisung waved the boy’s to follow, the group staying low as they pushed past bushes and trees, slowly climbing back up the hill of the forest to the side of the village, aiming to go around it and head straight for the port and their ship. Chan kept a nervous eye out for any guards, and he hoped none of them would recognize him if they did see him, knowing that if word got back that he was living with pirates, he’d be murdered for treason. Instead Chan held his breath as he used the hand on his own to guide him and take him forward, and he knew Changbin was just as serious about keeping him safe, the other taking the lead as Chan scrambled to keep up behind him.

To think only a few days ago, Chan was being beaten by these same boys, being told he was worthless and nothing but a toy on their ship. And now he was running with them, saving their lives and acting as if he was one of them, the boys only using soft words and softer touches towards him now. It was strange, the shift in their relationship, and while Chan wasn’t sure what started it, he was sure it was there. Instead he started to decide to not question it and to follow it, to ride the waves of joy he felt from it all. It was something Chan had never felt before, and yet he knew it was something he craved. And he would chase it until it ran out.

Soon the group could see their ship, and they silently cheered as they snuck past guards as they blended in with the nighttime civilians, running onto the docks as they stayed low as they found their ship. And as easily as they had run away, they had returned, the boys climbing back onto their ship and cheering silently as they made to detach from the docks as quickly as possible. Jisung ran to steer the boat, Felix and Seungmin went to bring up the anchor, and Jeongin, Minho, and Hyunjin pulled at the masts, letting them roll down to catch the wind. Changbin pulled Chan along with him as Chan suddenly felt seasick again after being away from the boat for so long, and as Chan gagged, Changbin cursed, dragging him away from the others, and bringing him to the second level of the ship, right above the brig, Chan noticing cots thrown around and a small kitchen underneath as well. Chan hadn’t been to this part before, and even as he tore his hand away from Changbin’s own to cover his mouth in hopes to hold off his sickness, he was still curious as he glanced around, Changbin motioning to one of the open cots as he moved to grab something from inside the kitchen.

Chan sat down as he felt the ship sway, and he gagged again, knowing that they were finally sailing away and towards safety. There went his chance at running away from his captors, but still something about that made him happy, Chan gulping down the built up saliva in his mouth as he felt the corners of his lips raise. Changbin returned to him shortly as he looked slightly panicked, and he gave Chan a new vial, the prince opening it up quickly and throwing it back as he held his breath and waited for it to settle. The two paused as Changbin waited for Chan to calm down, and when he visibly saw Chan relax, he let out a long sigh, a smile growing on his face as he shook his head and moved to sit next to the boy.

“I wonder how you worked on a ship for so long if your sea sickness is that bad,” Changbin joked, and Chan gulped, feeling a small nervous sweat break out on the back of his neck as he slowly nodded his head.

“Um, well there was a similar potion I would take to help it,” Chan lied, and Changbin furrowed his eyebrows as he glanced towards Chan, Chan feeling the gaze on him as if it was searing his skin by its heat.

“That’s strange, this is a recipe of herbs that Hyunjin’s family created. The reason we have so much, is because Hyunjin suffers from sea sickness as well,” Changbin explained, and Chan wondered if that was the reason why they had taken pity on him in the first place after Hyunjin watched him throw up. He had been kind enough to offer up his positions all along.

“I don’t understand any of you, but Hyunjin has been the hardest to read,” Chan suddenly said, and Chanbin hummed as he placed a hand on Chan’s thigh, the boy blushing as he felt heat follow the touch.

“He won’t talk about his past too much, but all of us have a reason to be here, and tough experiences to show for it. You yourself seemed to have a hard time if you were trying to run away,” Changbin explained, and Chan hummed as he leaned closer to Changbin, resting his side on his shoulder as he glanced around the messy room and the boy's things thrown around it.

“And what is your story?” Chan whispered, wondering if he was even allowed to ask that question in the first place. Changbin froze as he glanced at the boy on his side, and he let out a sigh, shaking his head his thumb started to rub small circles into the boy’s thigh.

“You should never ask a man his secrets,” Chan suddenly said, his lips pulling up into a smirk as he suddenly pulled away, grabbing onto the front of Chan’s shirt as he forcefully pushed him down onto the bed. Chan gasped as the other climbed on top of him, and his eyes automatically lidded when the other straddled him and took his chin between his fingers, angling his head back as he leaned down onto the boy. “What if I told you I was a thief who lived on the streets, spending my days looting for coins, and my nights with the woman at the taverns?” Changbin asked in a sultry tone, and Chan gulped as he shivered, his eye threatening to close as he stared up at the other.

“I’d tell you that you’re not the only playboy in this room,” Chan whispered back, his words strangely confident against the heat he felt pooling in his gut. Changbin smirked wider at the words as something flashed in his eyes, and he hummed, licking his lips as he leaned in even closer to the other.

“I don’t think our kiss went that well, shall we try again?” Changbin teasingly said, and Chan groaned at the words, unsure of why they made him feel even better with the thought of their lips touching again. But as the other leaned in, and Chan braced for another kiss, the door to the room was slammed open and two of the other boys walked in, laughing and bickering before suddenly falling quiet at the sight of the two boys. Changbin leaned back to smile sheepishly at the others, and Chan blushed as he turned his head to the side, the fingers holding his chin slipping as Chan avoided the gazes on him.

“Oh, what’s this?” Minho asked as he stepped forward, and Seungmin smiled by his side as he followed him, the two moving closer to the boy’s on the bed as Changbin cleared his throat and moved to stand up from the other. 

“Just a little bonding, that’s all,” Changbin said as he stood and moved to push down the wrinkles in his clothes, and Chan almost rolled his eyes at the words as he sat up, holding onto his hurting arm as Minho crossed his arms across his chest with a smirk on his face.

“It looked like you were trying to steal another kiss from him,” Minho accused, and Changbin scoffed as he smirked himself, his eyes flashing as he licked his lips once more.

“Well, now we’ll never know,” Changbin teased, and Minho laughed as he shook his head, each boy turning to Chan as he felt the pressure of every gaze on him. Seungmin took a step forward as he took Chan’s free hand into his own, and he smiled softly, Chan chancing a glance up at the other as he gazed down at him with warm eyes.

“Chan, would you like another bath?” Seungmin offered, and the thought of warm, sudsy water suddenly excited Chan, the boy finding himself starting to smile as he eagerly nodded his head. Seungmin chuckled as the other two watched the boy smile with awe, and Seungmin pulled on his arm, helping him to stand off the bed before leading him away from the other two. “You can continue your… conversation, another time. For now I’ll be taking care of him,” Seungmin yelled back at Changbin, and the other boy playfully glared as he chuckled, Chan glancing behind him before finally being led out of the second floor.

It was still night, and Chan could see the port’s shore in the distance, but they were making a steady pace away from it, Seungmin slowing down as he let go of Chan’s hand. The prince followed the other as he led him to the room he had bathed in before, and Chan remembered how Minho and Felix had watched him the first time, Chan wondering if it was Seungmin’s turn to keep an eye on him as well. Maybe it was the way he had not tried to escape on land, or the shift in their relationships, but when Seungmin brought him to the room and Chan entered, Seungmin only stayed by the door, holding it open as he smiled and motioned to a set of clothes on the ground. 

“Those are for you to wear when you are done. There’s no need to rush, take your time,” Seungmin softly said, and with a nod he closed the door, Chan pausing as he listened to the footsteps lead away, before letting out a deep sigh of breath. Finally, a moment of peace. And not only was it a moment of peace, but it would be relaxing as Chan turned to the tub, the water inside of it steaming as he smiled gently to himself. It was strange because whilst he was given freedom on this ship, it was as if the others were leading him around, picking out what was best for him like making sure he was eating and that he was updated on his potions. Chan chuckled to himself as he shook his head, the memory flashing in his head of running along with the group, the adrenaline he had felt one of the same as the others. At that moment he wasn’t Chan, the captive hiding his identity. He was a part of Stray Kids.

Chan took off the sling around his arms as he dropped it to the floor before studying his arm the best he could in the dark, a small candle lit and propped up on a chair to dimly light up the room. Chan groaned at the dark purple colors he could make out around it, and he slowly let it fall to his side, sharp pain running up and down from the muscle and stiffening after being in that same position for so long. While before Chan thought he was crazy for saving Jisung, now he believed it was worth it. Because there was definitely something more there, something he never even considered could exist in another man, but it was intense and attention seeking, something he felt with not only one boy, but with all of them. Some had been more open about their advances, but as each played their cards, Chan found himself being pulled towards their whims and personalities. He didn’t know anything about them, or about their lives beforehand, yet he knew that the boys he was seeing, were their true selves. Not the rude pirates he had been forced to endure the first few days. 

Chan reached for the bottom of his shirt as he pulled it over his head and threw it to the floor as well, and then he pulled down his trousers, catching his briefs underneath as he let them fall to the floor. And he stood straight as he basked naked in the room, allowing his skin to breathe and for his muscles to relax, Chan letting out another sigh as he felt his body move without all the added weight. Chan glanced at the tub and slowly walked over to it before lifting his legs in one at a time, and he lowered himself into the water, bringing his knees to his chest as the water pooled over them, and his head fell backwards over the rim of the tub. Chan felt his body melt with the warm water, and he just stayed still as he let his mind drift through different faces, noticing their smiles and their eyes, noticing the way they spoke and their mannerisms. It felt good to notice those things about the others, and he wondered if they were noticing them in him as well.

Chan sighed once more as he lifted his head and reached for the sponge floating in the tub, rubbing it up his arms and down his legs, smiling when he saw the moon peak out from behind the clouds in the night sky and glisten on the water he was bathing in. Chan licked his lips as he rubbed it up his neck, and down his chest, feeling the roughness of the sponge as it dragged across his nipples, and the lower he went, the hotter the water grew, Chan blushing as he wondered what was making him this way in the moment. Chan’s lips parted as his eyes lidded, and he reached down with the sponge, jumping when he hit his length with it, the muscle already hard and aching as it stayed under the water. Chan groaned as he let go of the sponge and watched it float back to the top, and he lifted his hand, running it through his locks as he stared down at the problem in front of him. Chan felt heated, and the blame was to put on his thoughts of the other men.

Chan rubbed his hand down his chest and the small protruding abs as he bit his lip, leaning back further in the tub as he was unsure if he should ignore the problem, or indulge in it, his hand slipping further by accident as he grazed against the tip, the boy taking in a sharp breath as he shivered in anticipation. He glanced towards the door, and he paused as he held his breath, listening for any noises or footsteps, before finally giving in and taking his length into the palm of his hand, wrapping his fingers around it and feeling as his toes curled at the immediate pleasure. Chan lifted his other hand to wrap around his mouth to attempt to stay quiet as he started to stroke himself, and he shut his eyes tightly, small muffled moans leaking from behind his hand and the water gently splashed around the movement, his thighs spreading the best they could as they tensed under the water.

Chan let his head fall back as the veins in his neck strained, a sight of beauty and etherealness to any peaking eye, and the moonlight shined over his features, the boy glowing as his skin turned flushed, and his back started to arch, his hand clamping even harder over his mouth as his moans grew louder. He slowed down his pace as he thumbed at his tip, teasing himself as he imagined one of the boys teasing him like they did with their words, and he jumped again when he took his shaft even tighter, the friction perfect as melting him further, until the hand slipped from his mouth and fell to rest around his neck, his lips parted as the moans rang free from him. He was too far gone to realize how loud he was, and right when he felt the heat inside of him bubble up, his back arching as he grew excited for the end, there was a knock on the door, shocking Chan out of his pleasure as he immediately let his length go in the water and straightened up in the tub, the door opening as a familiar face peeked through.

Chan wanted to groan as his length throbbed for attention, but all he did bite his lip as he tried to stay calm, eyeing the boy who slowly entered the room, his eyes lit up and a small smile on his face. Seungmin had returned, and Chan couldn’t help as his gaze traveled down the boy’s body, wondering what he looked like beneath the clothes, and how he would sound receiving his touch. Never before had Chan been eager to see another man naked, and while he didn’t even know the first thing about sex with a man, he knew he wished it with each of them, the other saunting towards Chan as his smile alone was enough to tease Chan into twitching under the water. He watched as Seungmin’s gaze traveled the features on his face, before falling down towards the exposed skin, Chan thankful that the tub could hide his most daunting feature of them all. But he knew the other was studying him and the flushed color lighting up his neck and his cheeks, and Chan shivered as small bumps grew on his chest, sliding deeper into the water in hopes he could find warmth from that.

“I heard noises, I just came to make sure you were alright,” Seungmin whispered as something in his eyes told another story, Chan blushing as he licked his lips and looked away from the other.

“I-I’m alright,” Chan stuttered, and Seungmin hummed as he took a step forward, Chan glancing at the boy and his eyes widening when he saw the movement. Chan closed his legs the best he could as he pushed his arms between them to hide the heavy sight underneath the water, and he lowered his head when the other stood right on top of him, Chan hiding everything right in time as he thought he heard the other chuckle softly at the act. Chan lifted his head to gaze at the other, and Seungmin smiled as he lowered himself onto his knees on the floor, the boy pulling up his sleeves as he silently reached into the tub and took the floating sponge into his hand.

“Do you mind if I help?” Seungmin asked, his words hinting to something else as his face stayed passive, and Chan felt himself nod before the question caught up to him, the prince gulping as he leaned back and pushed his hands to cover himself better. Seungmin hummed as he let his eyes travel down Chan’s bare chest once more, before moving down his well sculpted muscle and thighs, and his smile seemed to shift into a smirk when he stopped his gaze on the part that Chan was hiding, the other licking his lips before glancing away. Seungmin moved to put the sponge on his chest, and he lathered his skin in small, delicate circles with the sponge, Chan letting out a relaxed sigh even as his frustration only grew inside of him. Seungmin took it slow, but he was effective, covering all of Chan’s open skin as he gently rubbed circles on the prince’s nipples, Chan biting down on his lip as he tried to hold in his moans. And then when he was done he moved to his legs and his thighs, leaning over the tub as his tunic hung off his body, Chan chancing a look into the small hole under his neck as he saw the boy's chest inside it. Chan blushed even more at the sight, and Seungmin glanced at him, as if he knew where Chan was looking, and as if he had put himself into that position on purpose.

Seungmin paused as he reached Chan’s thighs, pulling his other hand up as he reached into the water, grabbing onto one of them as he pushed it away from the other, spreading Chan’s legs as the boy’s eyes widening and he scrambled to hide his hardened length even more. Yet, Seungmin stayed silent as he spread the boy, rubbing the sponge down his inner thighs as Chan shivered and closed his eyes, hoping that the torture would stop there before he was pushed too far in his need for the other. The sponge traveled until the end, and Chan gasped when he suddenly felt the boy’s wrist rub against his length, Chan’s eyes opening as he blushed widely at the touch. Yet the other boy only ignored it as if he had never felt how hard the boy was in the first place, and even though his lips titled into a small smirk, he pulled back, letting go of the boy's thighs and the sponge as he raised his hands to drip dry over the water.

“All clean…” Seungmin whispered, a warm smile lighting up his face as Chan bit his lip and kept a close watch on the boy, Seungmin shaking his hands before drying them by his side. And suddenly he had a strange thought as Chan sat up in the tub, glancing at the boy’s lips and wondering what they would feel like on his own. He had only kissed a man once, and while it was with Changbin, it had been too quick to judge how pleasurable it was or not, Chan taking in a deep breath as he glanced at the boy’s eyes to see him already knowingly staring at him.

“Seungmin…” Chan whispered, and the boy hummed as he shuffled closer to Chan on his knees, the boy close enough that Chan could feel the warmth of his skin from even inside the tub. Or maybe that was the heat that flared through his body when he breathed in through his nose and smelled his cologne. “There’s something I’m curious about,” Chan continued as his gaze dipped to the other’s lips again, Seungmin smiling as he reached forward and wrapped a hand around the back of the boy’s neck, cradling his head as his fingers played with the edge of his hair.

“And what might that be?” Seungmin whispered knowingly, Chan feeling his eyes lid as he tipped his head back, the other holding him even stronger as he leaned in closer, his other hand coming up to cup his cheek and gently thumb at the corner of his lips. Chan sighed at the touch as he smiled, and he watched the way the moon shone across the others face, the moment too surreal to pass by.

“I’m eager to understand what a… man’s kiss feels like,” Chan said, and Seungmin chuckled as he nodded, his thumb tapping and gently pulling on the boys lips as he gazed longingly at them.

“Was Changbin’s not enough?” Seungmin asked, and Chan gulped as he lightly shook his head in the hold, his eyes eager as he sat up more in the tub, Seungmin helping him to sit up as he leaned in even closer.

“I want to feel what your lips feel like on mine as well,” Chan said, and Seungmin smirked as he rested his forehead against the prince’s, Chan taking in a sharp breath as his eyes closed. “I want to feel what it feels like to be kissed by all of you,” Chan continued, and Seungmin hummed knowingly as he tipped Chan’s head back, his lips so close to his own as he felt the boy’s hot breath against them.

“Then we shall start with one here. Allow me to grant your wish,” Seungmin whispered, and Chan held his breath in anticipation as he waited for the moment their lips collided, Chan feeling the moments tick by as if they were his last. And when Seungmin finally caved and softly connected the two of them, Chan felt time freeze around him on his last and final second, tingles shooting down his spine and striking him in his already heated area.

Chan squirmed as he kissed Seungmin, the other soft and gentle with him, a large contrast to the way Changbin had pulled him forward and forced his lips on his own. But oddly enough, Chan found himself liking both of them equally, Chan sighing into the lips on his own as Seungmin held him close, guiding him through their moment before deepening the kiss. Chan had kissed many women in his life, and he knew how to kiss well enough for it to be pleasurable, but this time and like the time with Changbin, something felt different. As if pleasure wasn’t the only main concern, but a deep underlying romanticism was as well, Chan opening his mouth as Seungmin pushed his tongue in gently, tasting the boy before pulling his tongue back once more. And when Seungmin pulled away with heavy breaths, Chan licked his swollen lips and let his eyes flutter open, staring at the beautiful boy who smiled so softly at him, as if he was scared that Chan would break from a kiss alone.

Seungmin’s touch lingered as if he didn’t want to pull away, but both boys knew it was too early for more, Seungmin giving in as he let go of his grasp around Chan’s neck, Chan gulping as he tried to calm down his racing heart and his stubborn hard length. And Chan decided to hold in his thoughts as long as the other was still with him, to carry on the moment as Chan let out a sigh and smiled, Seungmin smiling back at him as if he wanted to know what Chan was thinking. But he didn’t ask, and Chan didn’t tell. And as Seungmin slowly moved to stand once more, Chan followed him with a heavy gaze, Seungmin sighing as he reached up to scratch the back of his neck before shaking his head. “I suppose I’ll let you finish up. Find one of us when you are done,” Seungmin said, and Chan nodded as he watched the other hesitate to leave, Seungmin giving in as he moved to the door and left, shutting it behind him before leaving Chan alone once more.

There wasn’t a lot to think about. Chan knew a few things, and he knew one of them was that he had truly enjoyed the kiss, and in fact he was already craving another one, the prince licking his lips in hope to still taste the other on him. Instead he didn’t take the effort to worry about these thoughts, something he had spent too much time on doing before, instead he allowed them to carry him until the end, Chan slowly standing out of the water as his length calmed down in front of him, Chan deciding to leave that mess for another time. Because what he really wanted to do, was be with the others once more. And so he dried himself and changed, leaving behind the sling, and his feet bare as he walked over to the door and wasted no time opening it, Chan glancing out with a smile on his face as the wind immediately was swept up into his hair. His eyes landed on Hyunjin first, and so he made his way over to him, the other glancing up from a book he had on his lap, his lips in a thin line as he stared at the approaching boy.

“I was told to find one of you?” Chan asked, and Hyunjin silently nodded as he closed his book, his long blond hair tied up into a half ponytail as the rest of his hair fell down the back of his neck, Chan taking notice of the small mole that lingered beneath his eyes. Hyunjin slowly stood up as he left his book on the seat instead, and he nodded for Chan to follow him, the other walking behind Hyunjin as the two passed the hatch to the brig, and instead made their way to the second floor Chan had discovered earlier.

“We’ve decided to upgrade your stay from the brig,” Hyunjin suddenly said, and Chan glanced at him before making his way to the room with the cots from before, the boys all laying around lazily as Chan immediately took their attention. Chan stared wide eyed at the others, and when his gaze met Seungmin's he blushed, the boy smiling softly as he laid in bed. 

“Will I be given a cot?” Chan asked, and Hyunjin nodded as he led him to the cot against the wall between Felix’s and Jeongin’s, Chan giving them a small nod as he sat down on it and looked up at Hyunjin expectantly.

“We’re trusting you by giving you this. Don’t make us take it away and send you back to the brig,” Hyunjin warned, but the words were necessary and not harsh, and Chan understood what he meant, the prince nodding his head as he felt the bed underneath him. It was already better than the blankets and pillows he had been given in the brig, and he eagerly folded himself onto it as he laid down with a sigh, closing his eyes and smiling into the pillow below his head.

“Thank you…” Chan whispered, and he missed the way Hyunjin’s face softened and his lips twitched, as if there was more he wanted to say and do. But instead he stayed quiet as he walked away, and Chan allowed himself to fall asleep even around all the others, the days slowly getting better, but still far from ideal. But for now, it was enough for Chan to feel happy, and he drifted to sleep with the knowledge that he was safe and sound with the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D we were so close to a sexy time! But it'll give us more to look forward to when Chan's finally to frustrated and has to give in lol wonder who he will receive the next kiss from????


	8. A Duel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting a little playful 😜

For a moment, Chan didn’t know where he was. The cot he was on was just too comfortable compared to the cold nights in the brig, and as he opened his eyes he groaned, his eyes only parted by a sliver as he glanced around the room. There were the cots he had seen the day before, and Chan sniffed as he sat up, realizing how well he had slept through the night, as if his subconscious was at rest because he knew he was around the others. He didn’t know what time it was, but he could tell it was at least morning by the sight of the empty cots around him, only one cot still occupied as he glanced at Hyunjin sitting on top of it, the book from the night before in his hands as his hair had fallen apart in his sleep. Chan felt the odd urge to move from his own to the boy’s to see if he’d be allowed to cuddle in his lap.

Chan swung his legs over the side of his cot as he reached up to rub a hand through his hair, and Hyunjin glanced up at him, his face as blank as always, but somehow his features softer as he gazed upon the boy, Hyunjin setting the book down as he motioned for Chan to go over to him. Chan felt his eyebrows furrow at the silent request, but he moved anyways, slowly getting up from his seat as he walked over to the other boy, Hyunjin staring up at him with his lips stretched into a thin line, his gaze traveling the expanse of Chan’s face before returning to his eyes. But the strangest thing of all, was when the other boy suddenly patted his lap, Chan’s eyes widening as the request confused him. Did he want him to sit on his lap? 

Instead of waiting, Hyunjin just stayed quiet as he leaned forward, wrapping a hand around Chan’s backside as he led him forward, Chan’s knees hitting the side of the cot as he glanced down and gulped. With a sigh he closed his eyes and he braced himself, and he lifted a knee, placing it on one side of the boy’s thighs, before grabbing onto Hyunjin’s shoulders to pick up his other knee and place it on the side of his other thigh. Chan peeked his eyes open to see the others reaction, and his gaze immediately fell onto the other boy, Hyunjin staring up at him silently as the hand on his backside started to slide down, his fingers pushing underneath the material of his blouse, and slowly moving back up as he felt the soft skin beneath his fingertips. Chan took in a sharp breath at the skin to skin touch, and he accidentally let himself arch into it, biting his lip as he wondered just where the other boy was going with this. He had the hardest time understanding Hyunjin and his blank face, except the boy stared at him as if he was studying him now, watching his every expression and listening to every sound he made, Chan leaning closer to him as he gave in and rested his forehead on the boy’s shoulder.

The hand on his back started to rub soothing soft circles into his skin, and suddenly Hyunjin’s other hand was resting on one of his thighs, Chan shivering as he wondered why the other was so touchy this early in the morning. But while it wasn’t meant to be arousing, just knowing that the others hands were on him sparked something inside of him, and he gritted his teeth as he tried to hold back any sounds, the heat from the night before easily finding its way back to his lower stomach. Chan pulled his head up as he glanced at the other boy, and Hyunjin stared back as Chan thought he saw the corners of his lips tilt upwards, Hyunjin taking his hand from the boy’s thigh and instead reaching into his pocket as he pulled out the a vial of his small potion.

Chan eyed the bottle before letting go of one of the boy’s shoulders to reach for it, but Hyunjin pulled it back, staring at the boy silently as if he was reprimanding him for moving. The intensity of his stare only made Chan shiver once more, and he pulled his hand back, glancing between Hyunjin and the vial, wondering what the other had in mind if he wasn’t going to give it to him. What Chan didn’t expect was when the other used his teeth to pop the cork on the vial, and place it on his own lips, taking the substance into his mouth as he stared at Chan, the act oddly even more arousing as Chan felt himself squirm in his new seat. Hyunjin placed the vial on the cot by his side, and he moved to wrap his hand around Chan’s neck, holding Chan still as he sat up, and the prince felt his eyes widen when the other’s lips were suddenly on top of his own, Chan gasping from the shock of their kiss as Hyunjin held him tighter, instantly pushing his tongue inside Chan’s mouth and feeding him the potion, Chan gulping down the potion as he felt it enter his mouth and slide down his throat. Chan heard himself moan as Hyunjin roughly kissed him, the point of giving him the potion now forgotten, and his hand moved to his hair as Hyunjin grasped it gently between his fingers, pulling Chan’s head back as he continued to taste inside of him, his lips plump and the kiss intense, so much more different than the one he had shared with Seungmin last night.

But like with the first two, this one felt just as good, and Chan moaned against as he squeezed the boy’s shoulders, Chan feeling as Hyunjin smirked into the kiss, something he had yet to really see on the boy’s face but was just as glad he could feel it, allowing Hyunjin to tease and kiss him all he wanted. Chan panted into the other’s lips, and Hyunjin’s rough whims sooned turned soft, the boy pulling away shortly to leave small pecks on his swollen lips, before letting go of his hair and gently carding his fingers through it. The sweet side from the boy was unexpected, but Chan didn’t really know what to expect when it came to Hyunjin, nor did he expect to be straddling the boy and kissing him first thing in the morning. Hyunjin pulled back as he tipped his forehead against Chan’s own, and the two listened to each other's deep breaths as Chan tried to calm down his arousal, the prince licking his lips and tasting the potion on them with a hint of Hyunjin himself.

Hyunjin leaned back first, and Chan stared at him with lidded eyes, seeing as the boy slightly smirked and started to run his hand up and down his back again, Chan wishing he could kiss the other again and push it even further. Yet now wasn’t the time, and Hyunjin started to get up, gently helping Chan off of his lap and onto his feet on the floor, steadying Chan as he held onto him and stared down at him. “Breakfast should be ready,” Hyunjin said, and Chan nodded with a small sigh as he parted from the other, glancing at him before feeling his face suddenly blush at the knowledge that he had just been kissing this boy passionately. 

“A-Alright…” Chan stuttered, and Hyunjin nodded as he stepped away, leaving Chan alone in the room, and giving him the decision if he wanted to join the others or not.

Chan sighed as he glanced at the cot he had just been on, licking his lips as he turned to follow shortly behind the other. He wasn’t hungry, now that his arousal had filled his stomach instead, and he glanced down at his pants, groaning when he saw he was semi hard beneath them. Chan adjusted himself before taking a deep breath, and he turned towards the door to the top deck, climbing the stairs and pausing in front of the door before pulling it open. The sky was just lighting up with the rising sun, and the sea was calm, Chan smiling to himself as he smelled the ocean breeze and felt the fresh air on his skin. The longer he spent on this boat, the more he started to enjoy life on sea, much more than the time he had been stuck in a castle under the harsh rule of the king. Now he was free, well as free as he could be at this moment, and he moved towards the table next to the mast, taking a seat next to Jisung as the other froze mid-bite, turning a curious gaze over to Chan as he set his fork down.

“Why are you so happy?” Jisung asked, and Chan glanced at the boy before shrugging, resting his arms on the table before placing his cheek on them as he stared sideways at the other.

“No particular reason,” Chan said, and Jisung stared at him in awe as Chan continued to smile, the other nodding slowly as he reached for his fork and took another bite. Chan felt someone sit down in the seat right next to him, even though there were still plenty open, and Chan turned his head to see Minho smirking down at him, the boy picking up his hand as he rested it on Chan’s head and started to gently card his fingers through his blond locks.

“Are you hungry?” Minho asked, and Chan sighed as he melted from the touch, shaking his head the best he could in the relaxing position he was in. “Do we need to feed you again?” Minho cheekily asked, and Chan blushed as he remembered the time he had been force fed by Seungmin and Hyunjin, Chan internally laughing when he realized he had just been technically force fed by Hyunjin once more, but in a even more creative, and pleasurable, way.

“No, I’ll eat on my own eventually,” Chan said, and Minho hummed as he gave in to the others words, the other turning to Felix as he sat across from Chan, two plates of food in his hand as he set one in front of him, and handed the other to Minho.

“Felix, shall we duel today?” Minho asked as he lifted his fork, and Chan felt his ears twitch at the word “duel,” something he had heard and done many times whilst living in the castle. Chan was skilled when he had a sword in hand.

“I suppose so,” Felix said in his deep voice, nodding his head as he didn’t give much thought to the idea. Felix took a bite of his own food as he glanced at Chan, and Chan felt his body heat at the intensity, the hand in his hair suddenly gripping his locks possesively as if the two men were in tune with one another. “What shall we make for our reward?” Felix slowly asked, and Chan gulped as he cursed these boys silently for their arousing words and actions, the small pin-like pain in his scalp edging him further as Minho forced him to stare at the other.

“Hm… I think Chan will do nicely,” Minho teased, and Chan almost groaned as he stared at Felix and took in his intense gaze, something shifting on the ship as if each and every boy could tell that Chan was slowly being pulled apart by their words and actions, soon to be nothing but a slave to their pleasure. That thought alone excited him all the more.

“If he’s the reward, even I would partake in a duel,” Jisung suddenly added next to him, and Chan hissed as he heard all the boys slowly pine for him, the boy squirming in his seat as he didn’t dare look away from the dark orange haired boy in front of him. Minho released his hold as Chan let out a small sigh, and he continued to stare at Felix as the boy went back to petting him, Felix smirking as he glanced at Jisung and shrugged.

“You know you’d lose to one of us in a heartbeat,” Felix joked, and Chan heard Jisung grumble in disagreement next to him, Chan chuckling to himself as he took Felix’s attention once more. “Have you ever dueled before, Chan?” Felix curiously asked, and Chan sat up, the hand falling from his hair and down his spine as Minho rested it on the small of his back instead, rubbing small circles into his skin with his thumb as the touch felt comforting to Chan.

“I used to take time out of my day to learn a few moves with a sword, but nothing impressive,” Chan lied, knowingly that his skills were highly unmatched in the castle. Maybe he’d be surprised by the two in front of him, but he bet at the most it would be a close match.

“Hmm, would you like to duel the victor? We’ll be sure to go easy on you,” Minho challenged, and Chan turned to smirk at him, the expression surprising Minho as the motion on the small of his back paused for a moment.

“No need to go easy on me, I’m sure I can carry my own,” Chan easily replied, and Minho’s surprised expression shifted into one of excitement instead, the other chuckling as he shook his head. Chan smiled as he turned away, and he caught the glances of the other boys making their ways over to the table, Hyunjin, Jeongin, Seungmin, and Changbin all taking their seats with plates in hand.

“What were you talking about?” Jeongin asked as he saw Chan’s smile, the younger smiling himself as he pushed a bite of food between his lips.

“Felix and Minho have decided to duel today,” Jisung answered as he lazily held his jaw in his palm, glancing around the table before deciding to just observe Chan. Chan glanced down at the table as he felt the pressure of the gazes on him, and he blushed when he realized both Seungmin and Hyunjin were staring as well, Chan subconsciously licking his lips as he remembered their kisses. 

“And after Chan will duel the victor, as well as be our reward,” Minho cheekily said, and Chan groaned as he raised his hands, rubbing them down the side of his face as he tried to understand just how he was expected to live peacefully on this boat when every second he was reminded about his arousal. Chan shifted in his seat as he let out a sigh, and Minho chuckled as he pulled his hand away, taking his empty plate into his hands before standing from his seat.

“Chan knows how to handle a sword?” Jeongin curiously asked as he glanced at Chan, and Chan opened his mouth to speak, only to be cut off by Jisung as the other stood as well.

“Supposedly, but we shall see,” Jisung said as he smirked down at Chan, and Chan closed his mouth as he stayed quiet, staring down at the table as he wondered how he had gotten himself in this mess. Chan wanted to duel, it had been so long since he had a sword in his hand and the thrill of a fight in his mind, yet the more he thought about it, the more scared he was that the others would know something was different about the way he fought.

Felix stood as well, and the three boys left to go find swords to use for the duel, leaving Chan alone with the other boy’s as he felt their gazes on him. Chan glanced up at Seungmin as soon as he saw the boy’s movement, and he blushed when the other leaned across his seat with his fork in hand, motioning it towards Chan as he silently hoped the other would take a bite. Chan knew Seungmin enjoyed taking care of him, and so he easily gave in as he leaned forward and placed his lips around the fork, taking a bite of the food before chewing and pulling back. Seungmin smiled softly with a small nod as he moved to eat his food once more, and Chan glanced at Jeongin next, the boy strangely excited from watching Chan obediently eat the food given to him.

Once everyone was finished, the group of three returned with swords in their hands, and to Chan’s disappointment they were made of wood, the type of practise sword he had used during his fighting lessons. But that made it so nobody could get out of hand and hurt the other, and Chan smiled as he turned toward the boys, Jisung walking towards him and handing him the wooden sword. “Be careful, you wouldn’t want to hurt yourself with that,” Jisung joked, and Chan chuckled as he shook his head, flipping in his seat as he faced outwards towards Minho and Felix. The rest of the boys repositioned themselves in their spots, and Minho and Felix got into a dueling position, the boys standing a few feet away from one another as they both raised their wooden swords in front of their chests.

Chan held his breath as the sun slowly rose behind the two, the setting perfect for a duel as the wind blew their hair around, and Chan didn’t know who he wanted to win more, both boy’s as amazing as the next. Minho raised his sword as Chan easily caught the movement, and he knew what the other was going to do before he even did it, Minho angling the wooden sword slightly as he pushed forward and brought the sword down towards Felix’s side, the other dropping his sword just as quickly as he caught it and pushed Minho away from him. Chan gasped as he smiled widely, and he moved to the edge of his seat in anticipation for more, Jisung taking the seat next to him again as he stared at Chan and his reaction in amusement.

Felix brought his sword in the air and drew it down, aiming for Minho’s left shoulder, but the other easily deflected it as he took a step back, the motion of the sword causing it to fall and hit the ground instead as Felix grinned and brought it back in front of him. And from there came a flurry of attacks, the two not wasting their time anymore as Minho took offense and Felix played defence, deflecting everyone of Minho’s attempts as he was slowly pushed back, Felix feeling the ledge of the ship against his his back as he panted and raised his sword in time for Minho’s attack, the other boy grabbing his sworn into two hands as he raised it above his head and threw it down with force.

The wooden swords collided as Felix tried to hold up Minho’s, his back curling over the edge as Chan held his breath once more, and Felix gritted his teeth, sweat building up on his head as he groaned and put all his strength into pushing the other off of him, Felix slowly rising back onto his feet as he pushed the sword off of him and to the side instead, Minho gasping as he stumbled to recollect himself. It was Felix’s turn to push forward, and Felix placed the sword in front of his chest, aiming stabs at the boy as Minho tried to jump out the way, the other panting the more and more he tried to deflect the attacks. Eventually it became too much, and Chan’s eyes widened when he saw Minho’s mistake, the boy falling to the ground in shock as Felix loomed over him, stopping his wooden sword by his neck, and smiling down at the other in victory.

Chan cheered as he jumped up and clapped, more than eager to fight as well, and both boy’s turned towards him as they smiled, the entire group chuckling under their breaths as they watched the excited boy. Chan knew this meant that he would be Felix’s reward, yet he was too eager to fight, the idea of what being a reward meant being pushed back as he took a step forward. Felix helped Minho off the ground as Minho gave his friend a small pat on his shoulder, and he nodded, turning towards Chan even while addressing Felix. “Go easy on this one,” Minho said, and Felix grinned as he nodded, taking a moment to wipe off the built up sweat on his forehead, before getting into position once more.

Chan felt his heart beat hard in his chest as the thrill of a duel started to fuel him, the boy finding his confidence boost as a smirk took over his face, one of his eyebrows lifting as he teasingly looked over at Felix. The other seemed to feel shocked by the sudden confidence, something he had only seen from the boy the first few days here, and Chan hummed as he twirled his sword in a circle, as if he knew he would win. Felix frowned as he watched the boy as he moved to stand in front of him, and he repositioned himself, Chan whistling as he saw the other move into a more serious stance, as if he was going against a hard opponent.

“Huh, are you scared?” Chan teased as he drew his own sword forward, and Felix frowned harded, the two slowly circling around one another as Felix eyed his stance.

“I thought you said you had only dabbled in the craft of wielding?” Felix said, and Chan shrugged as he smirked wider, taking a step forward as he watched Felix quickly take a step back to keep space between the two. “Your stance already shows me that you’ve done this more than just a few times,” Felix added, and Chan chuckled as he swung his sword again, Felix eyeing the movement as he grew more confused by the second.

“I’m a fast learner,” Chan cockily said, and Felix scoffed as he looked up at his gaze, his face softening as he slowly changed his own frown into a playful smile.

“Then I’ll be sure to teach you more than just sword fighting,” Felix said with a wink, and Chan faltered for a moment as he blushed, Felix using it to his advantage as he charged and swung his sword. Chan leaned back as he gasped, and he threw his own sword forward, catching the other one as he pushed it to the ground and stumbled backwards.

“N-Now that wasn’t very nice!” Chan yelled, and Felix laughed as he charged once more, swiping under Chan as he managed to jump over it in a moment's notice.

“Who ever said I was nice?” Felix cooed, and Chan’s eyes flashed with a challenge, the other taking the moment to pretend to swing to the right as he chose the left instead, catching Felix off guard as he moved to protect his right side. Chan smirked as he almost hit the boy, but Felix was quick in the moment, gathering himself and turning his body to swipe Chan’s sword down, Chan fumbling in his movement as he chased the weight of his own sword.

Chan was done playing around as he steadied himself, and his face took up an expression of strength and eagerness, Felix slowly pulling himself up as he took things more seriously himself. Instead of talking back, Chan just charged, using his strength as he threw his sword towards the other boy’s right shoulder, Felix throwing up his sword as he hit Chan’s away. And when Felix pointed his towards Chan’s chest, Chan jumped back, knocking his sword into Felix’s own as he kicked his leg forward, Felix’s eyes widening as Chan tripped him and he fell to the ground. Chan pushed forward as he brought his sword down to the middle of Felix’s chest and waited for victory, but Felix had one last defence as he used his hands to hold the wooden sword above him, catching Chan’s as he closed one eye and strained to save himself, Chan groaning as he pushed down, until Felix finally gave in, and his arms collapsed.

Chan’s sword hit Felix’s chest as both boys panted, and Chan felt his courage drain out of him as he pulled back, dragging the sword to the ground as he stared at the boy below him, the other’s eyes wide as he stared up at Chan in awe. Chan had defeated the strongest sword bearing pirate on this ship, which was not something to take lightly. No, he had claimed to only have used a sword a few times, but his skill and power was so much more than that, Chan’s courage being easily replaced with fear as he took a step back and let his sword fall to the ground with a small clatter. Felix pulled himself up on his elbows as he stared at Chan, and he slowly got onto his feet, the rest of the group staying quiet as Felix licked his lips and stared at Chan with a new gleam in his eyes.

“You may have beat me, as extraordinary as that was, but I beat Minho. Which means, I shall be taking my reward with me now,” Felix growled, and Chan gulped as the other let his own sword drop to the ground, taking fast steps towards Chan as he suddenly grabbed onto his wrist, Chan gasping as he tugged along behind Felix, the boy stumbling to keep up as they went from the upper deck to the second floor.

Chan didn’t expect things to turn this way, but the other was riled up, not only by the boy himself, but the courage he had to defeat him, Felix pushing Chan against the wooden wall next to his own cot as Chan hit the wall with a thud, gasping once more as Felix slid a leg between his thighs and pinned him to it. And to make matters worse, Felix grabbed his wrists and placed them above his head, pinning them with one of his hands as his other moved down Chan’s clothed chest, Chan feeling his eyes lid and his body melt at the touch, Felix leaning so close to him as he stared intensely at the boy and practically growled in his face. 

“I-I can explain…” Chan whispered, and he gasped when he felt the boy’s hand slide under his shirt, dragging it up his chest as his palm glided across his skin, teasing his muscles before rubbing into his nipples, Chan keening as he closed his eyes and threw his head back from the small pleasure.

“I knew there was something different about you, and now it makes me what to figure you out even more,” Felix groaned, and he leaned forward, leaving small kissed along Chan’s jaw as Chan bit his lip, the boy moving down as he nibbled and pulled on the sensitive skin on his jaw. Chan’s head fell to the side as Felix took the opportunity to kiss his neck as well, and Chan let out a small moan as Felix sucked on it, leaving a small mark before licking it after to sooth it. Chan felt the hand on his chest move to roll one of his nipples between two fingers, and Chan gasped as he moaned again, his hip accidentally grinding down on the thigh on its own as Felix smirked against his neck and pulled away. “I guess this is a new side I’m seeing to you as well,” Felix added, and Chan groaned as he pulled his head up, staring at Felix with lust filled eyes as he licked his lips and panted.

“K-Kiss me…” Chan moaned as he felt the other squeeze his nipple, and Felix smirked as he chuckled, his hand tightening around Chan’s wrist as he closed the distance between their two bodies, his hand pulling out from underneath Chan’s shirt as he moved to gently cup his cheek instead.

“How could I deny such a request?” Felix teasingly said, and Chan gasped into the kiss when he felt the lips on his own, Felix kissing him as if it was their final moment together, the kiss deep and slow, pulling Chan apart the more he felt Felix’s body lean into his own. Chan tried to kiss back, but the other wanted all of the control as he bit his lip at the attempt, Chan moaning between their mouths as Felix drank up the sounds, his tongue entering his parted lips as Chan felt it lick inside of him. Chan whined even as he became surprised that he could even make a noise like that, and Felix pushed him harshly against the wall, Chan arching his back as he gasped for air, not wanting to end the pleasure, but feeling as his head started to grow dizzy. Felix smirked again as if he knew how Chan was feeling, and he moved to kiss down his jaw and his neck again, Chan pulling at his hands as he wished to touch the other as well, his stomach heating, and his length hardening once more, Chan blushing furiously when he realized the other could feel it. 

Felix moved back to his lips as he captured them once more, and he muffled Chan’s moans as he started to slide his hand down, down his neck to his chest, and from his chest to his stomach, Chan’s heart racing as he felt every inch the hand grew closer to his most heated area. But right before the other could push things further, the ship suddenly rocked as a loud explosion rang through, and the two were thrown from their spots as Felix fell onto his cot, the other acting quick as he caught Chan and held him close to his chest. Chan gasped as another explosion was heard, and the two glanced towards the entrance of the second floor as they heard the pounding footsteps running towards them, Minho slamming open the door as the frantic boy stood in the entrance and screamed at the two on the cot. “We’re under attack!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, lots of kissing, I know lol but I want to give Chan a chance with each boy before more things start to develop, and we dive deeper in the other boy's pasts, as well as see their shift in their relationships and how that will affect things going forward.  
> Second off, thank you so so so freaking much for the kudos, and the comments, and just the support I have gotten for this story. I didn't expect it to be noticed by so many people this quickly, and quite frankly, I would have been okay if only a few people ever read it lol but it helps knowing you guys like it so much, and I'll strive to make the story even better as things start to get more exciting. So, thank you once again :)


	9. Under Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of excitement now :)

“We’re under attack!”

As soon as Chan heard those words, his throat fell into his stomach, Felix’s arms wrapping tighter around him as a small curse left his lips. Chan didn’t know what that meant. He didn’t understand what a battle at sea entailed, but he knew he wished that nobody would be hurt, Chan already trying to push himself off of Felix as the other scoffed and flipped them on the bed, Felix’s gaze almost like a glare as he stared down at the other boy. Chan stared wide eyed at Felix as he heard something slam into the door, and he glanced at it, Felix reaching a hand forward as he roughly took Chan’s chin between two fingers, and forced his head to face him.

“You will not be fighting,” Felix sternly said, and Chan gulped as he tried to push the other off of him, Felix’s glare growing even more heated as Minho nervously stared between the door and the two on the cot.

“I-I can help, if only you give me a real sword!” Chan yelled, and Felix shook his head as he leaned back, grabbing onto Chan’s wrist as he pulled him roughly off the bed. Chan’s eyes widened at the sudden aggression, and he lost his footing, falling to his knees as Felix stood above him and held his hand above his head.

“Minho, join the others. I’ll get Chan to safety before I meet up with you,” Felix yelled to Minho while staring intensely at Chan, and Minho nodded as Chan heard the door open and close, the rawr of battle growing louder for the few moments the door was open. Felix paused as he stared down at the other in silence, and Chan was sure he saw something else flash behind his eyes, a fear that Chan had never seen on the other before. “I’ll take you to the brig, there’s another way to get to their from in here,” Felix said, and the fear in his eyes compelled Chan to listen, the other letting out a small sigh as he nodded, Felix pulling him up from the ground without a second to wait.

Felix’s grasp on his wrist only tightened as he started to drag Chan forward and past the cots, leading him into the small kitchen as he fumbled around, his movements sporadic as panic filled his body. Chan twitched when he heard the loud scream from outside the door, but he didn’t have time to worry when he saw Felix attempt to move one of the larger shelves, Chan stepping forward and grabbing onto it as well as the two used their combined strength to drag it to the side. Chan saw the small secret hatch beneath it as he let go of the shelf, and Felix bent down onto one knee as he opened it up, a small amount of dust blooming from it as Chan saw the brig he had been kept in the first few days beneath it.

“Climb down there and hide, I wish I could join you, but I must defend my ship,” Felix said as he glanced up at Chan, and Chan gazed into the eyes that held even more fear as the sounds outside the door grew louder, Chan gulping as he nodded and moved to lower himself down to drop to the floor. Before he could, Felix stopped him, his hand cupping his cheek, and his lips suddenly on his own, Chan’s heart bursting as he thought he felt tears line his eyes, Felix pulling away only a few seconds after as he sadly smiled at the boy. “For good luck,” Felix whispered, and Chan couldn’t smile back, for he feared for this boy’s life, and the rests, Felix slowly standing as he watched Chan put his body into the hole, and drop to the floor beneath him, Felix not wasting a moment as he shut the hatch, and started to move the shelf back into place.

Something about the brig seemed to change this time around. Maybe it was the muffled screams and yells above him, or the musty scent that he had grown out of, but Chan thought that it was the darkness, no candles lit, and only a small amount of light beaming through one of the cracks in the walls, Chan glancing around the brig as he held his breath and tried to remember what Felix had told him. Above Chan there was a loud thud, and he jumped, staring at the ceiling and wondering if they had found Felix, and if he was now fighting with the others, Chan biting his lip as he wished he could leave and protect them. Instead Chan’s heart pounded in his throat as he moved to find a space to hide, crouching as he made his way further and further into the back of the ship, before he hid behind one of the larger boxes, his hands resting over the edge as he peaked out from the top of it.

There was something else Chan had never noticed about the brig, the boxes that lined the walls, both as storage and stolen goods. And Chan felt his eyebrows furrow as he noticed a few of the luggage crates to hold his family crest, Chan glaring at them as he wondered what they held inside. Chan knew that the others had pillaged his ship, and while he didn’t care that they had stolen from his family technically, he was still curious to find what they held, Chan holding his breath as he listened to see if he was still alone. A few seconds of silence passed and Chan made his move, creeping towards the luggage and jumping when he heard another loud thud above him, Chan cursing under his breath as he stepped in front of the first luggage, and opened it.

It wasn’t much, mostly just a few pieces of fine jewelry and expensive clothing, Chan’s nose wrinkling when he remembered the years he spent adorning that same attire. And so he moved onto the next, shutting one lid to open another, and his eyes widened as his heart leapt, his hands immediately pushing forward as he shakily took the object into his hand, and his lips turned upwards into a grin. It was his sword. It was the sword Harold had given him when he had turned 18, and of all things Harold must have packed it for him to bring along, the etchings on the side, and the jewels on the handle as beautiful as the day he had gotten it. Harold had told him that it was a gift from his father, but Chan could never believe those words, the prince taking the sword as he stood and swung it a few times, smiling when he felt how easy the motion was. It was a sword tailored to him, and he would be sure to use it wisely on this ship.

Chan shut the luggage as he held onto his sword, and he felt his throat tighten when he heard them, the sound of the ladder creaking and a few people making their way down into the brig, the fighting outside the open hatch echoing all the way out to where Chan hid. Chan held his breath as he lowered himself as far down as he could, and he counted down the seconds, listening to their every step, slow and calculated as if there was only one purpose for their arrival. Chan thought he heard the sound of his previous cage being opened, and he furrowed his eyebrows when he heard one of the intruders speak, Chan biting his lip as his grip on the sword tightened.

“I have a feeling he’s been here,” someone said, and another hummed in agreeance, their footsteps slowly growing closer as they stalked Chan like a prey.

“Maybe he still is,” another said, and Chan wondered if they were talking about him, his mind racing as he tried to figure out just who was searching for him, and why they were trying so hard to find him.

“Come out, Prince Chan… we’ll protect you…” a third voice sang, and Chan threw a hand to his mouth as he gasped, a cold sweat breaking out on the back of his neck as he realized what was happening. Chan had finally been discovered. 

Except, he didn’t know who these people were, and he didn’t need protection. He wanted to spend his days on this ship, and he wanted to stay with these people, regardless of the threat that was overlooking him in the future. Because Chan could feel things between him and the men as if they were the ever changing tides, and he could tell just through their gazes that they wanted him to be there as badly as he wanted to stay. Maybe there was more that Chan didn’t know about, or a plan that the boy’s had to keep him on this ship. It didn’t matter. Because at this moment, there was nobody on their earth who could convince him to leave with them and leave those boys behind, and Chan gritted his teeth as he brought his sword higher, slowing his breaths as he waited for the moment he would be discovered.

Chan knew the moment he had been discovered, the footsteps stopping and a deafening silence ringing through, buzzing in Chan’s ears as he gazed up at the three men in front of him, three men who each adorned his nation's crest. Chan’s eyebrows furrowed, he hadn’t expected this, he hadn’t expected his nation of all things to attack a pirate ship, but the men looked as if they had found the crowned jewel as they smirked down at Chan, the prince shakily rising from the ground as he felt his sword still in front of him. He could still hear the battle upstairs, and he wondered how much longer his friends would continue to be attacked, Chan knowing that he was on his own for this moment as he held his breath and waited for one side to finally make a move.

“Ah, my prince! You look well,” one of the men said as he took a step towards him, and Chan gulped as he held his sword further out, the man eyeing it before glancing back at Chan. “We thought we had lost you forever! That was, until some of our other men mentioned seeing a boy that looked like our Prince running away with pirates at one of our port towns,” the man continued, and Chan bit his lip as he hands shaked, his nerves eating away at him the more the man talked. “Now, we didn’t want to believe that the Prince of our nation had taken side with pirates, so the king has decided to give you another chance, and told us to ‘rescue you’ before it was too late,” the man continued with a smirk, and Chan scoffed at the idea of his father even giving him a second chance. This was a trap, and even the men who had been ordered to find him knew it.

“You can tell my father I won’t be returning home, not anytime soon,” Chan growled, and that seemed to surprise the men as the one in front took a step back, anger flashing across his face as he brought his own sword up. “Not unless I feel like making him suffer for all that he has done to me,” Chan spat, and he straightened up as he started to feel more confident, his nerves being blanketed by adrenaline again, the sound of fighting upstairs starting to quiet down as the yells became less apparent.

“You wish to abandon your home, your king that has served his people well, and has raised you with everything you have ever needed?” the man angrily asked, and Chan chuckled as he nodded, surprising the men when he took a step forward.

“He is coldblooded, a fool, and a coward. He is not my king!” Chan yelled, and he threw his sword up when the man in front of him brought his down, Chan catching it as he groaned and used his strength to push the other back.

“Then you are a traitor to your people, and you must die for your crimes,” the man yelled, and Chan threw the others sword to ground as the other two started to advance as well, Chan’s eyes growing wide as he took a step back. He couldn’t flee, but he was outnumbered, Chan’s heart racing as with each step the others took towards him, he took one back. Until his back hit the wall behind him, and Chan was left with only the option to fight.

Chan screamed when the sword came crashing down on top of him, Chan raising his own as he caught it, but it left his middle open, one man next to him, throwing his sword forward as it caught the skin of his outer stomach, Chan gasping as pain erupted inside of him. The man pulled his sword back above him, and Chan faltered as he felt his open wound tear more, Chan falling to the ground on one knee as he wrapped his arm around it, tears pricking at his eyes as the pain only bloomed farther. The man in front took a step forward, and Chan felt the fist grab into his hair, tugging his head up harshly as the other placed his sword against it, Chan gasping as he knew this could be his final movements. At least in the end, he had said the words he wanted to say, and had spent the time he wanted to with people he enjoyed, the boys flashing behind his eyes as the tears dripped down his cheeks.

“Unhand him,” someone suddenly barked, and Chan’s eyes fluttered open to see seven boys standing with swords of their own raised, Chan’s heart bursting as the sword against his neck only dug closer into his skin, threatening his life and the loss of their new comrad. They were beaten and bruised, bloody and worn, and yet they had still come for him the moment they had secured the area, Chan finding himself smiling even as he scoffed, confusing the man who held his hair into his fist as he tugged on it even harsher.

“You seem to be confused, that wasn’t a choice,” Jisung said, his lips pulled into a sneer as red hot anger flashed through his eyes, something Chan had only seen his first few days on the ship. And seeing it again, he could tell how much the other had changed towards him, and how soft he had become, Chan wishing he could reach out and hold him, kiss his lips, and tell him how he truly felt.

“You let him go, we’ll let you go. It’s that simple,” Changbin lowly said, and Chan glanced at the boy before looking over at Hyunjin as well, the boy as silent as always, but the anger apparent in him as well, his cool posture suddenly taught and filled with aggression. 

“You’re all mad!” the man yelled, and he let go of Chan’s hair as the sword was pulled out from under his neck, Chan gasping as he coughed and held his stomach tighter, feeling his wound as it continued to bleed into his clothes and onto the floor beneath him. The three glanced at each other before moving to slide past the group of seven, and they ran towards the hatch that led to the top deck, barking orders as one turned to glare back at Chan once more. Chan knew this wasn’t over. No, this was only the beginning.

Chan gasped as he felt the pain roll through him once more, and he fell forward, Minho already on his knees in front of him as he grabbed him by the shoulders, fear and sadness etched into his expression as he forced Chan to continue to sit up. The boy helped him to sit on the ground before leaning him back against the wall, and each one crowded around Chan as they stared in horror at the bloody wound, Chan’s breaths coming out in short pants as he tried to keep his eyes open to stare at the boys. They were his everything, and in this moment, they would be the only thing that he would fight to stay alive for.

“I-I’m sorry…” Chan groaned, and Seungmin shushed him as he took Minho’s side, patting the sweat away from Chan’s head along with the tears that were still dripping down his cheeks.

“It’s okay, you’re safe,” Seungmin soothingly cooed, and Chan tried to relax at the words, gazing up at Seungmin as he studied his face, wondering if he’d have many more moments in life to gaze up at the other like this again.

“I can’t believe that they attacked you like that!” Jisung yelled, and Minho turned to glare at him, Jisung freezing as he glanced at the pained boy on the ground as he scoffed. “Fucking royals, and those who serve them…” the boy grumbled, and Chan tried to sit up as he reached his hand forward, Seungmin easily pushing him gently back down as Chan stared up at the enraged boy. But he could see the sadness in his eyes as well, and Chan knew he was feeling more than just anger in the moment.

“I-I’ll be o-okay…” Chan choked out, and Jisung’s face softened as he sighed, forcing a smile instead onto his lips as he nodded.

“I know…” Jisung whispered, and Chan groaned when he suddenly felt the hands lift up his shirt and apply pressure to his wound, Chan bracing for even more pain when the others finally took the time to heal him later.

“Why were they down here holding you like that?” Jeongin suddenly asked, and Chan felt panic flare through him, Felix glancing at him as well as he raised an eyebrow.

“T-They knew who I was, somehow word got out about the s-servant who abandoned his own ship… they told me I was a t-traitor who deserved to die,” Chan lied, and they all seemed to buy it as some hummed and the rest nodded their heads, Chan relaxing even more as he knew he was safe for a little while longer. He didn’t enjoy lying to the boys, and he didn’t want to continue them, but for now, it meant his safety, just until he found the right moment to tell them the truth.

“It’s a good thing we got to you on time then,” Changbin said as he smirked at Chan, and Chan groaned when Hyunjin suddenly stepped forward, wrapping his arms under Chan’s back and his knees, the boy silently pulling him up and off the ground as he walked him away from the storage and boxes, the boy’s all following as they shared glanced at one another, and towards Chan as well.

Chan was brought to Jisung’s quarters as he was laid in the boys cot with the help of all the boys, and Chan groaned as he stared up at the ceiling, the pain still rolling through him as he wondered how he had managed to be found so easily. He had been a fool to be traced back to the port village, yes, but that meant they were now tracking their ship, and there would be even more people on lookout for the traitor prince, Chan more than sure his father would put out a bounty for his death. Chan sighed as he tried to ignore it, and it was easy when he felt his shirt become torn down the middle, Changbin taking it off easily as he threw the tattered cloth to the ground, Chan’s muscles on his abdomen contracting as he felt the pain itch through him. The group of seven gazed at the wide open wound in fear, but Hyunjin stepped forward again as he pushed a vial to Chan’s lips, Chan trusting the boy as he drank the contents, and sighed when his body suddenly felt numb, and the pain lessened.

“We need to clean and close the wound. After that, all we can do is depend on Hyunjin’s potions, and time,” Seungmin explained, and Chan turned to stare at the others, biting his lip as he knew the next few moments would be more excruciating than anything else. “W-We’ll need a few people to hold him down,” Seungmin stuttered as Chan saw the sadness in his eyes, but Chan smiled weakly at him, trying to show him that everything was okay, and that in the end, Chan would forgive them. They were only trying to save his life, afterall.

Jisung moved to grab onto Chan’s wrists, bringing them above his head and pinning them to the cot as he stared down at the other, worry apparent in his features as his grip tightened even more. And Changbin took hold of his ankles, Chan taking deep breaths as fear started to make its way down his veins and through his body, his chest rising and falling fast as Seungmin took a step forward, Jeongin handing him a small kit, and a needle. Chan closed his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows, and he felt when the water was poured on his stomach, first removing the blood, before alcohol followed, Chan biting his lip harshly as he tried not to scream, the pain excruciating as he arched and cried out, the boy’s doing their jobs to hold him down as Seungmin patted the skin around the wound dry, the wound now more visible that it had been cleaned, and the blood was gone.

Chan gasped as he released his lip, and he tasted the blood, the boy too delirious to know how hard he had bit down on his lips, and when he felt the needle first slide through his skin, Chan finally let out the scream he had been holding back, yanking on the hold as he screamed and cried, the pain too much to bare as nothing had prepared him for that. Yet, suddenly Chan felt lips upon his own, and a hand cup his cheek as their thumb caressed the skin under his eyes, and touched the tears on his cheeks, and Chan tried to chase that feeling instead, the boy gasping and panting as he sloppily kissed the other back, the boy taking it slow, and not worrying if Chan was in the best mind to kiss back.

Chan opened his eyes as he noticed the boy kissing him was Jeongin, and he moaned even as he felt the spike of pain once more, his eyes closing to feel the boy instead, ignoring his own pain, and forcing himself to focus on the pleasure, Jeongin’s tongue dipping inside his mouth, the kiss tasting on iron and salt, but of each boy as well, Chan kissing back as if his last moments depended on it. And things started to change when Chan felt the hand in his hair, Jisung behind him petting him as he shushed and cooed at him, Chan not even realizing his loud whimpers as Seungmin made quick work at stitching up his wounds, Chan relaxing as he began to feel even more numb, the potion settling in even more as Chan laid flat, his muscles loosening, and the boy just enjoying the kiss as much as he could, Jeongin smiling against his lips when he realized just how compliant Chan had become.

Seungmin pulled away with a sigh, and Chan only realized that the other was done when Jeongin pulled back from his lips himself a few moments after, Chan’s eyes fluttering open as his lips parted and small pants made their way through them. Chan felt the hand on his wrists and ankles release him, and he yawned as he suddenly felt extremely tired, Jisung’s hand still carding through his blond locks as Seungmin moved forward to wrap his wound in a large bandage. “You won’t be able to move well for the next few days, and you should rest as much as possible. If you need anything, one of us will stay in this room with you at all times,” Seungmin said, and Chan nodded as he gazed over the faces of each boy, his heart sinking as he noticed their own wounds. They had fought hard to keep this ship, and him, safe.

“What about all of you?” Chan weakly whispered, and the others smiled as some shook their heads, Hyunjin’s face staying stoic even as Chan thought he saw the corner of his lips twitch as if he wanted to smile as well.

“We’ll be fine, just sleep Chan,” Felix said, and Chan sighed as he closed his eyes, hoping they were telling him the truth as they stayed and waited for him to fall asleep.

Things weren’t over, and Chan knew that better than anyone, his fear still sitting deep in his soul like a heavy rock, tripping him up and weighing him down. Yet, Chan had agreed to just live in the here and now. And for the moment, he was still safe on this ship, enjoying their kisses and their words, enjoying the freedom he had while he was here. And Chan would continue to focus on that, until his final moments were up, and he breathed his last breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was a close one! Seems like things are getting even worse on Chan's end without the others even realizing it! I wonder how they'll feel when they finally figure it out one day...  
> Also I realize my updates are fast, and I apologize for any errors they have. I try to write a chapter a day with even my 8 hours of retail work (bleh) and I only reread the chapters once before posting them.


	10. Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little more plot to be introduced :)

Chan knew he was dreaming. He could tell by the way the world shifted slowly, how motion blurred and people smiled more, how as he laid in his bed he couldn’t move, forced to watch his past and his present collide into one. And there kneeling on the floor, was Chan, much younger than he was now, a child who held all the weight of the world on his shoulders, his father staring down at him with the same frown he had given to him on the day he had been forced to leave. The young prince was crying, and Harold stood several feet away as he clasped his hands together, and stared at the ground with wide eyes, Chan hearing his thoughts as he told himself over and over again to wait to comfort the boy, his body tensing the louder the boy cried.

Chan had done nothing wrong. In fact he was reliving the moment in his life where he had decided he would be living his life in pain, the day his father assumed all responsibility for him as his mother passed away, a woman of courage and beauty, but without the royal blood that his father was looking for. Chan had been a child born between a peasant, and a king, his blood tainted by her own, and therefore he could never be what his father wanted him to be, a pure blood royal, ready to assume the crown and the throne. The king had gotten lucky when he remarried with a widowed queen, and they had another son, Chan’s younger brother, his blood pure and rich. The two had never gotten along, and Chan had always hated his younger brother, not for his blood, but for the way their father looked towards him, proud and loving.

Chan laid in his bed as he wished to reach out towards the other, but the vision then changed to one of a boy laying in a winter garden, the snow pure white around his body as the blood dripped from his nose and fell down his cheek, soon staining the white as red bloomed around him. He stared at the sky, unblinking, and this time Harold wasn’t around to save him, the boy having met a fate with fists as the sound of music echoed around him. Chan remembered this day as well. His father had thrown a party for his brother's 10th birthday, Chan only 12 at the time, and families of royalty and nobility from all around had come dressed for a ball, Chan adorning his own fancy attire as he walked around the ballroom and stole food from different platters. He had heard the whispers, but he ignored them, until they caught him in passing from the restroom, four boys his age dragging him out into the cold as they held him still, sending fist after fist to his face before letting him lie exhausted in the snow. The punches hadn't been strong, but they had been enough to hurt not only his body, but his heart, Chan blinking as he stared up at the clouds, trying his best not to cry, but feeling as the tears joined the blood from his nose as the two fell to the snow beneath him.

The vision changed again, and Chan felt himself crying in his sleep as suddenly something warm touched his cheek, the snow changing to sun, and the colors blooming around him as Chan stood in the same garden as before, Harold holding up his sword as the two dueled amidst the flowers. It had been a moment Chan held dear in his heart, the smile infectious as it spread from the younger boy to Chan himself, watching as he laughed and taunted, Harold slowly losing his wits as he let himself lose, Chan throwing his sword to the ground as he laughed and ran to hug the other man. Harold smiled warmly as he hugged him back, and Chan stayed attached for a few moments longer than usual, Harold’s smile faltering as his own embrace became tighter. It had been a moment without words, but everything they wanted to say had been spoken through their embrace. Harold was not only a great mentor and friend, he had been like a father to him, Chan crying harder in his sleep as he watched the other slip away as Chan was suddenly thrown into a luggage case, the words muffled as suddenly Harold could be heard no more.

And then, Chan was running. He was running with the seven boys he had just met, jumping down the ledge and into the forest as he laughed and felt the adrenaline rush through him, the rest tumbling with him as their laughter echoed throughout the forest. And soon he was kissing Seungmin, and Hyunjin, and Felix, and Jeongin, and he kept all the others in his mind as his heart leaped and his head raced, the images changing too fast for Chan to understand. And they stopped on something unfamiliar, Chan standing still in the middle of a crowd, men and women alike staring at him with such anger, Chan feeling as fear wrapped around his heart and squeezed. And he saw the crowd part as the familiar faces he had come to feel so connected to walked through them, pain etched in their expression, as well as confusion, and Chan fell to the earth, the ground crumbling beneath him as the darkness took hold of him, Chan screaming as suddenly everything just stopped.

Chan sat up in his bed with a gasp, and he brought his hand to clutch onto his stomach as he felt his wound tear, another hand pushing on his chest as they forced him back down onto the bed. His heart was racing, and he didn’t know what had happened or what he had saw, but it seemed so surreal and heart wrenching, Chan feeling the tears on his cheeks as a pair of palms took them into them, thumbs being used to wipe the tears as they came, and his face being angled to stare up at the boy who looked so worried for him, Chan sobbing harder when he realized that Minho had been by his side all along, protecting him in his sleep, and from his dreams. Chan closed his eyes as he let out a shaky sob, and Minho moved to sit on the edge of his bed, staring down at the other with sad eyes. All this time, Chan had only met the teasing boy who held playful and hoty remarks, but in front of him now was someone so sincere, someone who cared and softened at the sight of a few tears.

“Was it your dreams?” Minho worriedly asked, and Chan gulped as he nodded, forcing down his sobs as he took a shaky breath to calm himself.

“They w-were unforgiving,” Chan whispered, and Minho stayed quiet for a moment as he gave the other a small nod, Chan opening his eyes as he glanced up at the other again. “How is the wound?” Chan asked, and Minho glanced at his stomach, his face twisting even as he tried to pretend there was nothing bad to be seen.

“It will need some more time. I’m more worried about your fever,” Minho said, and Chan only then realized how cold he felt, his face sweating and his body heavy, Minho standing up from the bed as he let go of the boy’s face to reach for a small water basin and cloth instead right next to the bed. “Hyunjin told us if we could break the fever, then you might be onto recovery from there,” Minho explained, and Chan panted as he felt heat flash through him, the sound of water dripping from the cloth and into the basin louder than Chan expected, his heart beating heavily in his chest as Minho rose and placed the cloth on top of his forehead.

“This is nothing…” Chan sighed as he felt the cold cloth touch his temples, and Minho frowned as he sat back down, one of his hands moving to his head as he carded his fingers through his blond locks.

“Nothing?” Minho curiously asked, and Chan nodded as his lips moved on their own, forgetting who he was in the moment as he started to speak honestly.

“I am trained in the art of poisons. For years I ingested little by little, and sometimes the fever that shook my body lasted longer than a few weeks. But, I do have an advantage on poisons now,” Chan explained, and Minho froze, Chan glancing at the other as he took in his sudden confusion.

“Why would you be ingesting poison…?” Minho asked wearily, and Chan’s eyes widened as he suddenly realized what he had said, Chan coughing as he turned to face the wall next to him instead in his panic.

“I-I was part of a special team that would taste the royal’s food before it was given to them, after too many attempts on their lives through poison,” Chan lied, and Minho nodded as he frowned, shaking his head as a small scoff left his mouth.

“If they were poisoned, that would be their own doing. The fault shouldn’t have fallen on you or any other servant,” Minho said, a small anger simmering inside of him as Chan turned back to gaze at him. He wished he had said nothing in the first place, but his mind was compromised with the fever, Chan gulping as he tried to lift his hand up and touch the boy’s cheek gently. Minho froze when he felt the other cup his cheek into his palm, but he seemed to relax right after, Chan smiling as he tried to keep his eyes open and on the boy in front of him.

“Tell me a story,” Chan suddenly requested, and Minho seemed shocked at the words, but he glanced at the floor, Chan able to see the wheels turn in his head as he let his hand fall back down to the bed, Minho lifting a leg as he positioned himself better onto the bed to look at Chan.

“I shall, but on the condition you don’t interrupt,” Minho responded, and Chan smiled as he nodded, Minho chuckling as he reached forward and repositioned the cloth on his head as it had started to slide out of its spot. Minho pulled back as he folded his hand in his lap, and Chan stared up at him expectantly, waiting for the boy to speak, and give him a story as he had requested. 

“There once were two boys who had lost their parents, these two born into different families, but becoming a family of their own from similar circumstances. One was a year older, and he would go out during the day while the other worked on making up their home, a few sticks and bricks they had found around the village to create a small hut to sleep under when it rained. The elder never stole or cheated, instead he would gamble through even fights, taking up the sword at a young age, and defeating his elders in duels. Soon, the two found the more they fought, the more coins they would receive. And the younger joined him, the two fighting side by side with a sword in their hands, their skills improving by the day, but their reputation spoiling the more coins they earned,” Minho said, and Chan felt his heart skip a beat when he listened to the boy, as if he was pulling the story from his own past, Chan slowly realizing that one of the boys, was him.

“One day the two came home to their hut after a long day of dueling, to find it destroyed and their coins stolen, the two having to start over as the older comforted the younger. They went back to gamble their lives the next day, but nobody wanted to fight them, knowing they’d only lose and lose their coins as well. So, the two had to think of another way to make back what was stolen. And as hard as their life was, things became harder when they became hired mercenaries, beating down men, and threatening women. They knew what they were doing was wrong, but they didn’t know how to stop, or how to change their paths in life, until one day, someone new came to town,” Minho continued, and Chan turned his head as Minho’s eyes started to fog, the past replaying itself the more he spoke.

“He wasn’t much younger than the oldest, but he seemed more mature in what he wanted to do in life, taking the town by storm as he walked through the front gates. And the two boys were almost immediately summoned to teach the other a lesson for his own pride, the two heading out one night to take the other by surprise and rough him up. Yet, strangely enough the newcomer seemed to know they were coming, and he waited for them with a smile on his face, and an open palm in front of them. And without much thought, he invited them to go along with him,” Minho said as he smiled, and Chan wondered who the other was, the prince feeling his body start to cool down once more as he closed his eyes and listened.

“The two never thought that going along with him meant finding a new home and a new family. But what started as two became three, and soon even more joined until there were seven, their lives taking a turn as they sailed the seas instead. And while their life of hardships never truly ended, they found more things to get them past it, taking the time out of their days to just sit, and smile. And the two were happy. Not only did they have each other, but they had even more brothers, the family slowly growing larger as more might join them someday, maybe someone even more than a brother,” Minho finished as his eyes cleared and he glanced at Chan with a smile, and Chan sighed as he opened his eyes, staring up at Minho as his story came to an end. 

“Life for you has always been tough,” Chan said, and Minho chuckled as he shrugged, reaching a hand forward once more as he cupped Chan’s cheek into his palm once again.

“My life had never been my own, every moment has been shared with Felix,” Minho explained, and Chan smiled when he realized that the younger brother was Felix all along, Chan realizing that there was nobody else who seemed to fit Minho's side better than him. “But don’t tell him I told you, he’ll be upset I told it first,” Minho said with a wink, and Chan scoffed as he closed his eyes, a small hum leaving his lips as he took a moment to listen to the waves hitting the side of the boat, the light from the small window orange as Chan realized the sun was setting behind them. “How are you feeling now?” Minho asked, and Chan opened his eyes slightly as he stared at the ceiling above him.

“Better. Your story has healed me,” Chan joked, and Minho laughed as he pulled his hand away and stood, raising his arms towards the ceiling as he stretched with a small groan.

“I’m glad I have this effect on you,” Minho said with a wink, and Chan rolled his eyes before shutting them again, Minho chuckling to himself as the two suddenly heard the door to the room open.

“Oh, is it time to switch?” Minho asked, and Chan heard someone hum as footsteps walked towards him, the boy letting out a small sigh as Chan felt his presence right in front of his cot.

“Go have some dinner with the rest, you haven’t eaten in a while,” Chan heard a voice say, and he smiled to himself when he realized that the person was Changbin, Chan opening his eyes to see the other already warmly smirking down at him. “I can handle things from here,” Changbin added, and Minho hummed as he glanced at Chan, the other seeming to hesitate to leave the prince. Chan turned to the other and gave him a small nod to let him know he was alright, and Minho let out a sigh as he grinned, chuckling to himself as he moved towards the door.

“If he tries anything, let me know,” Minho said towards Chan, and Changbin scoffed as Chan nodded and laughed, Minho smiling at him one last time before opening the door, and leaving the room.

“Like you could say ‘no’ to this,” Changbin said as he pointed to himself and grinned wider, and Chan tried to make the most unimpressed expression he could, Changbin still smiling as he moved to sit on the cot alongside Chan. Changbin moved to check his stomach and the wound, and his grin faltered when he saw the blood around the bandage, a small sigh leaving his lips as he shook his head, and moved to redress it with a new bandage. “How someone could ever hurt you like this, I will never understand…” Changbin whispered, and Chan’s face shifted as he sadly smiled at the other, his hand reaching towards Changbin’s own as he rested it on top of his.

“Well, others don’t think I’m as cute as you do,” Chan tried to joke, and Changbin sighed as he shook his head, forcing a smile onto his lips as he glanced at the sick boy.

“They don’t need to, I have six other boys who agree with me,” Changbin said, and Chan laughed as he closed his eyes, feeling as Changbin resumed with redressing the wound. 

Chan thought about the others as small flashes of pain rolled through him, though for the most part, Changbin was gentle, talking to himself under his breath as he tried to do the best he could for Chan. And that was all Chan could really ask for. Just having one of them here at a time was enough to him, even if the others insisted that it wasn’t, and they were probably right, Chan too confused about his own wound from the fever it had produced. But, Chan now had a new threat looming over his mind, the bounty that would be put on his life, the other things keeping him safe now being the pirates that he had been accidentally kidnapped by. To make matters worse, he had been lying to them this whole time, and now he was putting them in harm's way as well, Chan’s smile on his lips faltering as his mind started to race, the hand that suddenly cupped his cheek making him jump as his eyes shot open.

And all in one instant his heart settled, and his body relaxed, Changbin’s eyes filled with worry, something Chan never wanted to see in the other. He needed the boy who flirted and acted without thought, because the one in front of him made his heart bleed, Chan wishing the other wouldn’t worry when Chan had been the bad guy all this time. They hated royals. And Chan was a royal, even if he was now a traitor and had never been fully accepted by them in the first place, Chan’s eyes tearing up as he stared up at the other. Changbin frowned harder when he saw the tears, and Chan let out a shuddering breath, trying to calm himself and his aching heart. Now wasn’t the time to worry. What he could do, was wait until he got better, and then sought out a plan. There was nothing he could do whilst laying in this cot, and he needed to push the stress of the future away as he gazed across the other boy’s face, looking between his eyes, his nose, and his lips.

“Something’s bothering you,” Changbin said, and Chan knew he was attentive and could see right through him, Chan chuckling at the irony of wanting to avoid the situation for now, but Changbin wanting to bring it up.

“What makes you say that?” Chan whispered, and Changbin leaned down until his lips were against Chan’s ear, the boy shivering as he felt his hot breath puff down his neck.

“I’ve noticed a few things about you, Chan. How flustered you can get at times, how your smile falters and your gaze turns unblinking, as if you aren’t looking at us, but through us. I notice these things, and all I want to do is reach out and distract you, tease you to tears until there is no other thought on your mind, but me,” Changbin huskily said, and Chan gasped as his unknowingly pushed his head to the side, exposing his neck as Changbin ran his lips down the side of it, the boy shivering as he wished to feel them on his own yet again. Because the small peck during his panic had not been enough, and Chan’s body was on fire.

“That night around the fire, I had been confused, and unsure of my path in life. I had been taught one thing, but was being shown the other, and I couldn’t tell what was wrong, and what was right,” Chan explained, and Changbin hummed as he listened, leaving small kisses along Chan’s neck as the boy let out a small gasp in between breaks in pleasure. “T-Then you kissed me… and it all made more sense. I had to figure things out, but I became willing to learn and find what I wanted, rather than what others wanted,” Chan continued, and Changbin nibbled on the skin of his neck before pulling away, his hand on the boy’s cheek guiding Chan to face him once more.

“And what do you want?” Changbin asked, and Chan bit his lip as he gulped, anxious to say the words, but knowing that they were well overdue.

“I want you. I want to spend my days with you, with the others, and I want to finally be free in life to choose my own path. I want everything, the good and the bad, and I want to live through it all as one of Stray Kids,” Chan said, and Changbin paused as he gulped, pain flashing across his face as he stared silently down at the boy beneath him.

“There’s something we haven’t told you,” Changbin suddenly said, and Chan’s eyes widened as he stared at the other in confusion. “The Julby, it's not only owned by a slave trader, but it belongs to a group known as the ‘Myers.” They were created during a time where pirates were fighting for sea after being casted away from land, and too much destruction was being caused, the Myers stepping forward and creating a few rules for those who wanted to sail the seas as pirates. The first rule was, no castaways. Anybody that joined a ship after it had set sail with their crew, was to be turned into the Julby to either be a slave, or to work for the Myers themselves. There are exceptions… but they are dangerous, and most die trying,” Changbin explained, and Chan felt his heart stop at the words, his mouth growing dry as Changbin stared sincerely down at him.

“The next rule was that every year, the pirates meet at the Julby to celebrate their freedom along the seas, as well as meet the new men and women who have joined the Myers over the year. It's the one day a year new pirate crew can be officially formed, and protected under the pirate oath. We all carry something that can only be obtained at the Julby, the only way for one pirate ship to truly identify another,” Changbin continued, and Chan felt like he understood, more than anything that these men and the idea of being a pirate, was not as free as it sounded.

“What will happen to me?” Chan whispered, and Changbin looked worried, shaking his head as he let his hang.

“We don’t know. At first, it was easy because we just planned to bring you to the Julby to become a slave. But now, we don’t want to leave the Julby without you. We could hide you, but with the amount of pirates that will be around, that will be extremely difficult,” Changbin said, and Chan gulped as he bit his lip, his mind racing as his fever flared inside of him.

“What about the exception?” Chan suddenly remembered, and Changbin’s face paled as he leaned back, shaking his head as his face suddenly hardened.

“No. We’ll think of something else,” Changbin said, and Chan felt the sweat on his face as his vision started to blur, his panic consumed in fire as his fever roared through him. He wanted to continue, but his mouth felt dry, and Changbin’s face softened when he saw how sick Chan was, the other sighing as he forced a smile to his lips. “Sleep, Chan. We’ll talk about this another time, with the rest of the boys as well,” Changbin offered, and Chan didn’t want to sleep, he wanted to find a way to stay with the boys. But his exhaustion swept over him, and a hand was carding through his hair, and even as tears fell from his eyes and rolled down his cheeks, Chan fell asleep, dreaming of nothing but the boys, and their unwavering affection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, now we have a little bit more backstory for Minho and Felix, as well as more information on what the Julby really is. I wonder what will happen when the boys finally reach it, and how Chan will handle it all...?


	11. Waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I wasn't able to edit this chapter or reread it, because I wanted to post it before I had to leave for work, because I won't be around tonight, and won't be able to write tomorrow! If I get a chance, I'll reread it and edit it later. Also, it's smutty hehe

With a bit of rest, and a bit of worry from the others, Chan eventually broke past his fever and started to feel better, the days becoming longer as he started to sleep less and less, Hyunjin offering up potion after potion to numb the pain and heal him even quicker. And Chan was excited, for after a weeks worth of laying in a cot and watching as the boy’s faces grew more hopeful, he was finally going to be allowed to walk again today, Chan staring at the ceiling with a smile on his face and his heart beating fast in excitement. He had seen the boys at once, usually right before bed, but this would be different, to feel the sea breeze on his skin once more, to watch as the others did their tasks for the day, Chan biting his lip as he waited for one of the boys to help him from his bed.

A few moments later, and the door to the quarters opened, Chan turning in the cot as his heart fluttered with excitement. The one who had been chosen to help him was Seungmin, and Chan silently chuckled as he realized the other probably felt the need to out of most, like a mother watching their own child take their first few steps. Seungmin smiled warmly as he closed the door quietly behind himself, and he walked towards the bed, instantly going for the wound on Chan’s stomach and removing the bandage, to make sure the other was really ready to start walking again. There wasn’t much pain even as Seungmin poked around the sensitive skin, and Chan brought his elbows behind him as he pushed himself up, staring at his stomach and the red, angry scar across it. It wasn’t pretty, but at least he was alive.

“How does it feel?” Seungmin asked as he rewrapped the wound, first rubbing a small paste of herbs and oils across it before placing the bandage on top.

“Like it’s not even there,” Chan said with a grin, and Seungmin glanced up at him, arching an eyebrow as his lips pulled into a straight line.

“Just because you can’t feel it, doesn’t mean it’s ready for large amounts of movement. We’ll take it slow, and see how it is again later,” Seungmin told him, and Chan chuckled as he felt himself soften towards the others nurturing behavior, Seungmin soon smiling again as he heard the laughter from Chan’s lips. “We’re excited to share a meal with you once again,” Seungmin added as he glanced at the wound he was redressing, and Chan sighed, throwing his head back as he stared at the ceiling and smiled.

“As long as it is not Jisung’s cooking, then I am too,” Chan teased, and Seungmin snorted as he pulled away, crossing his arms across his chest as he shook his head.

“He’d have a fit if he heard you say that,” Seungmin said, and Chan hummed as he brought his head forward and glanced at the lovely boy.

“Then I suppose I’d just have to kiss him and ask for his forgiveness,” Chan said, and Seungmin sighed as he rolled his eyes, smirking as something flashed across his gaze.

“He’s jealous that a few of us have been blessed with your kiss already. Though, I’d be willing to keep it a secret if others were allowed seconds before some have their firsts,” Seungmin teased, and Chan’s eyes widened as he felt his chest tighten, Chan shivering as he realized what he had seen in the other’s eyes. Lust.

“I wouldn’t be opposed to that…” Chan whispered, and Seungmin chuckled as he took a step forward, Chan slowly pulling his elbows forward as he let his head fall back onto the pillow beneath him.

“Remind me how your pleasure sounds once more,” Seungmin whispered softly, and he placed his palm on the pillow by Chan’s ear, leaning in until there was no space between the two, Seungmin not wasting any more moments until his lips were on Chan’s own. Chan sighed into the kiss as Seungmin kept things slow and smooth, and Chan kissed back at the boy’s pace, letting him have control of it as Chan felt the pleasure shoot from his lips, to his lower stomach, a feeling that he had missed in the past week. Chan moaned as he parted his lips, and Seungmin grinned against him as he pushed his tongue forward, tasting inside of Chan as Chan shivered in pleasure, the other bringing his free hand to Chan’s hair as he carded his fingers soothingly through it. Chan panted as the other pulled back for only a moment, and he gazed down at the prince, taking in Chan’s lidded eyes and swollen red lips, the other groaning as he pushed in once more, and went to taste more of the boy below him.

Chan felt his mind blank as he focused only on the lips on his own, but soon enough Seungmin was pulling back again, smiling down softly at Chan as his hand stayed in his hair, Chan feeling heat roll through his body as he tried to will himself to calm down. He had missed not only the others, but their moments with him as well, and the temptation was more extreme than ever, Chan trying to hold it in as he allowed the others to focus on his care. Yet, now that things were getting better, Chan was finding himself having a harder time holding himself back, and he could feel as his heat pooled solely into one area, his cheeks bursting with a blush as he realized that if Seungmin turned his gaze downwards, he’d see it too. Seungmin pulled his hand from his hair as he stood straight once more, and Chan gulped when he saw his gaze falter for only a moment as it went to his lower stomach, but he was quick to bring it back up to his eyes, pretending as if he had seen nothing, just like the moment in the bathtub as while back.

“Shall we go see the others now?” Seungmin asked, and Chan nodded as he gulped, his cheeks still a fiery red as pulled himself up from his spot in the cot, and slowly swung his feet over the side of the bed, Seungmin moving to wrap an arm under his shoulders as he slowly helped him to his feet. Chan groaned as he felt a small shock of pain pass over his wound, but it only lasted a moment, and soon all he had trouble with was walking, his legs and body stiff after being in bed for so long.

The first few steps were difficult, but soon Chan got the hang of it, the two slowly making their way to the door as Seungmin reached out to open it. And Chan felt his face light up as he felt the sun on his cheeks after so long of being inside, the wind whipping his hair, and the sense of freedom one could only get on a ship filling his soul, Chan smiling as his eyes strained to get used to the midday light. He could feel the gazes on him, the same ones he adorned anytime he was on the deck of the ship, and when his vision cleared, he saw each boy stopping in the middle of their tasks to look at him, their postures slowly relaxing as their faces lit up, happy to see the prince amongst them once again. Chan enjoyed the sense of normality, even if he knew the others would make sure to remind him he was still healing, and he took a step forward along with Seungmin, the boy keeping a close eye on him to make sure everything was alright.  
Seungmin led him to the table already set up with a plate on it next to the mast, and Chan slid into the seat, Seungmin releasing him as he took a step back and smiled at the boy. “How are you feeling n-” Seungmin started to say, but another voice interrupted him, Chan jumping as he turned to stare wide eyed at the boy.

“Chan, you’re outside again!” Jeongin yelled happily as he ran over, and Seungmin sighed as he shook his head, walking away to allow the others a moment with Chan as well. Chan glanced at the boy and felt his heart leap when he saw his innocent face and beautiful, soft features, and he remembered the way he had kissed him when he had been in pain, Chan blushing as he smiled towards the other.

“I missed it too much to stay away any longer,” Chan said, although his words hinted not towards being outside, but being with the boys, Jeongin’s smile brightening as he took the seat next to Chan. Chan felt someone else join them, taking the opposite seat across from him as he glanced at the prince.

“Do you need any more potions?” Hyunjin asked, his hair tied up once again, and his face as stoic as ever, Chan chuckling as he shook his head. He had missed seeing this boy as well underneath the sunlight, taking the time to gaze at him as he found the small things that gave him away. Like the small burst in his eyes that helped Chan to realize that he was excited to see him again as well.

“Not at the moment,” Chan responded, and the other slowly nodded as he stayed quiet, gazing upon Chan as he felt his body flush, the other trying to ignore it as he glanced at the plate in front of him. “Is this for me?” Chan asked, and another presence joined them, the boy falling down ungracefully into his seat as he held his chin in his palm and turned to stare at Chan.

“We already ate, but late we can all eat together once more for dinner,” Jisung said as he lazily stared at the other, his own cheeks slowly starting to redden the more he stared at Chan. And Chan wondered what the other was seeing as he gazed back, suddenly wishing he could go from pirate to pirate to feel their welcoming lips on his own, Chan sighing as he towards the plate once more.

“What’s wrong?” A voice asked, and Chan felt a hand slide around his throat before tipping his head back against the person’s lower stomach, the touch igniting the flame further inside of Chan as he gulped and tried not to squirm. Chan stared up at Changbin as the other smirked down at him, and he felt the grasp tighten, the feeling almost dominating and possessive. And for some reason, Chan loved it.

“N-Nothing…” Chan stuttered, and he watched as Minho walked over to stand next to Changbin, Chan now forced to gaze up at the two as Minho smirked down at him as well.

“I think he’s lying,” Minho teased, and Chan flushed more as his lips parted, his body heating up, and his arousal slowly edging towards him, unsure why the boy’s were teasing him when he couldn’t do anything about it, not in this state. Anything that happened, would become their responsibility. 

“Do we need to punish you?” Changbin asked as he gazed down at Chan, his stare intense, and his grasp around his neck tightening even more, Chan panting for air as his hands gripped the table top in front of him.

“N-No, I just missed everyone, maybe too much… I’m getting strange thoughts,” Chan revealed, and Minho lifted an eyebrow as he hummed at the words, Changbin suddenly pulling Chan back, as Minho was able to now stare down at his lap. Chan’s eyes widened when he realized what the other was looking at, and he shut his eyes tightly, scared to see their faces, and how they would react to his… problem.

“I’m eager to hear these strange thoughts of yours…” A voice said, deep and husky, and Chan knew Felix was next to him as well, all eyes staring at him as Chan felt blanketed in their heat. He panted as he felt his pants grow tight, and he started to feel his body tremble, scared they would just play with him, and force him to deal with this never ending problem on his own. Suddenly a hand was on top of his thigh, and Chan jumped as he accidentally let a small moan leek from his lips, the embarrassment only fueling his arousal as Jeongin chuckled next to him.

“I think Chan is the eager one,” Jeongin teased, and Chan let his eyes flutter open as he saw three boys staring down at him, Minho, Felix, and Changbin each with their own intensity as Changbin licked his lips, Chan wishing he could see where the others were staring, though he could feel the heat pointed towards his lap, and the bulge that had formed in it.

“How long has it been?” Felix asked, his voice more teasing than curious, and Chan bit his lip as his eyes lidded, the hand on his thigh slowly moving higher as Chan gripped the table tighter and started to squirm.

“I-I can’t remember,” Chan gasped, and he heard another voice chuckle as he finally realized that all seven boys were with him now, seven pairs of eyes staring at him, as he was teased and tortured with his own arousal.

“Not that long, I walked in on Chan touching himself one night during his bath,” Seungmin said as he sat next to Hyunjin at the table, and Chan groaned when he finally realized the other had heard, and he had known, Chan wondering why he had even stopped him in the first place if he knew what he was doing.

“W-Why did you interrupt if you k-knew?” Chan asked, and Seungmin smiled softly as he stared hungrily at Chan, Jeongin keeping his gaze on the prince’s lap as he watched Chan twitch sporadically in his trousers.

“To see how long it would take until you were driven mad by your own desires,” Seungmin easily responded, and Chan groaned again at the cruel game, the hand sliding out from under his neck before moving to grasp his hair, forcing Chan to now stare down at his lap as he gasped and saw the hand and how close it was to the bulge. Chan licked his lips as he felt the fire erupt further, and he let out another groan as he tried his best not to end everything and touch himself, his hands turning white from how tight his grip on the table was.

“We could help you now, but you’d have to ask us first,” Jeongin said, and Chan wanted to curse these boys out, curse them for their teasing ways, and curse them for being the way there were, knowing just what to say, and what to do to drive Chan insane. He felt embarrassed to show this side of himself, something he didn’t even know existed, in front of the seven boys, but he also felt a thrill from it as well, Chan wanting to play along without exposing himself, and his darker image, all at once.

“P-Please…” Chan whispered, and Jisung hummed lazily next to him as he stared at the boy in awe, watching Chan be forced to stare at his own arousal as Jeongin teased him as he sat next to him. It was a new side the other’s were seeing for the first time as well, and after a week's worth of only seeing Chan maybe once a day, the group felt like they were starving.

“You ask so nicely…” Seungmin cooed, and Chan felt frustrated, almost to the point of tears, his head being forcefully tilted back as Jisung moved to cup his cheek, the hand staying in his hair even as Chan turned to face Jisung as well. Jisung leaned forward, and without any warning kissed Chan, the boy instantly moaning as he felt himself twitch, Jisung guiding Chan threw it as he kissed him softly. It was almost hesitant the way Jisung kissed, as if he didn’t want to hurt Chan, but was holding himself back at the same time, and Chan tried to push himself towards the boy even as the hold in his hair tightened, Chan gasping into the kiss when he felt the hand on his thigh finally move to cup the budge in his trousers, Chan jumping at the contact as Jisung slid his tongue in his mouth.

Jeongin leisurely caressed his trapped hardened length with his fingers as Chan twitched and moaned, a small whine leaving his lips as he almost tried to pull away from Jisung to beg the other to go further. But his lips were trapped as well, and Jisung was starting to be more confident in his whims, the kiss rougher and needier as Chan moaned and choked on his breath. It was as if the others wanted to drag him along right until he was standing on the edge ready to fall, before they would jump in to save him and pull him back, Chan whining again as he felt the tears line his eyes, his frustration peaking after being away from the others for so long, and denied the pleasure he had been yearning for since a few days after meeting the boys. Jeongin cooed as he gazed up at Chan softly, and after a few more moments decided to have mercy on Chan, the other moving to push him hand underneath the boys trousers and pull his length out into the open air, Chan gasping at the skin to skin contact as Jeongin held him in his palm.

“Look at him, he loves it,” Changbin suddenly said, and Chan panted as Jisung pulled away, a small trail of spit lining between their lips as Chan closed his eyes and felt he heat in the boys hand, Jeongin staying still as he just held him for the boys to see. Changbin pulled his head up once more to gaze down at him, and Chan wondered what he looked like, if his face was as red as it was hot, if his lips were as swollen as they were bruised. Changbin groaned at the sight as he held him still, and Chan wondered how the others could stay still if he felt this way in front of them, Chan licking his lips as he tasted a hint of Jisung on them once more.

“I think he loves the attention, putting on a show for all of us,” Felix said, and Chan glanced at the other, Chan’s eyebrows furrowing when he heard someone move from their seat, and walk towards their side. Changbin let go of Chan’s hair as Chan let out a small sigh of relief, but soon Hyunjin was behind him to take his place, his hands wrapping around as one cupped his jaw, and the other wrapped around his neck once more, the boy staring at him silently as he watched the pleasure unfold on his face. 

“Keep your eyes open,” Hyunjin suddenly said, and Chan stared up at the boy as he tried to keep them from fluttering shut, the hand on his length suddenly starting to slowly pump him as he jumped, a loud moan streaming from his lips as he felt the pleasure from the friction. And he realized that while he was on this ship, he could be as loud as he wanted, and nobody but these boys would ever hear him.

Hyunjin hummed as he watched the boy struggle to gaze up at him, and slowly he moved two fingers from the boy’s jaw as he moved to push them between his lips instead, Chan too gone to realize as he started to suck on them on his own, moans and whines leaving his lips as Jeongin continued to touch him. He felt when the other would slow or quicker his face, and he felt when he would rub his thumb torturously against his tip, Chan tensing his thighs when things felt like too much. Yet, it was all perfect if it came from one of the seven, and his toes curled as all he could do was feel, but not see, forced to stare up into the beautiful face of the usually stoic man, something dark taking over his expression as his lips almost looked like they wanted to turn up into a smirk.

Chan gasped when the other suddenly started to quicken their pace, and his body keened, his eyes falling shut as he furrowed his eyebrows. The end was coming faster than he thought, and he wanted to beg the other to slow down, that it was all too much and that if felt too good, but the fingers in his mouth slid forward until they gagged him, and he opened his eyes once more to see Hyunjin finally smirking, the boy letting go of him as he took a step back. Chan let his gaze fall towards his lap as he watched with lidded eyes as Jeongin chuckled and continued to stroke him, and he couldn’t help the noises he was making, his body trembling as he tried to stay still, his back arching slightly, and his shaft throbbing to find its release. A hand was in his hair again, but it wasn’t rough, only there to remind him that he wasn’t alone, and Chan felt hands as one wrapped around around his shoulder, and another started to run up his chest, Chan raising his watery, lidded gaze as it fell on Seungmin in front of him, the boy smiling softly as he stared at Chan in lust.

“Be a good boy, and cum for us Chan,” Seungmin cooed, and Chan felt the pet name hit him like a strong wind, taking him into it and dragging him along, and Chan cried out as his body tensed and he saw stars, Jeongin touching him perfectly as he finally released everything that he had been holding onto, the boy moaning as he fell backward into Hyunjin behind him. Chan closed his eyes as his jaw fell slack, and Jeongin stroked him through it, his orgasm more intense than any he had ever had before, Chan finally ridding himself of the intense arousal he had been holding onto for so long. And Chan knew this wasn’t the end, he knew this was only the beginning to a world of non-stop touches and pleasures, the other not holding back anymore after realizing that all could be lost in the matter of moments. Chan had almost died. And life was too short to keep waiting for the things they knew felt right in their hearts.

Jeongin let go of Chan as he began to soften, and Minho bent down as he cleaned him up, helping him back into his trousers as the group smiled warmly at him, some adorning problems of their own that for now they ignored. Chan let himself fall onto the table in front of him as he panted and rested during his post orgasm bliss, and a comfortable silence fell amongst the group, Chan holding closing his eyes as he let his chest rise and fall heavily around the safety of the others. “It’s really good to have you back Chan,” Felix suddenly said, and Chan smiled as he chuckled, nodding his head against his folded arms on the table as he felt the same to be around the others once more.

“If that’s my welcoming every day, you’ll be sure to see me more often,” Chan joked, and the group laughed as Chan felt a hand move towards his hair, carding their fingers through his blond locks as he relaxed further. Chan knew he was still healing, but he was fine even after the moment he had just been through, Chan sighing as he melted at the comforting touch.

“We have a few things we need to discuss later, but for now, take your time, and maybe eat a little if you’re hungry,” Seungmin explained, and Chan nodded again as he just let himself be for the moment, happy to be alive, and happy to be with the boys he adored once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda sudden, but I wanted to put something like this in before the plot suddenly take a more serious/dangerous turn lol I needed them to get through any more physical boundaries that was preventing them from furthering their relationship. I won't usually have smut scenes with all of them, just this one time they all were a part of it.  
> I'm with the boyfriend tomorrow (depending on the weather, new england in the US be crazy) so no chapter tomorrow, but I'll try to get one out for Sunday, and hopefully two out on Monday!


	12. The Delusion of Confidence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I called out of work today because of the snow, so not only did I get to take my time while writing, I also cleaned my fish tank! I have two black moor golfish, one named Blood, and the other Ghost, and they are both 5 months old! They are easy to take care of, but they need a lot of space, so my tank is quite big for only two fish lol

Chan stared at the flames in front of him, his hands gripping the wooden bench beneath him, and body slightly bending forward, Chan’s lips dipped into a frown as the others slowly made their way over to the fire as well. He knew that they needed to discuss some things, but Chan had a feeling that the words he was about to hear would be tough to listen to, the others looking nervous as Changbin took the seat next to Chan, his hand moving to rest on the boy’s thigh as he gave it a small squeeze. Chan sighed at the touch and glanced at the boy, finding beauty in the way the fire danced around his face and glowed in his eyes, and Chan felt himself being pulled into the other, wishing that time would just stop, and allow Chan a chance to breathe. He wanted to believe that everything would be alright, but just by the way Changbin pretended his hand wasn’t trembling on his thigh in anxiousness, Chan knew it would be a far stretch. 

The sky was adorned with stars, and Chan glanced behind Changbin, looking at the boy who leaned against the ledge and stared up at them, Hyunjin’s hair moving with the small breeze as he had let it down. Chan wondered if it was getting longer, and he wondered what the other was thinking as well, Chan finding that while he could never get a read on the boy, the other always thought of Chan in his best interest. He knew now would be no different, and he watched as Hyunjin’s head slowly fell, and his eyes immediately landed on Chan, a strange sadness floating around in them even though his face was so still. Chan wanted to learn more about the boy and his past, but without having many moments for the two to finally sit down and talk about it, nor the other willing to bring it up at any point, the other was an entire mystery, one Chan wanted to slowly unwrap over time the more they got acquainted. He knew his days on this ship could be numbered, but the feelings he felt for Hyunjin, and all the others, were forever. He just wished it was the same for them as well.

Someone sat down on the bench across Chan and the fire with a loud sigh, Jisung folding a leg over the other as he stared through the flames and at Chan. His frown was more like a pout, and he rested his chin in his palm as he placed his elbow on his thigh, his foot bouncing as he seemed to be deep in thought. Chan turned towards the other as he could see his eyes and lips through the flames, and Chan licked his own, remembering the heated kiss they two had earlier, how Jisung had felt shy but confident the more his lips were locked with Chan’s own. Jisung was like an open book, his face showing his emotions easily, the exact opposite of everything Hyunjin was. But with this came Chan always worried, knowing the other and knowing just how much time and effort he laid bare on the boy, Chan wishing he could find the right words needed to tell the other, thank you. Because thank you was not enough, not for these boys on this ship, and while they had a rocky start, Chan felt more alive than ever, his heart always warmed and his head always dizzy was comfort. And to thank above all of them, was Jisung, for bringing him on this ship in the first place, and for allowing him to stay, even after their relationship had changed for the better.

Next came Minho and Felix, the two brothers who were destined for swords in their hands, and competition in their hearts, the two sitting next to Jisung as they smiled towards him. Minho bumped his shoulder into Jisung’s own, and this startled the boy from looking away from Chan, the other sighing even as he grinned and shook his head. They all had a connection with each other, something that made them want to reach out and solidify it all the more, something that had been life changing and freeing. And while Chan knew that he too had a connection, there was a part that he had kept secret, his stomach like an angry pit that continuously tried to swallow him, Chan gulping as he gazed back down at the fire. He knew they’d be angry. He waited too long, and now no moment was perfect, Chan too scared to out himself and just tell them. They trusted him, and all he was doing was breaking their trust as he kept his lips sealed and his heart closed, and even though he knew that he shared their hatred for the royals, in their eyes, he carried their blood, and he would be seen as one of them. 

There was movement in the empty seat next to him, and Chan flinched as he saw Hyunjin move into it, the other staying quiet as he gazed into the fire alongside Chan. The prince hadn’t seen him move, but he wondered if the other had continued to watch him even as he looked away, Chan biting his lips as he glanced back at the fire himself. Maybe Hyunjin was worried for him. The thought alone made Chan only feel more regret towards his lies, and he wanted to grab onto his shoulders, plead for forgiveness, even if it meant leaving behind everything he had gained here. If that made them happy in the end, Chan would do whatever to give it to them. He was the real deceiver amongst men. 

Hyunjin’s hand suddenly slid down the back of his hand as he pulled his fingers off of the edge of the seat, and he intertwined them as he placed their combined hands on Chan’s lap, the other never looking towards him, only acting in silence as he kept his thoughts to himself. But it was enough to push Chan away from his own, and the darkness in his heart was replaced by a warming light, Chan sighing as the corners of his lips lifted into a small smile. He wondered if the other felt the same warmth as him, and he chanced the moment as he leaned into the other, resting his head on the boy’s shoulder as the other stayed still, but relaxed, Changbin glancing his way as he kept a smirk on his face. Chan could feel Hyunjin’s hair tickling his cheek and his nose, but he didn’t care enough to move, staring at the fire, and sharing the moment with the other.

The last to join was Seungmin and Jeongin, the two looking sad themselves as they moved to sit between Jisung and Changbin. Chan glanced over at the two, and they looked away, avoiding his gaze as they only seemed to grow sadder. Chan felt his eyebrows furrow as his heart clenched, but as he turned to look back at the fire once more, he felt their gazes return to him. They couldn’t face him, not right now, but they could watch over him, and make sure he was feeling and doing okay. Chan wasn’t okay, and he was sure the others could tell that as their eyes burrowed into his skin, Chan closing his eyes as he sighed and relaxed further against the quiet boy next to him.

“Chan, I know Changbin told you about the information we were hiding,” Jisung suddenly said, and Chan opened his eyes as his gaze fell on the other, his jaw tightening as slowly started to nod. It was time.

“About the Julby…” Chan confirmed, and Jisung hummed as he lifted his chin from his palm, the other sitting up straighter as Chan felt all eyes on him.

“It had never been a conscious decision to not tell you. Things had been clear, and then suddenly they weren’t. And… we didn’t know how to bring it up, nor what to do about it ourselves,” Jisung explained, and Chan knew this was true by the confliction the other’s face held, Chan biting his lip as the flames blurred in front of him, Jisung’s face behind it becoming clarity as all Chan could see was him. “To be honest, we still don’t know,” Jisung added with a sigh, and the rest nodded in agreement, Chan feeling a chill run up his spine as the grip on his hand tightened.

“We need to hide him,” Hyunjin suddenly spoke up, the tone in his voice flat but unwavering, and Chan pulled himself off the boy as he glanced his way, Jisung letting out a frustrated sigh as he shook his head.

“That’s impossible, there will be too many people to avoid, plus you know we aren’t the most liked crew. They will have their eyes on us the entire time, and will notice us slipping away frequently to check on Chan if we kept him in the boat,” Jisung tried to calmly say, Hyunjin staring at the other as the conviction in his expression never eased.

“It’s our only option. We try our best to not get caught, and we keep Chan safe,” Hyunjin affirmed, and Jisung let out a sigh of frustration, raising a hand to his hair as he carded his fingers roughly through his locks.

“No, we need to take him with us. It’ll cause less suspicion that way,” Jisung said, his voice suddenly rougher than before as his muscles grew tight and his eyebrows started to furrow. Chan knew Jisung had a short temper, and he knew that Hyunjin was testing it.

“Sure, except for the fact you just said that we aren’t the most liked crew. They know us. They know how many there are of us, and they will take notice of Chan in an instant, drag him away, and lock him up for the slavery auction,” Hyunjin continued, and Chan felt his eyes widen as he could see hints of rage playing in the other’s face, surprising Jisung as well as he stared at the boy. Chan had a feeling Hyunjin was the last person anyone ever thought would talk back.

“Why don’t the other pirates like you?” Chan asked, and Jisung’s face flared with rage as he glanced at Chan, but he knew the other was only seeing through him, finally given the chance to yell at someone, because it wasn’t Hyunjin speaking.

“They just don’t! There’s nothing to explain about that!” Jisung screamed, as he stood up and threw his hands in frustration, and Chan’s eyes widened as he stared at the other in shock, Minho getting up to his feet as well as he placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder and gripped it tightly. Jisung froze as he stared at Chan, and his eyes started to widen again, the boy taking a step forward, but Minho stopping him as he roughly whispered.

“That was uncalled for. Let’s sit down, and figure this out, calmly,” Minho warned, and Chan had never heard anyone boss Jisung around before, but it seemed to do the trick as Jisung took a deep breath and closed his eyes, letting his breath out shakily as he slowly sat and Minho released his grip on his shoulder.

“I-I’m sorry, Chan. I shouldn’t have yelled at you,” Jisung whispered in defeat, and Chan gulped as he felt like moving over to the boy to comfort him, to kiss him until he knew Chan forgave him. But the hand on his own tightened as Hyunjin kept him by his side, and all Chan could do was wait for Jisung to glance up at him, before giving him a forgiving smile.

“Right… so we can’t hide him, and we can’t take him with us and just hope he doesn’t get discovered…” Seungmin summarized, and everyone looked as if they were starting to think hard on what to do, Chan suddenly remembering that there was a third option, one he was sure they were avoiding. But even if they didn’t want him to go through with it, Chan would do anything to spend his life with the rest of these boys.

“What about the… exception?” Chan suddenly said, and each eye turned wide as they turned to look at the boy, Hyunjin's face just growing darker as the grip on his hand tightened to the point where it started to sting. It was silent between them, but Chan could tell they were thinking, the option he had just rolled out, one they were hoping to not discuss.

“No,” Jisung suddenly said as he shook his head, and his hands balled into small fists by his side as he gritted his teeth in frustration, Chan feeling his own face soften as he stared sadly at the other. “That’s not an option, not for you,” Jisung added just as pointedly, and Chan gulped as Changbin hummed next to him, taking his hand off his thigh as he crossed his arms across his chest and sighed.

“As much as I’d like to think the same as Jisung, we simply cannot. This is a decision that Chan has to make, not us,” Changbin lowly said, and Jisung glared at him, the rage slowly rising again as Chan held his breath and waited for the moment to speak once again.

“Since when have you been the captain, Changbin?” Jisung scoffed, and Changbin looked upset by the comment, shuffling in his seat as he stared at the other in confusion.

“This has nothing to do with you being the captain. We all want him on this ship, and we all need to consider how Chan wants to handle the Julby himself,” Changbin slowly said, and Jisung let out a shaky breath as he started to tremble, glancing back at Chan as his expression softened once more.

“It’s just… you know how dangerous that is,” Jisung whispered, and Chan wondered what he meant as dangerous, Changbin nodding his head as he felt the same way as the other.

“I know more than anyone how dangerous it is. And yet, I know that it is still possible,” Changbin said, hinting at his past as Chan glanced curiously at the other. “I say we put this into a vote. For those who think Chan has the right to chosee, and those who want to make the decision for him. Regardless who wins, we will accept the final vote,” Changbin offered, and while Jisung looked hesitant, he nodded, glancing around the group of boys before letting his gaze stop on Chan.

“Those in favor of letting Chan choose, raise your left hand. Those in favor of choosing for him, raise your right,” Jisung said as he raised his right hand, and Changbin raised his left, the others seeming to hesitate still as they followed. The next to raise their hand was Seungmin, who raised his left, and Hyunjin stayed silent as he raised his right, Jisung giving him a small nod as they waited for the others. Felix raised his left as Minho raised his right, and the two glanced at each other before sighing, knowing that they wouldn’t always agree on the same things, but enjoying the other all the same. All that was left was Jeongin, and as he glanced towards Chan, he tried to read him, his expression faltering as his gaze connected with Chan’s, and Chan bit his lip nervously.

Jeongin sighed as he closed his eye and raised his left hand, the vote swayed four to three, in favor of Chan being allowed a voice of his own to choose, and Chan sighed as the pressure drifted from the others to him, each eye expectant, even though some of them seemed upset by the decision. “O-Okay, Chan. It’s your choice now…” Jisung reluctantly said, and Chan gulped as he stared at the other, wondering where he should start, on how his choice might affect this moment with everyone.

“Well, I think I need to understand what the exception is first,” Chan slowly said, and Jisung looked down as he stared into the fire, his lips slit into a thin line as he stayed quiet.

“When a crew is set up, the idea is that nobody else can join, a group of brothers and sisters set for life. Therefore, a crew needs to think wisely when they want to become official pirates,” Minho explained as he sat forward in his seat, Chan feeling everyone’s gaze on him again except for Jisung and Hyunjin.

“And it’s a good idea to become official as fast as possible, so you can count on the protection under pirate law. Anyone without it, is a target,” Felix added in, and Chan understood, nodding his head as he let out a small hum.

“So your crew was set, and you made it official,” Chan recapped, and the two nodded, Seungmin turning to face Chan as he smiled softly at him.

“We never thought there would be another who we’d want to join. Anyone else was to just be kept for slavery, even though so far you have been the first. We strive not to kidnap,” Seungmin said, and Chan felt his eyebrows furrow as he stared at the other, wondering what he meant by striving not to kidnap. “In fact, the reason why we are hated so much by the Myers and the other crews, is because we strive not to kidnap, or kill. Sometimes life gets in the way, but rarely have we ever taken a life,” Seungmin continued, and Chan felt his heart tighten as his eyes widen, staring at the boy with a sudden nervousness that made Seungmin’s smile falter.

“You don’t kill? O-On my ship, did you kill anyone?” Chan nervously asked, and Seungmin glanced around as everyone slowly shook their heads, Chan finding it hard to breathe as certain realizations struck through him.

“No, nobody on your shift died, at least not by our hands,” Seungmin concluded, and Chan let out a small gasp as he closed his eyes, willing the tears back as he tried to remember the importance of their conversation. But there was the certain thrill of knowing that if nobody had died, then that meant Harold might be alive. And that might be his one chance at saving himself from his own father.

“Chan?” Jeongin worriedly asked, and Chan swallowed down on the ball in his throat as he opened his eyes and glanced up at the boy, Jeongin frowning as he stared at the other.

“S-Sorry, please continue…” Chan stuttered, and Seungmin hummed even as he didn’t look convinced, continuing the conversation as he talked more about the exception.

“So yes, anyone who isn’t part of a crew, becomes a slave. But…” Seungmin hesitantly said, and Chan listened to him eagerly, wishing he could finally hear about the exception, and what it meant for him. “The exception is basically three trials one person must go through, to prove just how much they want to be apart of the pirates, and join an already existing crew,” Seungmin said, and Chan felt his eyebrows furrowing, wondering why someone would be made to prove themselves that much just to sail the seas.

“Why would they make someone go through that?” Chan wondered out loud, and Seungmin shrugged as Jisung seemed to grow even more frustrated, his glare turning more fiery the longer he stared at the flames.

“The Myers are a law of their own, and like any power, they are corrupt. They keep track of us by not letting anyone else join, and they make the option of joining as difficult as possible so nobody tries it. The Myers also make most of their money through slavery, since they do business on land, and its easier to obtain slaves this way, than turning them into pirates of already existing crews. They are bad, but they will never be as bad as the royals themselves who they fight against,” Changbin explained, and Chan felt his skin pale at the mention of the royals again, a cold sweat breaking out on his neck as he let out a shaky sigh.

“S-So these trials, what are they like?” Chan wearily asked, and Felix turned to him, his gaze strange as he stared intensely at the boy.

“Three trials, all life risking and dangerous. Most men die, but some make it. And they are made up on the spot, unable to predict or train for. If you want to join us this badly, then you need to complete these trials,” Felix said, and Chan felt his anxieties grow as Jisung stood again, his face full of anger, with a small touch of sadness as he glared towards Chan.

“These trials are not worth your life! I have yet to see someone survive, and Changbin has had his own blood stolen from him because of them! Please don’t consider these to be your only option!” Jisung pleaded, and Chan glanced at Changbin, the other’s face seemingly unbothered as he stared at the worried boy standing next to the fire.

“But I think it is my only option,” Chan said as he stood as well, and Hyunjin let go of his hand as Chan grabbed onto his stomach, a small amount of pain shooting through him because of the wound that was still healing, and the movement he had just made. “I cannot hide, nor can I walk amongst you. But, if I was brave enough to put myself through these trials, there could be no say against me joining. I fear leaving you all, is a fate worse than death,” Chan calmly said, and Jisung’s eyes went wide as he scoffed, his expression softening as his gaze fell to glare at Chan’s chest instead.

“You can’t mean that. Nothing will matter if you die…” Jisung whispered, and Chan walked on his own, slowly making his way around the fire until he was upon the boy, taking his hand into his own as his other moved up to cup his cheek and bring his gaze up to face him.

“I won’t die. I promise you, that no matter how difficult things get, and how threatening they seem, I will prevail and live. I’m not leaving anyone behind,” Chan said, and Jisung sadly gazed up at him, even as the frustration sparked through his gaze. But Chan knew the other was only fighting himself internally, scared to give the boy up to fate, and out of his arms.

“There is still a few days left to go before we reach the Julby… you still have time to think and decide,” Jisung whispered, and Chan shook his head as he leaned forward, his forehead resting against Jisung’s own as the other took in a sudden sharp breath at how close they were to one another.

“I need these next few days for closure. My decision is final, I shall join the trials to become a member of Stray Kids…” Chan whispered, and Jisung stayed quiet even though Chan knew he wanted to protest, Chan pulling back from the boy as he glanced around the fire and met the gazes of everyone else. “I hope you can forgive me for my decision. It’s unwavering, and from this moment on, I shall put all my trust in fate. I will join this ship,” Chan confidently said, and the boys stayed quiet as fear struck their gazes, Changbin being the next to rise as he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. 

“Things are going to get more difficult from now on. You may never return to the life of a simple passenger on this ship. The past few weeks have been quiet, but our lives are far from it,” Changbin warned, and Chan smiled as he nodded, knowing full well that these boys lived a life of thrills and excitement. And Chan wanted to be a part of that as well.

“Then I can’t wait to live that life with you all,” Chan said with a grin, and Changbin started to smile again, a small, fond scoff leaving his lips as he shook his head. He was about to respond when Hyunjin suddenly stood up, quiet since his own rebuttal words, and he stepped away from the fire, silently leaving the group as each boy watched him walk away. “I’ll… be back in a moment,” Chan whispered, and the group nodded, knowing what he was about to do, and who he would follow.

Chan stepped away from the fire as he was rejoined with the coldness of the night, and he shivered, wrapping his arms tightly across his chest to conserve warmth in his body. Chan slowly made his way over to where Hyunjin had left towards, and he found the boy leaning against the ledge once more a small distance aways, the other now staring into the dark sea instead of the twinkling sky. Chan sighed as he slowly stepped towards him, until he moved next to Hyunjin, too far to be heard by any of the others, and only able to see the dim glow of the fire from where they were. Chan wondered why Hyunjin walked away, and he wondered how well he would be able to comfort him, knowing the other never showed much emotion, or talked about how he was feeling.

“When I was a child, I loved to read. It was the best way to escape for a few moments until the storm came, and sometimes I would read stories based solely on the cover, the bindings worn and telling a story of their own. I see the book that you are, and I wish to reach and feel your cover, the smoothness of the leather across my palm. Yet, when I open it, there are only torn pages,” Chan suddenly said, and Hyunjin leaned forward as he watched the sea move behind them, Chan shivering as he tried to keep a small amount of space between the two.

“Did you ever read any books about defeat?” Hyunjin suddenly asked, and Chan felt his eyebrows furrow as his grasp on his chest loosened, Hyunjin pulling himself up from the ledge as he stood straight and stared down at Chan in a dull sadness, surprising the boy as Chan took a step back. “Were there any stories where the hero died, where cities would fall and others would get hurt? Is your mind still stuck inside those books you read?” Hyunjin asked as he took a step forward, Chan backing into the ledge as Hyunjin slid his arms across his sides, and grabbed onto the railing and pinning Chan in the spot as he leaned over the other. “You are not a hero, you are only a boy, Chan,” Hyunjin whispered, and Chan felt his throat tighten at the words, the tears building up in his eyes as he reached forward and laid his palms flat against the others chest, his emotions taking him as he tried to push the other away from him.

“How can you say that? How can you stand here and beat down the walls I’m trying to build, to protect my sanity, and my fear?” Chan begged, and Hyunjin stayed where he was as he frowned, gazing down at Chan as he felt the other tremble up against him.

“Because this is reality, and you are not the only one afraid,” Hyunjin whispered calmly, Chan gazing at him as he paused in his movement to push the other away. “I do not want you to die. I won’t be able to pursue happiness, if you aren’t there with me,” Hyunjin continued, and Chan gasped as he heard the words from the other’s lips for the first time, the boy finally telling Chan how he really felt through words, rather than actions. And it made his heart swell and his head spin, and the tears started to slide down his cheeks as he let out a small sob, Hyunjin’s face as still as ever, but his words showing the other side of him that Chan had been missing.

“I don’t want to die…” Chan softly sobbed, and Hyunjin removed his hands from the railing as he wrapped them around Chan instead, pulling him into his chest as he hid his face in his neck and embraced him tightly.

“There is no other choice than the one you have made, I can clearly understand that now. But, you don’t need to act strong for us. You can show your fear, and we can show ours, and we’ll get through this moment in time together, like the crew we will soon become. I believe this moment is only one in passing, and better things are to come,” Hyunjin whispered, and Chan nodded as his tears fell from his cheek and wet the boy’s shoulder, letting out the fear inside of him that Hyunjin had easily seen through as he cried into the night. And the two stayed the way they were, embracing under the darkness of the night, the stars above them, and the sea below them. And while Chan felt scared, he felt relieved. Because even if this was only a moment in passing, he wouldn’t be alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lot of dialogue, but all important. Next Chapter we'll finally reach the Julby, and I have a lot planned, as well as something you guys are anxious for finally being revealed. I promise things won't be as bad as they seem, but there will be a bit more angst on the way. Thank you for the comments and kudos, I didn't expect so much positive feedback on my work, so thank you so much. I'm going to try for two chapters tomorrow, but it all depends if I'm going out to shovel snow or not lol


	13. The Julby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohohohoho!

It was early that morning, three days after their discussion around the fire, that Jisung announced the land that was ahead of them, Chan turning towards the rising sun as it peaked behind a small island. And they took their time sailing in, Chan feeling his nerves grow the more ships that he saw over time, everyone sailing next to each other as they made to reach the docks and dock their own ships. Chan felt nervous, but everyone else held faces of steel, pale skin and large frowns, and Chan knew that something was wrong by the way how quiet the ship had gotten, Chan gulping down on the ball in his throat as he watched the shore come even closer. All he could see for now were wooden docks, and right after the shore, a gate, connected to a fence that seemed to circle the entire island. And the closer they got, the larger the island became.

Nobody said much as they dropped anchor and slowly raised their sails, but Chan stood off to the side, watching them all as their hands fumbled and their minds raced, every one taking short moments to glance at Chan to make sure he was alright, and still amongst them. He didn’t know the ever looming threat like they did, and while their faces hinted at just how bad it would be, Chan wouldn’t know until he was out there, facing the trials, and the pirates that were not like the ones he had grown to cherish. The men and women on this island would be as brutal as they come, and Chan didn’t know how to prepare for them, Chan trying to hide his own fear as he turned his back on the boys and stared out towards the shore once more. Pirates from other ships were already making their way onto land and lining the gate, and Chan watched as though each dressed similarly, some were more dirty, while some had missing limbs and scars that went across their bodies. These men had stories to tell of the danger they had lived through, and Chan would be a hidden prince amongst them, Chan’s blood chilling as he hoped that nobody here would recognize him.

Chan felt a hand suddenly slide onto his shoulder before grasping it, and he jumped, bumping back into the person behind him as they let out a small sigh, another hand wrapping around Chan’s waist as they pulled him into their chest. The wound on his stomach was tender, but healed, and Chan shivered when he felt the warming touch on the sensitive scar, Chan turning his head to force a smile on his face for the other. “Those men won’t hurt you,” Felix said, his voice deep and shaking the bones in Chan’s body as he sighed and relaxed against the others. Felix always had a way of figuring Chan out, and Chan glanced back towards the men, watching some greet one another roughly as they slammed their bodies together, and laughed heartily.

“Why am I not convinced?” Chan whispered, and Felix chuckled as he leaned back, kissing the nape of Chan’s neck as the boy gasped and shivered in his hold again.

“Because these men have lived a world away from your own. It is different, but nothing you should fear,” Felix whispered, and he kissed the boy's nape again, moving across the skin as he reached the side of his neck, Chan letting his head fall to the side as he felt the small amounts of pleasure roll through his body. It was calming, and disarming. “Besides, we’ll be here to protect you,” Felix said, and Chan wondered if that would be true, even if his secret was finally revealed, if they would still stay by his side and protect him. He wished more than anything for this to be true.

“We’ll need to leave and join the rest soon before the doors open,” a voice suddenly said as Chan felt a hand card through his hair, Felix humming in agreeance against his skin even as he continued to pepper light kisses on his neck.

“W-Why is the gate closed?” Chan shakily said as he tried to focus on the conversation, and not the pleasure being given to him, but Felix was more distracting than anything, and Chan wanted to grab him to taste his lips instead, the owner of the hand in his hair moving to the front of the boy as he blocked the island from his view.

“A formality. All the pirates gather and wait, and when the doors open, we rush in and storm the town until we reach the center,” Minho explained, and Chan let out a small moan before he reached his hand up to cup his mouth, hoping to muffle the noises as Minho tisked from the act. Felix reached around with his hand that was on his shoulder and grabbed the hand from his mouth, Chan gasping as Felix brought it behind his back before pinning it there, all the while still kissing his neck. “But don’t worry, we’ll stay by your side the entire time,” Minho added as he gazed down the boy, bringing his own free hand to the bottom of the boy’s shirt before tucking his fingers under it, Chan gasping as he arched into the touch and fell more against Felix behind him, his shirt rising along with Minho’s hand before the boy stopped at one of his nipples, and started to teasingly roll it between his fingers.

Chan gasped at the feeling as he bit his lip and closed his eyes, and the hand in his hair tightened, keeping his head still and to the side as Felix allowed himself more area to indulge in on his neck. Chan felt the heat rise under his skin, and he felt the eyes burn into him from Minho’s gaze, the other watching his every expression, while Felix played with him and tried to see what sounds the other could make. Chan let out a moan as Felix sucked harshly on a spot right under his ear, and Minho chuckled at the noise, pinching Chan’s nipple and watching the boy shiver at the pleasure, before pulling his hand away and rubbing his palm soothingly across his chest. “What shall we do? We can’t allow any other pirate to see this side of you, or they might try to steal you away from us…” Minho lazily drawled, and Chan moaned again as Felix licked up his neck and took the lobe of his ear between his teeth, nibbling and pulling on it before letting go.

“We’ll just have to take what we can now, and wait until we are alone once more,” Felix replied, and Chan cursed when he felt the hand on his chest lower down towards the slight bulge in his pants, Minho palming gently at it as Chan moaned loudly and jerked at the touch. Chan tried to bring his other hand forward to push Minho’s hand further against him, but Felix was quick to grab that one as well and pin it behind his back, Felix holding him still as all Chan could do was take what the other two boys decided to give him.

“P-Please…” Chan moaned as he arched his back, his neck and chest flushed red as Minho let go of the grip in his hair, allowing Chan’s head to roll backwards onto Felix’s shoulder as the boy watched the other with a lustful gaze. 

“Please what?” Minho asked, pretending he didn’t understand as his touch turned even lighter, Chan barely feeling it as he whined and tried to pull his hands out of Felix’s grasp. Chan let his head fall forward as he stared down at the hand playing with him, and he panted, the prince licking his lips as he felt himself twitch with desire.

“Please touch me more…” Chan begged softly as his own arousal ate away at him, and the hand returned to his hair, Minho forcing his head up and his gaze on him instead of on the small problem Chan was enduring.

“Is that what you want? In front of all these people? If they were to turn and just look up here, they’d see you, all needy and begging for our touch. Do you want them to see that?” Minho growled as he continued to touch Chan, and he grabbed Chan’s clothed length roughly as Chan keened and cried out, Chan wondering if the other boys on the ship were watching the two play with him as well.

“I-It’s too much…” Chan gasped as he tried to grind against the hand, but Minho tisked as he pulled away, the hand in his hair tightening as Chan gasped from the small pain biting into his scalp.

“Answer my question, Chan,” Minho lowly demanded, and Chan felt his eyes water as he tried to nod, the hand returning to his pants as the grip in his hair loosened once more.

“T-They won’t see me…” Chan moaned, and Minho chuckled as he let go of his hair and knelt in front of the boy, Minho grabbing onto the edge of his trousers as he pulled them down his thighs.

“Is that so? Shall we test to see what happens then?” Minho asked, and Chan’s eyes widened as he was suddenly seeing the crowd around the gate, listening to the men laugh and converse with one another as they were distracted by conversation. Yet Chan was just close enough to see them, so he knew they could see him as well, Chan shivering as he bit his lip and tugged at his hands.

“Keep your eyes on them, Chan. Let’s see if anyone notices,” Felix whispered from behind him, and Chan gasped again as he felt his length become freed from its confines, Minho taking it into his hands as he slowly started to stroke it. Chan bit his lip as he moaned and arched from the touch, but Felix kept him still as Minho played with him, Chan’s eyes towards the crowd as he let his gaze fall on the different faces to see if anyone noticed. It was a thrill Chan had never been through before, and while he was scared, it only made things more exciting, like he was being given the chance to taste a forbidden fruit, given to him by one of the boys.

Chan felt the hand hold onto his length as suddenly something wet was dragged across it, licking at his tip and dipping into the small slit, and Chan moaned loudly as he chanced a glance down, seeing Minho with his mouth open and his tongue out, Chan’s eyes widening at the delicious sight as he whined and keened for more. Felix took his wrists into only one of his hands as he reached a hand up to his hair, and he pulled his head back up once more, forcing Chan now to only be allowed to see the crowd in front of him, and only feel what Minho was doing, Chan feeling his eyes lid and slip closed as his hips started to move on their own. Minho licked up his length again before pushing it past his lips, and Chan keened, his stomach clenching as pleasure rolled through him, Chan wishing he could watch the other as his cock disappeared between his lips.

“Hmmm, you’re being so loud, I’m sure they will notice you soon,” Felix whispered against his neck, and Chan let his eyes open once more as he bit his lip, trying his best to muffle his moans as the lips on his length easily drew them out of him. It felt better than anything Chan had ever experienced, and he felt the boy suck and tease him, Chan hips trying to thrust his length into the boy’s mouth as Minho held onto the base to keep him still.

Minho released him with the pop of his lips, and he licked the drool away before taking a few breaths, the other stroking him to keep him edged as he stared up and smirked at Chan. Chan felt his gaze and he began to squirm, and the hands on his wrists and in his hair tightened, warning Chan to stay still, or they’d tease him even more. Chan fell still as he balled his hands into fists and squeezed his eyes shut, and he couldn’t help the loud moan that bled from his lips when Minho resumed the pleasure with his lips, Chan keening at the feeling as Felix chuckled behind him. “I think he likes that, Minho,” Felix said, and Minho moaned in agreement around his length, the boy bobbing his head as Chan felt the tears roll down his cheeks, his skin flushed, and his teeth gritted as he tried to hold his moans back.

“Let them hear you,” Felix softly ordered, and Chan felt his jaw slacken as he allowed his moans to pour from his lips, his wet eyes opening to see the crowd in front of him, nobody turning to stare at him yet. But the sight and the knowledge of the possibility pushed Chan further, and his eyes widened when he felt the waves inside of him grow, pushing him closer to the edge as his hips started to move once more, Minho letting go of the base of his shaft as he took him fully into his mouth and allowed the other to try to fuck it. Chan moaned loudly as he gulped, and he became more desperate the closer he got, feeling as his tip hit the back of the other’s throat, and Minho moaning around it, Chan gasping and panting heavily as the waves only grew. Felix moved to kiss his neck again, and as he attacked the same spot once more under his ear, Minho’s nose hit the boy’s pelvic, and Chan felt everything push him over the edge all at once, his breath stuttering as it caught in his throat, and the waves tipping over and crashing through him, Chan staring into the crowd with wide eyes as he suddenly came into the other boy’s mouth.

Minho moaned as he easily drank the other up, and Chan shivered and trembled as his body tensed, his orgasm pulsing through him as he twitched, the lips around him suddenly too sensitive as Chan whimpered and tried to pull himself back, Felix chuckling against his neck as he kissed his skin daintily and continued to hold him still. Chan tried to pull his head down to stare at the other as his body jerked with each touch, but the two had mercy on him as Felix held him in place, and Minho released him from his mouth, the other licking his lips as he glanced up at Chan’s flushed, teary cheeked face. Chan sighed as his body started to melt from his post orgasm high, and Minho stuffed him back into his trousers, pulling the boy’s pants back up, before rising to his feet once more, the boy raising his hand as he cupped Chan’s cheek, and blocked the crowd from view.

“I almost couldn’t get enough,” Minho teased, and Chan moaned as his eyes threatened to close, his brain too fuzzy to speak. And suddenly he felt lips on his own, the kiss tender and tasting of not only the boy, but himself, and it drove him crazy as he lazily kissed back, Minho smirking against his lips as he licked into his mouth, before pulling away.

“I think it’s time we join the others,” Felix whispered, and Minho hummed as he nodded in agreement, staring intensely at Chan as he licked his lips.

“Do you need another moment, or do you think you’ll be able to walk?” Minho asked, and Chan shook his head as Felix gently let go of his hair and his wrists, wrapping his arms around his stomach instead as he softly embraced him.

“I-I’ll be fine… I don’t want to hold up the others anymore,” Chan stuttered as he let out a sigh, and Minho nodded as he ran his fingers through his hair once more, Felix letting go of him as he took his hand into his own. Chan smiled to himself as he was dragged from the ledge towards the awaiting group of boys smirking in the middle of the deck, and Chan blushed, the others not bringing up the moment that had just happened, even though they had all been witness to it.

“Here’s the deal. We get to the gate, and we stay behind the rest of the men. They tend to get rough when the gates open, and for some reason it becomes a challenge to see who gets to the center of the island first, something we don’t need to involve ourselves in. We run in the back, and we will be one of the last to arrive,” Jisung told the group, eyeing each person before letting his gaze stop on Chan. “Besides, we don’t need to put too much attention on Chan, not right away. He’ll get enough as it is once we declare he will be going through the trials,” Jisung continued, and Chan gulped as he nodded his head, Felix’s hand squeezing his own to show him they were by his side. “Let’s go,” Jisung concluded, and Chan felt his ears buzzing and his tongue grow heavy in his mouth, walking along with boys as their steps rang out into the air. 

The group slowly walked down from their boat and down the docks, creeping in silently behind the group of rowdy men and women who were laughing loudly and challenging one another. Chan held his breath as he continued to hold Felix’s hand, and he suddenly felt a pair of eyes on him, Chan freezing as he shivered and turned to look where he felt them. But as soon as he turned, the feeling went away, and the gates started to open, the noise loud as the roars of the pirates multiplied, people throwing their fists into the air as they started to run. Men and women started to bash into one another as they tried to be the first to get through the gates, and the boys around him held their stances as they carefully watched the chaos ensue, as if they had gone through this many times before, and knew the exact moment to take action.

Chan knew then the others were able to break through, because all of the sudden the sea of men started to move forward, the crowd quickly thinning out as they ran to be the first ones to the center of the island. Chan gasped as he watched one man use his fist to punch another down, and Jisung turned to the group only a few moments after, nodding at the boys as he signaled it was their time to run. Without much thought, Felix pulled Chan forward, and Chan stumbled at the sudden pace he was being forced into, Chan straightening his body as he broke into a sprint, the nerves being replaced with adrenaline, and the sound of his blood pumping through his veins washing over the noise of the pirates, Chan oddly finding himself smiling as he joined the race. The group ran through the doors, and in an instant the place didn’t look like an island anymore, it looked like a small developed city, log buildings standing one right after the other, the roads lined with brick and cobble stone, and small fires lit to light their way, Chan’s eyes growing wide as he gazed around. Chan could feel the chaos all around him, but it was a feeling he had never been part of before, the idea that he could scream and yell and run, and nobody would judge him for it, in fact, they’d encourage it. And maybe that was why he felt he could start laughing as he ran with the others, trying to keep up with the crowd ahead as the people from behind started to slowly close in and create one large group of pirates and freedom, Felix turning his head as he smiled at Chan and started to quicken his pace even more.

A moment in time, where Chan felt happy. A moment in time stolen from him when he felt the hand wrap around his other wrist, and pull, Chan falling to the side and through the boys as his wrist slipped from Felix’s grasp, the other falling in his pace as he turned to look at Chan with fear. Chan wondered if he should scream, and he wondered if he should fight it, but the moment was quick, Chan instantly taken from the others as if the person knew the right moment to choose. Chan watched as the boys panicked and tried to push themselves out of the running crowd, but they were swept away, Chan thinking he heard his name being yelled as he was roughly dragged from the road and down a small ally, Chan turning as he watched the person who grabbed onto him open a door at the end, and push him inside.

Chan fell to the floor with a thud, and the door slammed behind him, Chan instinctually reaching for his stomach and the bruised area around his healing scar. Chan glanced up at the person, but they grabbed onto his arm, picking him up from the ground and taking him further into the building, Chan’s adrenaline leaving no place for words as his tongue felt heavy in his mouth, Chan sputtering as he was dragged into a second room, and thrown down onto a couch, the person stepping back as they huffed and reached for the hood that shrouded their face in darkness. The person took their hood off, and Chan’s eyes dashed across their face, taking in their features, as he slowly sat up on the couch, the gaze on his body the same one he had felt outside the gate earlier, and he knew this person had been watching him from afar, planning on stealing him when the moment was right. Chan just didn’t know why.

“Ah, Prince Chan, it’s nice to see you are still alive,” the person spoke, and Chan’s eyes widened as he tried to push back on the couch, his captor chuckling as they pulled their hair forward and let it flow behind them. She was tall, and skinny, her hair a dirty blond, and her lips as red as blood. And she knew who he was.

“W-What?” Chan stuttered, and the woman laughed as she cooed at Chan, taking a step forward before bending down slightly.

“I’m surprised you haven’t seen the bounty on your head yet, it’s worth quite a bit. Your father must treasure you so highly if he’d spend that much on your death,” the woman sweetly spoke, her words menacing and contradicting the tone she used. “I’m also surprised to see you made it this far, and with Jisung’s crew no less…” the woman continued, and Chan felt his eyebrows furrow at the mention of the boy’s, Chan staring up at the woman as he tried to figure out who she really was.

“I’m here to do the trials to join them,” Chan revealed, and the woman’s eyes widened as she leaned back and laughed, putting a hand to her heart as she started to shake her head.

“And you want to join them? I’m assuming they have no idea who you are then, or they’d never accept someone like you,” the woman cruelly spat, and Chan felt his heart dip as he gulped, trying to pretend her words didn’t affect him, even if deep down he knew she was probably right.

“I’m going to tell them… soon,” Chan whispered, and the woman hummed, crossing her arms across her chest as she smirked and cooed at the boy on the couch.

“It won’t matter when you tell them, the outcome will be the same. Best if you never told them, and I can help keep your secret,” the woman said as she grinned, and Chan felt dizzy at the idea of lying to them anymore, his heart aching as he reluctantly gazed at the woman.

“How?” Chan asked worriedly, and the woman chuckled as she started to walk around the couch, Chan freezing in his seat as he stared at the wall in front of him.

“Well, it’s more like I won’t tell anybody who you are, if you do something for me,” the woman said, and Chan closed his eyes as he realized just what he had put himself into, frustration blooming inside of him as he regretted his choices up until now. He should have told them. “I need you to get something off their ship, probably somewhere near where Jisung sleeps,” the woman said, and Chan felt nauseous when he suddenly felt the woman cup the sides of his neck from behind, her touch like ice as it made Chan all the more uncomfortable.

“What do you want?” Chan asked in a worried whisper, and the woman cooed again, lightly scratching at his skin as if she was pretending to be nurturing towards him. Chan wished more than anything she’d let him go, and leave him alone.

“A medallion, with the symbol of a ship sailing the seas right in the middle of that. Bring that back to me, and I shall hold onto your secret for you,” the woman lowly whispered, and Chan pulled away from her as he stood up, the woman smiling as she bent her elbows on the back on the couch and stared up at Chan as he turned to glare towards her.

“Why this medallion? What does it mean?” Chan asked, and she chuckled as she sighed, straightening up from the couch as she walked around it and towards him once more.

“It is the symbol of the pirates. You only receive one, and without it you cannot be protected under pirate law. It's a seal of approval given to you by the Myers,” the woman explained, and Chan froze as he realized what he was being blackmailed into doing, his head racing as the panic started to slip in.

“W-Why Jisung? How could you do this to him?” Chan choked, and the woman sighed as she stopped in front of Chan, gazing down his face before suddenly frowning.

“We have a past,” she spat, and anger flashed across her face as he gazed into Chan’s eyes, the woman regaining her composure as she smiled towards Chan soothingly. “Without the medallion, your secret shall be shared and your relations with those boys ruined. It is your choice to make, but I do hope you make the right one,” the woman softly said, and Chan frowned as she reached behind him, Chan freezing as he thought she was about to touch him again, but instead she reached for the door before opening it. “My name is Clarise, by the way. When you have it, meet me in here once more,” the woman said, and she opened the door, Chan staring at the woman in fear before stepping out of it, the woman smiling once more as she closed the door between them.

Chan felt dizzy as he walked blankly through the house and towards the door he had entered through, stepping through it before making his way back to the alley. She had given him two choices, and neither were ideal, either Chan ruined their freedom on the seas, and kept his identity safe, or he saved their freedom, and he ruined his relationship with them. And neither decision was easy, and Chan felt like throwing up, the boy stumbling as he paled and wondered if he should just find the others, or run away, Chan walking into the middle of the street as he heard someone scream his name. The sun was high in the sky, and Chan gazed towards the voice, seeing the light above him as it quickly blinded him, Chan raising his hand as he shaded his eyes from the sun. And he watched as Jisung ran towards him, relief and anxiety sketched into his expression, and Chan wanted to run away from the other, to put himself first and find closure in his own troubles. Except, he stayed where he was, and when Jisung finally reached him, he pulled him into his arms, letting out a shaky breath as he squeezed Chan tightly.

“Fuck, don’t scare us like that!” Jisung yelled, and he pulled back, still holding onto Chan as he gazed at him up and down. “What happened? Felix said someone stole you from him?!” Jisung worriedly asked, and Chan stared down at the other with a heavy sadness in his heart, wishing he could cry, but knowing that he was still too close to where the woman was, and that he was most likely still being watched. Now was too soon to decide.

“I-I ran away from them, I just managed to make my way back to the streets…” Chan lied, and Jisung stared up at him as he sighed again, shaking his head as he pulled Chan into a hug once more.

“I’m not letting go of you, that was too strange of an occurrence to happen right away. We need to get back to the others,” Jisung worriedly whispered, and Chan nodded as he let his body take the lead as his mind was left behind, Jisung pulling Chan along as they quickly made their way to the center of the island, and towards the others. Chan had just gotten there, and things were already so much worse than he thought they would be. Now he had not only the trials to worry about, but Clarise and his secret instead, his heart skipping in his chest as he bit his lip. Something was wrong. Chan wasn’t safe on this island, and neither was his secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens! I wonder what Chan will do now????  
> Also, the comments on last chapter were so nice, I'm always anxious and hoping my writing style is good enough, but the support for not only this story, but my effort has been overwhelmingly nice and positive! I can't say thank you enough, haha! I'll try to get another chapter done for today, although it might be posted late at night (or around 3am est for me.) Let's get excited for what's next, together!


	14. The Decison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOO RIGHT BEFORE I PUBLISHED THIS WE HIT 200 KUDOS, THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!! ❤❤❤❤

Jisung pulled Chan up to the others in the mid back of the crowd in the center of town, and Chan glanced around at the relieved faces, Felix taking a step forward as he reached for Chan’s hand, his own face showing the regret of losing him in the first place. Chan tried to calm them with a small smile, and Felix squeezed his hand tightly before looking back towards the center, and over the heads in the crowd. Sitting in the middle of everyone, was a stage with a tall cage placed on top of it. Chan glanced around at the faces and saw the excited expressions the entire crowd of pirates held, and Chan bit his lip as he worried what would happen next, excited whispers hovering in the air above them as Chan decided to take a better look at what was around him.

The center of the island was a large plaza made of cobblestone flooring, and surrounding it was small houses, one after the next, adorned with flowers and small decorations that made them pop to the eye. Behind the houses stood tall trees, and Chan wondered if that was a forest area on the island, Chan slowly turning back to the crowd as his gaze delved into the strangers around him. Chan found himself frowning when he started to pick out faces that were more sour than joyful like most of the pirates around him, and he gazed upon them as noticed their binds, their skin dirty and beaten, the same state Chan had been in when he first set foot on his own pirate ship. 

Chan remembered only now this part of this event that happened once a year, was to bring new slaves forward to be sold by the Myers and traded for coin. Chan’s own family had never owned any slaves, but he had learned that in the past they used to, Chan speaking outright against that idea as it had angered him. Chan wanted to be free himself, so what was the purpose of owning something that completely went against your own ideals? Chan felt his heat ache as he stared at the boy a couple pirates away from him, too skinny to be healthy, and too small to be much older than 15, Chan wishing he could do something to help the boy. But it was as if the person holding his hand could hear his thoughts, and Felix held on a little tighter, Felix’s face somber as Chan glanced at it, the boy shaking his head as if to tell Chan to not make a scene. Not yet.

“Alright everyone, let’s get started!” a voice boisterously yelled, and Chan jumped as the crowd surrounding him roared in excitement, Chan wincing as Felix took a step closer to him, and Jisung appeared on his other side, the two more eager to watch over Chan after what had happened before.

The voice belonged to the tallest man Chan had ever seen, his limbs stalky and abnormal, his body dressed in a black cloak with a black hat on top, and he walked up the stairs to the stage as if he was unsteady on his feet, the pirates around Chan screaming for him and cheering for him. Chan watched the man as he slowly made his way to the middle of the stage, and he motioned towards the crowd with his long arms, the man’s hat tilting upwards as he smirked into the crowd. Chan felt his heart stop when the gaze on him, but it only paused for a moment as the smirk on the man’s face fell, forcing himself to look amongst the other faces, as Chan felt himself break from the sudden spell casted on him from the gaze.

“Who’s that?” Chan whispered to Jisung next to him, and the boy frowned as he crossed his arms across his chest, a small hum leaving his lips as he glared at the lengthy man.

“That’s Peter. He’s in charge of the slaves and making sure they are fed and bathed. Though I’d say he remembers more than he makes sure,” Jisung bitterly said, and Chan glanced back at the man as he slowly moved to open the cage, letting it swing open before staring back at the crowd.

“As always, we begin with the slave offerings! Send yours forth, and make sure you give us the name of your pirate crew for a small liberty,” Peter yelled, and pirates started to make their way forward, Chan glancing at the young boy as a man grabbed his shoulder and started to drag him along. Chan felt pain strike through his chest at the sight, and the horror of how many slaves there actually were amongst the pirates, and Chan took a step forward during his panic, his breath coming out choppy, and Felix’s hand trying to pull him back. 

“This is madness…” Chan gasped, and Felix nodded as he sadly watched Chan’s reaction, the boys ashamed for how the other pirates were representing themselves, and for the small moments where they would have been one of them. Chan turned back to stare at the stage with wide eyes as he watched the slaves slowly make their way up and into the cage, and Chan felt a hand on his back push him forward, pirates cursing as he fell on top of them before hitting the ground, Chan feeling the fury around him as he stared wide eyes at the cobblestone. Someone grabbed Chan by his blond hair as they forced his hair up, and the commotion started all at once, voices yelling and screaming, Chan feeling his hands sting as the blood started to collect in his palm, his gaze now raised towards one of the most putrid men he had ever seen in his life. Rotting teeth, and bruised skin, his hair the color of mud as it clumped together and stuck into thick strands. 

“They called all slaves over, and you don’t look like a pirate,” the man spat, and Chan gasped as he felt the man pull on his hair tighter, Chan raising his hands to try to pull the man’s hands off of him as he only chuckled. Chan raised his foot and kicked it into the man’s crotch instead, and he suddenly let go of Chan’s hair as he let the prince fall back down to the ground with a thud, the pirate grabbing onto his privates as he let out a loud groan, and his gaze fell on Chan as it flashed red with hatred.

Chan scurried back as he tried to crawl away, yet the crowd around him only tightened, and he felt like he couldn’t breath, Chan gasping as hands reached down and started to grab at him, his arms, his legs, his face, until Chan thought he heard himself scream, the horror of the situation too much to bear on his own. He could hear the fighting as well, but he felt as his body was lifted once more, and multiple pirates held onto him and brought him to the front, Chan kicking his feet and throwing his arms in a panic to get them off of him. Chan was thrown up onto the stage, and he gasped as he stared wide eyed towards the sky, no longer with Stray Kids, but now laying down right in front of where Peter stood, his own eyes wide with awe as he stared down at the blond boy in front of him. 

“Who are you?” Peter asked, and Chan paused as he stared up at the man in fear, the prince suddenly getting to his feet and holding his fists out in front of himself, the crowd laughing at the act as Chan was sure he could still hear screams in the distance.

“I am not a s-slave,” Chan tried to confidently say, but his fear controlled him as he gulped down on the ball in his throat, Peter lifting an eyebrow as he gazed up and down the boy’s body.

“Would you like to be? I’m sure you’d go for a fine price. I’d personally buy you myself,” Peter casually said, and Chan’s eyes widened as he took a step back, his foot hitting the edge of the stage as he lost his balance, Peter amusedly watching as Chan yelled and started to fall.

Chan closed his eyes as the crowd parted from the stage, and he felt his heart leap into his throat as the air around him froze his skin, Chan waiting for the moment that he hit the ground amidst all this chaos. Except, before he could feel the cobblestone touch his body, he landed on something soft and structured, Chan’s eyes flying open as he stared wide eyed at the familiar face in front of him. The crowd grew silent as they stared at the two, and the boy’s face stayed stoic as he gazed down at Chan in his arms, his gaze slowly rising until he was staring at Peter instead. “He is not a slave,” Hyunjin flatly said, and Chan felt dizzy from how everything had happened at once, the boy holding him close as he made to climb the stairs, and bring Chan back on stage once more.

“Oh, is he part of a crew?” Peter asked as he watched the two, and Hyunjin’s face stayed stoic as he shook his head, turning away from the man and staring out into the crowd of pirates instead. Chan gazed at all the faces before stopping on the ones he had come to cherish so much, and he felt the corners of his lips lift as they looked relieved once more, Changbin giving him a small thumbs up as his own face held concern, and a small amount of fear.

“No,” Hyunjin said, and he put Chan down as Chan stumbled to stand straight on his feet, Hyunjin helping him before wrapping and arm around his waist, and holding him close. “He’ll be going through the trials, to join our crew,” Hyunjin announced, and Chan held his breath as he waited for a response, for the crowd to do anything at all, or for Peter to say anything himself, but all that followed was silence, and the gazes of hundreds of pirates burning into his body. Hyunjin nodded to the crowd as he started to move, but Chan froze when he heard one person start to laugh, the sound slowly multiplying until it hurt his ears, mocking him and humiliating him, the entire crowd laughing at the fact that Chan would be going through the trials. And while Chan didn’t know what that meant, not entirely, it only made him even more scared when he realized that there were no strangers confident in his abilities, Chan’s heart bleeding as he felt his throat squeeze shut.

“Him?!” a voice screamed, and Chan felt as his gaze whipped to find the voice, and instead he gazed upon face after face of people in hysterics, laughing and screaming, Chan’s vision growing blurry as he took a shaky step back. Hyunjin caught him as he held onto him tightly once more, and Chan felt how the boy’s aura darkened the longer people continued to laugh at Chan, Chan’s mind racing as he wished to anywhere but here. These people were pirates, brutal and unforgiving. Chan had no place amongst them.

“Silence!” a new voice yelled, and a woman in a large robe stepped forward, her beauty unmatched as she made her way to the stage, the laughter quickly dying out as she climbed the steps, and stared intensely at Chan with a disappointed frown. “What makes you feel you have a right to even participate in the trials?” the lady continued, and she glanced towards Hyunjin, her gaze softening as she stared him up and down. “And you Hyunjin, what makes you want someone like this on your crew?” the woman asked, and Chan glanced towards Hyunjin as he watched his jaw harden, his gaze fiery even as his face stayed as neutral as possible. It was the closest he had seen to the other breaking yet.

“Mother, get off the stage,” Hyunjin suddenly spat, and Chan’s eyes widened as he stared between the two, confusion etching in the corner of his brain as he tried to keep up with the whole event. The lady seemed to pout at the words as she sighed, and she raised her hand, flipping her hair behind her shoulder as she glanced at Chan once more.

“Explain yourself,” the woman said, and Chan was about to speak, his mouth opening just slightly before someone suddenly jumped onto the stage from the front, the person moving to stand in front of him as he stood as tall as he could, and smiled sweetly towards the woman.

“Ah, hello Lady Hwang, it’s been a while,” Jisung said as Hyunjin pulled Chan closer to his side, glaring at the woman he had just called mother. “Now, need I remind you that the rules state that anyone can participate in the trials, as long as the crew of their choice agrees? Stray Kids have agreed. There should be no problem with allowing him to proceed,” Jisung leisurely said, and the woman lifted an eyebrow at him, the woman’s lips stretching into a thin line as she stared at the younger boy.

“You know the odds,” the woman warned, and Jisung’s smile faulted as he hesitantly nodded, turning back to glance at Chan as he saw the small spark of fear in his eyes. Chan was standing in front of a crowd of pirates, men who had just tried to take control of him and force him away from the others. He was scared, and he was worried. Today had only gone wrong, and Jisung could tell easily how Chan felt just through his gaze alone, the boy gulping as he turned back to the woman with a forced smile on his lips.

“Yes. We’ve discussed it, and it was Chan’s choice to make if he wanted to go through with it or not. Please respect our decision,” Jisung spoke, and the lady hummed as he turned back towards Chan, taking a few steps closer as Jisung moved out of the way to allow her to finally pass, and address the boy in question herself.

“Chan, was it?” the lady asked, and Chan felt Hyunjin stiffen against him, Chan nodding as he observed the woman and her ethereal beauty. “My name is Lady Hwang, and I am one of the Myers that live on this island. You might have heard about us from either Jisung or Hyunjin. I’m in charge of the trials you seek to pursue,” the woman said, and Chan felt his heart race at the mention of the Myers, Chan glancing towards Jisung as the other gave him a small supportive nod.

“I’ve been told of these trials, and the danger they hold. Yet, the knowledge did not sway my decision, I wish to go through with them in an attempt to officially join Stray Kids,” Chan tried to confidently say, but the eyes from the crowd made his words sway, and he felt his chest tighten the longer he stayed in view of everyone, the moment seemingly stuck in time the longer he was forced to be on that stage. Chan never liked being the center of attention, not even when he was a royal. He wanted the freedom to choose when he shined, and right now, even with the others by his side, he felt like a dimmed star, a joke to the men and women whose gazes were more heated than his own heart.

“I see…” the woman drawled, and she turned to Hyunjin, staring him in the eyes as the other said nothing and only stared back, the woman letting out a sigh a few moments later as she reached to hold her forehead and nod. “I suppose this shall be allowed. But you have been warned. Death awaits at every corner,” the woman said, and with one last glance at Hyunjin, she made her way down the side of the stage, before disappearing into the crowd, Jisugn frowning as he made his way back over to Chan. Chan held his breath as he waited for time to continue, and he felt a hand on his arm softly pull him forward, Chan gazing up at the other as Jisung smiled softly at him. The moment was over, and the words that needed to be said were done. Yet, Chan’s heart felt heavy, and his stomach was a pit, Chan wondering how much more he could take, before he finally exploded.

**********

Chan sat at a long table inside a hall, the lights dimmed, and candles placed in a row along the table, the light flickering and dancing along the faces that sat besides him. He had been told about this portion of the day shortly after the crowd dispersed and the people started to roam the streets, Chan feeling eyes all around him as his head was filled with fearful thoughts, the pressure of not only the trials, but of what Clarise had asked him like a mask over his eyes, and Chan couldn’t see, blinded by his troubles as he tried to stay strong and pretend it wasn’t there. It was as if the others could sense something was wrong, and they easily took charge as they led him through the rest of the day up until the annual first night banquet, attendance mandatory, but drinks plentiful. Chan hadn’t picked up a mug himself, his mind already too foggy to inhibit anymore than it was, but Chan glanced at Changbin across the table as he took a swig from his own, the boy placing his mug onto the table, before letting his eyes gaze into Chan’s.

He wondered if the other could see the mask on his face, and hear the lies as they sat on the tip of his tongue, the boy gulping as he glanced away and broke the gaze. He felt he didn’t deserve to look at the others when they had no clue who Chan really was, and while he had been truthful about his feelings and what he wished for, he hadn’t been true about his past, or his family. That Chan wasn’t the one he was now. That Chan was only the beginning of something great, and he only wished the others would be able to see that, Chan’s heart tearing in two as he bowed his head and willed his anxieties away, begging his head to just enjoy tonight for what it was, before taking the time to think things through. Chan jumped when he felt the hand cup his cheek, and he let the person guide him to face them, Jeongin staring at Chan with worry, the theme for the others for today.

“Would you like to try some of the food? We haven’t seen you eat a thing yet,” Jeongin sweetly said, and Chan gazed at the boy as he felt the lump in his throat grow larger, Chan forcing a fake smile on his face that only seemed to make the other pout more.

“Ah, n-no, I’m fine. Today was just… a lot to go through,” Chan whispered reluctantly, and he let out a sigh as the other’s thumb gently rubbed the skin under his eyes, Jeongin scooting closer until Chan was sure he was the only who could hear his words. The closeness was needed, it was distracting and warm.

“I would have been scared to be alone on the stage like that too. People here don’t really understand emotions and what people go through. It’s all very selfish, and one sided,” Jeongin softly explained, and Chan’s throat went dry as he wished he could tell the other that there was so much more he was scared of, the words slipping away as he let out a small hum and let his gaze move around the others eyes, wondering how they could be so bright and cheerful, even when all Chan felt was pain. “The banquet is almost over, just a little longer, and we’ll be allowed to return to our ships. You can have a moment to yourself there,” Jeongin continued, and Chan knew that he needed to sit down and think, to just spend the time on his lonesome to come up with a decision, but he was too scared to leave the others, too scared that a moment alone meant forever, that time was drifting away too fast from them as all he could do was sit there and watch, and do absolutely nothing about it.

“I suppose I need a moment,” Chan whispered, and Jeongin smiled as he leaned in, surprising Chan with a small kiss to his lips that burned the worries into scorches on his skin, his heart sinking even more the nicer the others were to him. He didn’t deserve it, no matter how badly he wanted it.

“Just a moment, but then return to us,” Jeongin whispered, and he withdrew his hand as Chan watched him smile once more, and he turned back to his food, leaving Chan cold and wanting, wishing the other would never let go, but knowing he could never ask the other to stay. Chan held back his sigh as he glanced down at the table once more, and he wondered if had been given a cursed life to live through, Chan biting his lip, and closing his eyes, wishing things would just pass by more quickly so he could return to the sea, and to a place that held his heart in waiting for him.

The banquet ended, and the group stood up from their spot on the long table, Chan following between them as they laughed with one another and helped the more influenced ones walk normally. Changbin kept looking behind him at Chan, but he never said anything, keeping his words to himself, and allowing the boy a moment to wallow in his own doom that he had created, Seungmin stepping towards his side as he took his hand into his own without saying a word. Chan glanced at the boy, his face lit up by the light of the moon from above, and Chan wished he could ask the other to kiss and comfort him, to do what he was naturally good at. Yet, Chan kept his mask on, and his lips sealed, and he moved to gaze down at the path instead, missing the moment, and following the others. 

Once Chan returned to the boat, like Jeongin said, he was given his moment, the others silently watching him walk away with concern in their eyes, even as they did nothing to stop him. He made his way to the bow of the ship, to the spot where Jisung had been the first to open up to him as he told him about his father, and his hate for royals, and he grabbed onto the ledge, staring into the sea beneath him, even as all he saw was darkness. It echoed what he felt in his heart, hollowed from the inside out, and Chan closed his eyes as he finally allowed the tears to roll down his cheeks, a small sob racking his lips as he begged himself to be quiet, and to not allow the others to hear. He didn’t deserve for them to know the struggle he was going through, nor did he deserve their comfort. He was the deceiver, and he had been since day one, Chan wishing he could just turn back time, and start new, without the lies, and without anymore unwise decisions.

Chan felt his legs give in as he fell to his knees, his head bowing as he still clung onto the ledge, allowing the pain to drive him as he dug his nails into the wood he clutched. Chan was a fool. He had been a fool to fall for each of these boys, and he had been a fool to think that a day would come where everything would resolve, and Chan would be accepted for who he was rather than the name he had been given, Chan sobbing harder as he reached for his hair and clutched it, holding his head as he used the pain to keep him in the moment. A moment he would never forget, a moment in which Chan’s heart finally burst and his tears flowed, and he felt such sorrow for his lies and what he was doing to the others. And he realized that through all this, he could never do anything to hurt them. He could never do something that took away the effort they had made at creating a better night, he could never watch their faces as he took away something so precious to them. And he’d bare the consequences of that decision, Chan realizing that time was finally up. His fun had come to an end, and his pain was to return, Chan wondering if after all this was said and done, he’d return to the garden and the snow he’d laid in, bloody and bare, and waiting for the night to take him and for his father to finally end his suffering.

The medallion would stay safe on this ship, and Chan would allow his secret to be revealed, the boy taking a deep breath as he willed the tears to dry from his eyes, his muscles still weak as he gazed up at the moon above him. He didn’t have the perfect time to tell them, but he decided he’d wait as long as the end of the first trial to finally reveal who he really was, and the secrets he had hidden deep inside his soul. One trial would be a punishment, and if the boys would not accept him, he would give up and allow the pirates to collect the bounty on his head. And if they asked for time, Chan would give it to them, even as hard as it would be to suffer through these days on his own. And if they forgave him, he’d give his everything during the trials, and he’d make sure to show the others that their choice was not in vain when he returned to this ship victorious. Chan would roll with their emotions as if he was a free ship, sailing on the waves of the sea. And hopefully by the end, there would be no more pain, nor tears to shed. Chan would do it all tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, tomorrow I guess. It'll all go down. Chan will go through his first trial, all of which I have wonderfully planned out, and then after, he will reveal the truth. Let's just hope nothing goes wrong.  
> Once again, thank you for the 200 kudos! I feel like even though I say thank you a bunch, it will never be enough. So sit back and relax as I continue to thank you all over and over again.


	15. Secrets Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of hugs for you guys

Today would be a life changing day for two reasons: Chan would face his first trial in becoming a pirate, as well as finally reveal his most hidden secret. And you could say that Chan was scared as shit. The moment he had step foot onto that ship, was the moment his life had changed, and while it was for the good, he was about to possibly ruin it, Chan sulking behind the group as they entered through the gates, the air cool and the sun slowly rising as it announced the beginning of dawn. The others could tell something was wrong, they had since the night before and left him be as he tried to figure out his own mind, and he had punished himself further after as they tried to comfort him, Chan rejecting their words and their touches as he went straight to his cot to sleep. Except, he hadn’t slept, not much. He had stayed awake and visualized just how today would go, the moment when he revealed everything, and he went over all the different reactions he would receive from the others, starting out optimistic, but slowly getting more rage induced and brutal the more Chan stayed awake. Now he was tired and anxious, and the others were a mix of worry and frustration themselves as they glanced behind them at the frowning boy.

Chan could feel a set of eyes on him that wasn’t one of the boys, and he sighed as he turned his head, his gaze catching the hidden girl as she stared at him from around a corner. He was being watched, and expected to bring something to her, yet he didn’t have it. He would never put the boy’s in danger like that, even if it meant giving up everything he longed to have and be. Chan turned towards the front and ignored her, and he kept on walking, the group slowing down and letting Chan catch up until he felt a hand slide into his own. Chan glanced at Changbin, and the other gave him a small nod before continuing their way to the island center, Chan trying his best for his hand not to tremble in its hold. But the touch felt like fire, so wrong and undeserving, and he only wanted to scream to the world his problems, ask them for their forgiveness and for their touch only after he had told them the truth. Yet, Chan was holding Changbin’s hand, and he selfishly didn’t let go.

The island center came into view, and Chan saw the same stage as the day before, surrounded by sleepy pirates who were too tired to act like their rowdy selves standing in front of it, Chan noticing the disappearance of the cage, and instead a table was sat on top of it with a single chair, the table bare, but insinuating a purpose for later. The boys took a spot in the back as they quietly talked amongst themselves, and Chan jumped when he felt Changbin pull him close to his side, Chan glancing at the boy and noticing a small amount of hurt in his eyes. Maybe Chan was doing more harm than good by ignoring them these last moments, considering he could very much die from these trials. Yet, he was weak, and he couldn’t face them knowing the pain he was about to create in their own hearts. 

“Something is wrong,” Changbin whispered roughly, his hand gripping Chan’s tighter as Chan could only glanced towards the ground, and away from the boy.

“I-I’m only scared for the trial,” Chan lied, and Changbin scoffed as Chan gasped from the sudden pain in his hand, Chan glancing up at Changbin as the other realized his own frustration, and let his features soften as his grip loosened.

“I’ve told you before Chan. I know when you are lying,” Changbin whispered, gazing intensely at the boy as all Chan wished to do was to comfort the other and beg for his forgiveness. Instead Chan gulped as he forced a smile on his face and shook his head, watching as he caused even more pain behind the boy’s eyes.

“There is no lie. I am fine,” Chan said, and Changbin stayed quiet as he stared at the boy, eventually letting out a frustrated sigh as he let go of his hand. And it was the moment where Chan felt at his weakest, a hint of what it meant to lose his support in the others. His body now cold as it lost the warming touch, and his head dizzy as he had no one to guide him. Chan was on his own, with both the trials and his secret, and he glanced towards the stage, his jaw shut tight, and his hand clenching into a fist.

The crowd became suddenly livelier as a woman came into view, the familiar face from the day before as she adorned a red robe, matching the stain on her lips and the red flowers in her blond hair. And she smiled as she elegantly climbed the steps, standing tall as she glanced out into the crowd, her eyes making their way around before stopping short of Chan. Chan turned his head to follow the stare, and he felt his heart skip when he saw Hyunjin staring back, with such aggression and distrust, and Chan wanted to comfort him, to ask him of his past and how he could make him feel better. But all he could do for now was move on, Chan letting out a shaky sigh as he turned towards the stage once more. The woman’s eyes moved before stopping on Chan as well, and she lifted an eyebrow, giving him a small nod, before smiling to the entire crowd and motioning to the table set up on the stage.

“As most of you now know, there is one amongst you who has asked to perform in the trials to join an already existing crew. The boy is here with us now,” the lady softly said, and Chan heard the whispers as he gulped, eyes slowly moving to gaze at him as people laughed and mocked him, his hand feeling colder by the second as there was none other to hold. “Commonly, our trials fall in areas outside the town, but the Myers have discussed and have come to the conclusion of what the first trial shall be: a test of luck,” the woman continued, and Chan felt his eyebrows furrow at the words, the woman nodding to something off the side of the stage as a few men climbed the steps, placing challaces along the table in a row, each one the color of gold, all similar to one another. “There are ten challaces. It will be up to the boy to choose one, and drink it. Nine challaces are poisoned, while one is simply a red wine. He must find the one that is only wine to win, and to survive,” the lady said, and Chan felt his chest tighten at the words, the odds of finding the wine difficult with so many other cups. Chan could hear Jisung next to him calming Hyunjin down, but he knew none of the other boy’s were okay with this scenario as well. This trial was made to kill Chan.

“What is the purpose of this trial?!” Chan heard Seungmin yell, and Chan glanced at the ground, closing his eyes as he took in a few deep breaths to calm down. He could do this, he needed to do this.

“The skill of luck and good fortune is a must for any pirate sailing the seas. Danger lurks around them, and it is luck that gets them out of their binds when the moment is right. Without luck, a pirate shall perish quickly,” the lady said as her smile fell, staring towards Seungmin who had spoken up with a small heated glare. Chan raised his head as he stared at the woman, and her gaze shifted to him, her frown slowly turning into a sickenly sweet grin as her eyes seemed to gleam from the excitement of death. “You have only now a chance to change your mind, otherwise, the trial awaits,” the woman said, and Chan gulped as he tried his best to not look behind him. He didn’t want to see their faces and gazes until things were over, and he was alive. Until he had given them the truth, and was putting fate in their hands.

“I accept this trial,” Chan yelled as confidently as he could, and he started to step forward, the crowd parting as he suddenly felt a hand catch onto his shoulder. Yet he couldn’t look back. And he felt the hand slide off of him like a knife cutting through his skin, and he knew that this moment was everything, Chan facing the front, while he left his most cherished things behind him.

Chan walked forward as the stage came closer and closer to him, until he was moving to the side of it, the sun now high in the air as it gleamed down onto the back of his neck, his face sweaty as he started to climb the steps towards the top of the stage. He joined the woman, Hyunjin’s mother, where she stood, and he gazed towards the ground, unable to look up and see the faces each boy held. He knew they were disappointed in him. He knew they were hurt from how he was avoiding them, and how he was keeping to himself, not only lying about who he was, but about his emotions as well. He knew that he could die, and it would leave a bitter taste in their mouth, that more words should have been said, and more should have been done before sending him away. But it was all too late, and the moment was now. Chan would face this first trial, and if he were to survive, he would face a trial of his own that was more dangerous than the ones the Myers could give him.

The woman motioned for Chan to stand behind the table, and he slowly made his way as he stared at the challaces, wishing he could find shade against the sun as it beat on his skin as if it was a drum, Chan gulping as the heat and his anxieties made his skin even stickier with sweat. His hands were shaking, and his vision was blurring, and he knew what he needed to do, to choose only one and drink it, and wait for fate to catch up. Yet when he stared down into the similar challaces, all he saw was the color of blood in each, Chan feeling his stomach swirl as he grew nauseous from the thought. Ten in a row, and only one that would give him a chance at life. Chan held his breath as he pulled his shaky hand forward, and he wished that the crowd would make some noise, the air stagnant and silent as he instead reached for his forehead, wiping up the sweat as the woman next to him chuckled.

“Taking your time does not barter with luck, my dear child. Choose one, and let it be done,” the woman softly said, and Chan glanced at her as he frowned, letting out a shaky sigh as he turned to stare back at the challaces. They all looked the same, and there was no way of knowing what one would only be wine, Chan’s heart beating so heavily in his chest it started to hurt.

Chan closed his eyes, and he chose. He reached forward with his shaky hand until he felt it touch the rim of a chalice, and he gulped as he picked it up, feeling as the liquid inside trembled as he brought it towards his lips. Chan took a small sniff, and he felt his heart sink when it only smelled of red wine, no signs given to him if it was poisoned or not. And as he tipped it against his lips, he felt his chest tighten with anxiety, the possibility that this was the end, the liquid falling past his lips and sloshing in his mouth before he let it slide into his throat and down towards his stomach, Chan taking only a few sips before pulling the chalice away. Chan stared at the gold plated chalice, and he shakily set it back down onto the table, the world around him silent as kept his gaze on his hand, and waited, the seconds ticking by slowly, one after another, waiting to feel something, anything to tell him that he had chosen death.

Chan knew something was wrong the moment he saw his vision blur, but he stayed as still as possible, not allowing any signs to the others that he had chosen wrong, his lips and throat now on fire as he felt the pain erupt in his stomach, Chan holding back his gasp as he closed his eyes, and felt the effects roll over him. He was thankful for the sun, as he felt his body start to sweat even more from the poison in the drink, yet he stayed as calm as possible, breathing through the effects slowly, feeling as they ate away inside of him, burning his flesh and pinching his organs, Chan gazing up from the table as he stared into the crowd. And he saw them, anxiously waiting for a sign, to know that Chan was alright, their hearts in their throats as the world stayed silent. And Chan forced himself to smile as he gave them a small nod, their anxieties melted as they truly believed he had chosen correctly.

Chan hadn’t chosen correctly. He was poisoned, yet like a miracle it was by one Chan must have grown a tolerance to in his past at the castle, Chan working slowly through the effects as he stiffly turned towards the woman next to him. She looked curious and angered, as if she knew something was wrong herself, but Chan was still alive. He was in excruciating pain, but he held it all in, wishing he could laugh for the strange luck he did in fact have. Because he didn’t choose the right chalice, but he had chosen the one with a poison he had a resistance to, a luck in its own that neither he, nor the suspicious woman could deny. Chan stayed on his feet as he watched his blurred vision slowly slip away, until all that remained was the pain in his stomach, the prince giving the woman a small nod as she sighed and turned back towards the crowd.

“He has passed his first trial,” the woman declared, and the crowd roared, people cheering while others declared that the trial was rigged, the woman not spending any more moments there as she sighed and turned to walk off the stage. Chan had done it, he had survived, although barely, and while he knew two more trials awaited, it was now time to tell the truth, to work past his fear as he slowly made his way around the table, and stood confident on the edge of the stage, his eyes gazing into the crowd as all he could see was Stray Kids. 

Maybe this hadn’t been the best moment for Chan to choose to tell them. He was weakened by the poison, and he was not only in front of Stray Kids, but the entire fleet of pirates that sailed the seas and collected bounties, Chan’s consciousness muffled as he made a point to spill his secret here and now. And their faces grew confused, wondering why the boy was still on the stage, and Chan felt the pain explode in his stomach once more, the boy letting out a shaky breath, before addressing the crowd. 

“I have a confession to make!” Chan yelled, and the banter slowly quieted down as everyone turned to stare up at Chan again, the woman who had just left the stage slowly turning as she stared up at Chan in confusion as well. “My life has been a lie, and it’s time I finally reveal the truth of who I am,” Chan continued, except as his lips moved, he felt the knife dig into his throat as someone grabbed him from behind, Chan’s eyes growing wide as he was grabbed and held against a person’s chest. Chan felt himself panic as he didn’t know what was happening, and he heard her chuckle into his ear, Chan’s heart dropping as he realized that Clarise was standing on the stage as well, as she held him at knife point.

“Except, you don’t get this moment to yourself. You won’t take what I had given you, and ruin it all on your own. I said I would be the one to reveal your secret if you did not listen. And that’s exactly what I shall do,” Clarise whispered menacingly to him, and Chan gasped as he felt the knife dig closer into his throat, the boy arching his neck as he tried to get away from the blade. Chan could hear yelling, and he knew that they were watching, trying their best to get to him before it was too late. Yet Chan wished that they would run away instead, in hopes that they didn’t hear her next words. He wanted to be the one to say it, he deserved to be the one to say it. And yet, that was stolen from him too. And Chan felt his heart burst as his tears started to run down his cheeks once more.

“Poor, poor Stray Kids, sailing the seas and growing close to another as you pour your souls and lives out to him. All for what? For him to not say who he truly is, for him to lie and betray your trust as he pretended to be only another lost soul amongst men?” Clarise sadly sighed, her lips pulling up into a smirk as she walked Chan closer to the edge of the stage, the boy unable to struggle free, as the poison was running through his veins, and inhibiting his fight as all he could do was cry and close his eyes, unable to look away as he felt their gazes on him. It wasn’t supposed to be this way.

“Clarise, let go of him,” a voice suddenly yelled, and Chan felt himself grow dizzy as he recognized the voice as Jisung. Except, it was shaky and distrustful, full of confusion and hurt. And Chan knew things would be so much worse than he had thought.

“Oh Jisung, you’ll be so upset when you realize that you had been allowing a prince from your own home nation to sail with you. Oh wait, oops, I guess now you know,” Clarise teased, and Chan screamed as he tried to pull Clarise off of him, the woman throwing him to the ground instead as Chan fell off the stage, the fall bruising his body as he laid on the cobblestone in pain. It was too much at once, and he felt more pain than he ever felt before, not from the fall or the poison, but from the idea that it was over, and his secret was out. And in the end, he hadn’t even been the one allowed to reveal it. “I’d say the only thing he didn’t lie about was his name, although he left out the title before it. Prince Chan. A royal by blood and by upbringing, the thing you hate the most in the world,” Clarise said as she stared into the crowd and at Jisung, and Chan could hear the sound of tormenting, angry whispers as he slowly tried to get back onto his feet, Chan raising himself onto his knees, before standing fully. 

He felt the blood trickle down the side of his head as the tears dried and clung to his cheeks, and he stumbled as he looked into the crowd surrounding him, so much anger and frustration amongst faces of people he hadn’t even seen before. And like his dream, he watched them start to part as new faces slowly made their way to him, so much sadness and confusion in their gazes as they walked forward, as if they were scared to talk to the boy in front of them. They didn’t know who he was. All he was now was a royal, a boy who had lied to them and broke their trust. And amongst them was Jisung, his confusion replaced by true anger and frustration, the boy barely holding himself back as he looked at Chan with the intent to harm. Chan felt scared. He had been a fool since the beginning, and this was the price he must pay for his mistakes.

Chan felt his legs falter as he fell back, grabbing onto the stage as Clarise stood confidently above him, the world breaking at its cracks around Chan as he felt the ground give in, wishing that it would swallow him into its pit like it did in his dreams. Because at least he wouldn’t have to see the pain and agony in their faces, Chan’s tears falling once more as he started to shake his head. He was desperate. Desperate to show them that he was still the same boy as before, that his title didn’t define him, but that did nothing for the lies he had spread and the deceit he had shown. And when Chan felt the hand grab onto his shirt, and roughly pull him forward, Chan allowed them, Jisung staring straight at Chan, and finally seeing him for everything he was, a prince and a royal, the thing he hated the most in this world.

“Tell me this isn’t true, Chan,” Jisung viciously said, and Chan felt his heart tear as he let out a small sob, his head lowering as he couldn’t look the other in the eyes. He could feel the other trembling in anger, and he could feel as the boy slowly came to the point where he couldn't handle his own anger anymore, Jisung throwing Chan back as he fell to the ground once more. Chan hit the cobblestone as the sob racked his throat once more, and Jisung turned away from him, his shoulder hunched as he couldn’t look at Chan anymore, not without wanting to hurt the boy. “Don’t talk to me. Not until I figure this whole thing out,” Jisung spat, and he started to walk away, Chan sobbing louder as he clawed at the stone, Clarise laughing wildly above him as she jumped off the stage and walked away, the rest of the crowd still staying around to stare at Chan with heated glares and accusatory looks. 

Chan watched as Jisung left, and he saw as the others looked torn on what to do, the boy’s giving in as they slowly turned away themselves, giving one last hurt glance towards Chan, before following their captain back to their ship. And Chan pulled his legs up as he rested his head on his knees, wishing he could just disappear, his heart aching for something to save him, for anything to come and see him for who he was rather than the title he was given. Chan cried until his eyes became sore, and his lips were swollen from the abuse of biting them, and he cried until he felt a sudden hand on his shoulder, Chan jumping from his spot in front of the stage as he glanced up and felt his heart flutter, one face amongst all softer, and more accepting. 

“I always knew there was something different about you…” Felix whispered, and Chan let out a shaky breath as the other sighed, reaching down to help Chan stand up from the ground, and bring him away from the crowd of pirates who stared at him. He didn’t say anything else, but it was more than enough, Chan now crying in relief, realizing that there was still someone on his side who could help him. He didn’t deserve Felix, he knew that, but he needed him more than ever, Felix bringing Chan over to a bench away from the crowd, and on the opposite end of the island center as he gently helped the boy to sit down. Felix stared down at Chan as he let out a small sigh, and he moved to kneel in front of him, using his fingers to dry the tears from Chan’s cheeks, and using a small napkin to clean the blood from the side of his head. Felix was soft, and to Chan that was like the light he needed, guiding him back to where he knew he would be safe. 

A few moments later, the sound of heels clicking made Chan and Felix glance up, Lady Hwang slowly making her way over to Chan with a frown on her face. And she crossed her arms as she stared down at Chan, biting her lip as she seemed to be anxious about something. Felix stood as he moved to stand in front of Chan, and Chan felt his heart flutter, wishing he could hold the other, and beg him to tell him that everything would be alright. But he remembered their stares, and the anger in Jisung’s eyes, and he knew only time would tell. Things would change from this moment on, but Chan needed to prepare himself for if it was for the worse, or better.

“The Myers would like to hold a meeting with you, Chan,” the woman said, and Chan felt his eyebrows furrow as Felix scoffed, glancing at the woman in frustration as she seemed upset herself.

“He needs a moment to himself,” Felix argued, but the woman shook her head, tapping her arm as she seemed to only grow more anxious.

“I can’t keep them waiting, you know how they are Felix. Never before has there been a royal on this island, and while I’m not sure what they want to discuss, I have a feeling it isn’t with malicious intent,” the woman eagerly said, and Felix softened as he glanced towards Chan, staring at the boy before letting out a small sigh before nodding his head.

“I’ll be coming too,” Felix declared, and the woman rolled her eyes even as she agreed, seemingly not having enough time to argue the statement.

“We must hurry,” she responded, and she started to walk away, Chan glancing up at Felix as he smiled softly down at him. Chan wondered if he was hurt too, but Felix didn’t show it, instead moving to the boy to help him from his seat as he wrapped his arm around him, and held him close. 

“We’ll talk more later, prince Chan,” Felix said, and Chan felt his heart sink at the title, shaking his head as he let Felix lead him forward.

“Just Chan. For now on, I am a pirate, and not a prince.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... they are upset teehee. But I mean, yeah, we all expected that. Chan still has Felix, as some of you guys also noticed Felix pinned Chan as not being who he said he was early on, and while he didn't know he was a prince, he knew something of this sort was coming. Lets work to repair relations, and see where things bring us.  
> Also, introducing the Myers as a whole next chapter, lets see what they want from Chan. We need to clear some stuff up too, and he and Felix will have a discussion, and we'll see how the other boys react to his real life story, not the false one he had given them before. Hopefully you guys aren't too upset with me, but this is the angst, and I already did say I don't keep angst going for too long. Anyways, I'll see you next chapter :)


	16. The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently the big reveal was a lot harsher than I thought it was hehehe. Sorry to all the broken hearts out there! But don't worry, Chan will win them back :) I have some exciting things planned just for that!

Lady Hwang walked quickly, and Chan was still fighting the poison inside of him, the boy slightly hunched as Felix kept a hand on his back, curiously staring down at him as they left the island center and headed for the largest building on the island. Nobody other than the woman in front of him knew that he had been poisoned, and he was sure he would need to do something about it soon, possibly ask Felix for help as he was the only one he could turn to for the moment. The others were hurt, and that was his fault. But it felt more blown out of proportion than he couldn’t imagine from the fact that he was robbed of the chance to tell them, and he just wished time would heal the wounds he had created, Chan sighing as Felix’s hand slowly rubbed small circles onto the tightened muscles on his backside.

The light from outside dimmed the moment the three stepped inside, and Chan was led down a hallway lit by candles, the light flickering and leading him further down as he felt his anxiousness creep up his throat, Felix staying close as he led him inside. His head felt dizzy from the small bump, and he was sure Felix would help it the first moment he had as well, but the two couldn’t deny the woman when she seemed desperate for them to join her, the hallway ending and revealing a large room, with a table that ended in a half circle around it, Chan’s eyes widening when he saw the amount of people sitting along it. Chan gulped as his pace slowed, and Felix hardened his stare as he watched the faces shifting in the room, some smiling while others looked at Chan as if this was a waste of time. Chan didn’t even know what he had been summoned for, and yet he felt some of anxiety melt away when an older man stood from his seat, smiling disarmingly at Chan before motioning to a small bench that was placed in front of the table. Chan glanced at the bench before he hesitantly made his way over, and Felix sat down with him, Lady Hwang making her way around the table as she elegantly sat in a seat of her own. Silence fell, and all eyes were on Chan.

“Prince Chan, delighted to make your acquaintance,” the elder smiled, and Chan gave the man a small polite nod, the man’s smile growing as he chuckled under his breath. “It’s not very often we find a royal on our island, so we were excited to meet you in person,” the man continued, and he placed his hands on the desk in front of him, leaning over the wood as something gleamed behind his eyes.

“My status is no longer one of a royal, but of a traitor. My father has sent for my death,” Chan calmy spoke, the elder humming as he glanced towards Felix for only a moment, the boy looking towards Chan with furrowed brows of curiosity.

“So I’ve heard…” the elder drawled, and he stood straight again, coughing into his fist as he cleared his throat to speak once more. “Ah, I should probably introduce who we are,” the elder said, and he motioned towards the men and women around him, their ages varianting from old to older, and each eye observing him keenly as he tried to stay calm, using the boy next to him to remind himself not to panic. He had worse things to worry about, but that was for later. “We are the Myers, the council on this island who sets the laws and boundaries for pirates. We ensure freedom, but restrict leniency when it comes to who is given freedom,” the elder continued, and Chan felt himself grow unsure of the other and his words, the scene of the younger boy locked up to become a slave flashing through his eyes before he focused on the other once more. “We are made up of elected officials, some pirates or family members who have grown up on this island, but we all strive for the same thing, which is a fair sea for pirates alike,” the elder finished, and Chan gulped as he felt the silence wash over him, the men and woman in front of him seemingly eager to hear what he had to say.

“If you pursue freedom, why do you create a market for slaves to exist in? Don’t you want all men to be free?” Chan wearily asked, and the other’s face twisted as he stared at Chan, choosing his words carefully as he rubbed his jaw with his index finger. 

“It’s interesting you say that, because I have been wondering the same,” another voice said, and a woman stood from her seat, her hair tied up in a braid as it fell over her shoulder and down her chest, younger than the man, but her glare heated as she stared towards him.

“Well, that does happen to be one of our most recent arguments among us,” the elder slowly said, gazing towards the woman as she lifted an eyebrow and scoffed.

“The old man won’t listen because he believes in tradition. But should a tradition be continued if it is not only harmful to men, but to our ideals as well? We strive for freedom, yet we are the ones that take it away so easily,” the woman continued, and the elder huffed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, motioning in the air with his hand as the woman turned towards Chan. “And not even here, but on the mainland, the fight between royal and peasant continues, between the rich getting richer, while the poor are forgotten. As a royal, you know the life of one living in the castle, but do you know of the horrors outside those walls?” the woman asked, and Chan gulped as he knew he should have done more to learn about his people, but he had been sheltered and forgotten, his only source of information over the years Harold as he told him of how the world functioned outside the castle.

“I’d have to agree about the commonwealth,” the elder said, and he turned back towards Chan, the woman slowly sitting down in her seat as she stared towards Chan with a flustered frustration. “Have you heard of their most recent tragedy?” the elder said, and Chan slowly shook his head, cursing himself for the ignorance towards his own people. He should have been better, he should have made more of an effort to learn of their troubles. “There was a landslide that recently took a village and the people living in it. A portion of the land was destroyed, and when they begged for aid and housing, the royals came back asking for more taxes, pegging it on the people to help themselves. And so they did, if it meant saving the lives of others,” the elder said, and Chan held his breath, knowing there was more that had yet to be said. “But the aid wasn’t coming. The people were starving and dying from the lack of resources, and the King sat on his throne as he watched all this day after day telling them to wait because help would be there soon. But nothing ever came, and the entirety of the village has vanished. The people begged for their taxes to be lowered since the aid was never given, but the King had deemed it necessary for the future, in case of any other disasters that might occur. Meanwhile, he held a grand party for his youngest son’s birthday, the scale much larger than every year, and the commonwealth wondering where all the money to do so had come from,” the elder finished, and Chan felt his eyes tear up for his people, Felix reaching over as he took his hand into his own, holding it tightly as he turned to the elder as well.

“Why don’t the people revolt?” Felix asked, and the elder sighed as he shook his head, glancing at Chan before answering the others' questions.

“They don’t have the support, nor the voice powerful enough to do so. They need a force behind their words, but without a leader nor the energy or wealth to do so, they sit in agony, waiting for the day that change may come. But that change won’t happen unless they do so themselves,” the man said, and Chan let out a shaky breath, feeling as a spike of pain rolled through his stomach from the poison, his body bending forward as Felix worriedly turned to glance at him. It was all too much, between the pain he had caused Stray Kids, and the stories of his nation. Chan’s head was about to explode.

“Why are you telling me all this? I am nothing anymore, just a boy who has found freedom, and is looking to obtain it as well. I have nothing to do with the royals,” Chan sighed, and the man hummed, nodding his head as he grinned towards the boy.

“Your blood doesn’t define you, but it speaks stories of who you used to be. A royal who has gone against his own for the taste of freedom. Something the people would listen to,” the elder said, and Chan felt his eyes widen as he suddenly realized what he was asking, Chan’s throat tightening as the burden started to slip in. “With the support of the pirates and the Myers, we could overthrow the royals and their hold on the people. We could start a revolution, a new life for all,” the elder said, and Chan felt his lips tremble as the hand on his own tightened, Chan holding his breath as he let his gaze fall to the floor in panic. “All they’d need is your voice, and our force behind you, and we could change this world for the better,” the elder added, and Chan stood from his seat suddenly, Felix staring at him in shock as he continued to hold onto his hand.

“I cannot,” Chan suddenly said, and the room grew quiet, Chan closing his eyes as he let out a shaky breath. “I cannot. I do not know how to lead a revolution, and my words would never be enough to sway my people. They do not know me, they have no reason to trust me,” Chan soundly said, and the elder hummed, the woman from before sitting forward in her seat as she smirked towards Chan.

“So, let’s show them who you are. Let’s make a scene, let’s get loud, let’s send a warning to the royals who controlled your life. Let’s earn the support of the people through demonstration,” the woman said, and for Chan this was all too much, the boy growing dizzy as he stumbled backwards. “Don’t you want to make a difference, Chan? This moment had been unforeseen and strange, but let’s use it to do something good,” the woman edged further, and Chan felt his head nod even as his breath quickened, Felix standing as he caught the boy and held him steady with a worried gaze.

“Of course I want to help my people! But it seems impossible!” Chan yelled, and the elder hummed, Lady Hwang sighing as she spoke up finally as well.

“As much as I am against letting a prince join any pirate crew, especially one that harbors my own son, let’s take this one step at a time, and have him complete his trials first. We cannot be lenient, he must pass them to become a pirate. And then, he can earn our support,” Lady Hwang said, and the elder man hummed as he nodded, smiling towards Chan once more as he stared at the panicked boy.

“Then it shall be. First become a pirate, and take the time to think about our offer. We want to do something good for the weak, we want to change the way the world turns,” the elder said, and Chan took in a shaky breath as he closed his eyes, feeling Felix’s warmth against him as he focused on solely that, slowly calming his breath before gazing towards the elder once more.

“After the trials, I shall make my decision,” Chan said, and the man nodded as he motioned towards the hall they had entered from, Felix helping him to stand fully as the two made their way towards it.

“Choose wisely, Chan. History can never be rewritten, but a future can be swayed,” the elder called as the two left, Chan leaning heavily against Felix as he started to sweat. Maybe it was the poison in him that aided his panic, but all Chan knew was he needed to leave and return to his ship fast to rest, regardless of whether the others wanted him there or not. He needed to gather his energy back, and use it to repair his relations with the other. Without it, nothing could be solved.

**********

When Chan returned to the ship, he realized that none of the others were there, the boat quiet as Chan slowly made his way onto it with Felix by his side. Chan felt his body slowly giving on him, and his knees buckled the moment he was on deck, Felix quick to catch him before he fell, and a small curse leaving his lips as he pulled Chan back onto his feet. Chan groaned as his head felt heavy, and Felix stared down at the boy with a frown, taking a few moments to think before readjusting him, picking Chan up from the ground before holding him in his arms. Chan clung to the other as he wrapped his arms around his neck, and Felix glanced down at the boy in his arms, his expression softening as a small sigh left his lips. Felix carried Chan over to Jisung’s quarters, the place he had spent his time healing from his stomach wound, before placing him down on the cot, Chan sighing as he spread out and stared at the ceiling, his stomach aching from the poison that ran free inside of it.

“It’s best that you sleep here tonight, separate from the others,” Felix whispered as he sat on the edge of the cot, and Chan felt his heart tear at the words, a small reminder that he wasn’t accepted amongst the others anymore.

“They hate me…” Chan somberly said, and Felix stayed quiet as he turned in his seat, gazing down at the boy before bringing a hesitant hand up to card his fingers through the boy’s hair.

“I can’t tell you what they are thinking, but… they don’t hate you. In fact I think it’s the opposite, and it’s hurting them because they feel conflicted with their own feelings. They just need time,” Felix whispered, and Chan glanced at the boy as he bit his lip, Felix already staring at him as the hand in his hair slowly caressed him.

“And what do you think of me? Now that you know of my previous title and blood?” Chan asked, and Felix seemed to still hesitate, Chan’s heart slowing in his chest as he anxiously waited to hear the boy’s reply.

“It… makes sense, honestly. I can understand why you are as good with the sword as you are,” Felix lightly joked, and Chan found himself chuckling as he remembered the excitement he felt when he dueled the others before. “I’ve always had a different feeling about you, how hesitant you were to speak of your past, how brave you would be at times when others would submit. All the while you were humble, and nothing like I’d imagine a prince to be,” Felix explained, and Chan gulped, reaching his hand up as Felix smiled gently and took it into his own. “I’d like to hear your real story, and who you truly are as a person,” Felix finished, and Chan sighed, glancing away as he felt the hand in his own tighten as it encouraged him.

“I was born a prince, between the king, and a peasant from the village near the castle. It had been unexpected, and I had been unwanted, my father wanting a son with the pure blood of royals. But my blood wasn’t pure, and the stain on it caused my father to hate me, pushing me aside and punishing me for any move I’ve ever made. I wasn’t accepted by anyone in the castle, besides the servants, and Harold my teacher. Not even my own brother talked to me, my fathers pride and joy, the crowned prince. The day we met, I was being shipped off to another nation to marry their princess, a child not even of age. My father couldn’t stand to see my face anymore, and took the first chance he had been given to rid me from the castle. When Stray Kids attacked the ship, my teacher Harold stored me in the luggage case to keep me safe, and I was too frightened for my life to tell you all who I was. Things grew more serious as our relationships grew, and there was never a right moment to finally admit my past,” Chan explained, Felix staying silent as his eyes grew wider, and his lips parted in awe, dazzled by the boy’s story and his upbringing.

“You are not like any royal I’ve ever met,” Felix whispered, and Chan chuckled, shaking his head as he felt a small sharp pain roll through his stomach.

“I was never truly a royal,” Chan replied, and Felix hummed, staring down at the boy in concern as he watched his face flush and his skin become sticky with sweat. Another wave of aches from the poison passed through him, and Chan prepared himself for the worst of it.

“Chan, what’s wrong?” Felix asked, and Chan realized he had yet to reveal his secret from the trial with the other, Chan chuckling before he was cut off by a groan, the boy turning onto his side as he pulled his knees up close to his stomach.

“O-Oh, the trial… I’ve been p-poisoned…” Chan admitted, and Felix stared at the boy in shock, standing up from his seat as he watched Chan wither in pain with wide eyes.

“But you survived, you drank from the cup with only wine?!” Felix asked in confusion, and Chan shook his head, forcing his eyes to stay open as he gazed at the other and grinned.

“Not at all, I-I chose wrong,” Chan said with a small chuckled, and Felix froze as he realized what happened, a small groan leaving his mouth as he frowned towards the other. “There is nothing to worry about, I have ingested poisons since a young age, and have built a resistance towards them. It is something every royal must go through,” Chan explained, but this still didn’t seem to ease Felix’s mind as he glanced around, trying to quickly think of something as his eyes widened, and a grin appeared on his lips.

“Stay here,” Felix said, and Chan groaned as he nodded, feeling another flash of pain push through him as he wrapped his arms around his stomach, closing his eyes and feeling the sweat drip down his face. The trial was merciless, and had he been anyone else, he would have chosen wrong, and died. It would have all been over. And this made him fear for his life for the next trials, Chan trying his best not to worry as he pushed through the pain and effects of the poison, the door to the quarters opening up once more as he hoped it was Felix arriving to help him again. Except when he peeled his eyes open to look at the other, all he saw was a new boy staring at him, frozen on the spot, with wide eyes.

“Chan?” the person cautiously whispered, and Chan felt his tongue grow heavy as his mouth suddenly felt unbearably dry, the door opening once again as Felix sped inside, glancing at the new commer, before back at Chan.

“I brought another potion that Hyunjin created. It is a sickness draught that causes the consumer to become sick. Maybe if you take it, you can expel the poison inside of you,” Felix said as he fell to his knees in front of the bed, a bucket in one hand, and a small vial in the other.

“Poisoned?” the person asked as they continued to stay frozen on the spot, and Felix groaned as he glared behind his shoulder, the person’s eyes widening even more as he watched his crew mate turn frustrated towards him.

“Yes Seungmin, this fool’s been poisoned,” Felix snapped, and he turned back towards Chan, uncapping the vial before pushing it against Chan’s lips. The boy didn’t want to drink it, knowing it would make him more sick than he was now, but Felix looked eager, so he let the other tip it back as he swallowed, Felix letting the vial fall to the floor shortly after as he moved to help Chan sit up instead. The effects were almost immediate, and Chan felt the saliva in his mouth build up as his nausea folded over him, Chan reaching for the bucket and thrusting it towards himself as he started to immediately throw up into it.

“Chan’s been poisoned?” Seungmin repeated, and Felix sighed, sitting on the bed next to Chan as he rubbed his hand up and down his back, glancing back at Seungmin before letting his expression soften once more.

“Yes, during the trial. Chan chose the wrong cup, but he has a resistance to the poison inside of it, so it only looked like he had chosen correctly,” Felix explained, and Seungmin glanced towards Chan as he watched the sickness unfold, and his own cautious expression slowly started to soften the longer he stared at him, the boy finally giving in as he moved to crawl onto the cot, taking Chan’s other side as he sat next to him, and carded his fingers through his hair.

“I hope you’ll be alright after this…” Seungmin whispered, and Chan melted at the touch, his heart leaping in his chest as he felt gratitude for the other, even if he couldn’t show it. Because regardless of what was happening, Seungmin had returned for him as well. And Chan’s heart grew the longer the boy sat next to him, his tears building in his eyes and flowing down his cheeks, Seungmin cooing as he reached forward and caught them with his fingers. Chan pulled the bucket away as he groaned and sat back, and all he could focus on now was the fact that Seungmin was here. He might be upset, but he still returned. 

“Seungmin…” Chan choked, and the boy frowned as he glanced towards Chan, the other letting his head fall to the side as he stared teary eyed at the boy next to him. “I’m s-so sorry…” Chan stuttered, and Seungmin’s expression softened as he nodded his head slowly, his gaze tracing the features of Chan’s face as his fingers continued to card through his hair.

“You must have had your reasons… I’m hurt that it took this long for you to tell us, but I understand. It might take a little bit longer for some of the others to realize this too, but just give them time,” Seungmin whispered, and Chan let out a small sob as the pain in his stomach slowly disappeared, the boy letting him lean into Seungmin as he held him close.

Things weren’t okay, and they wouldn’t be until Chan had righted his wrong doings, and fixed his mistakes, until he had Stray Kids by his side to cherish once more. And he knew it would take time, to earn his forgiveness, but he was prepared to wait however long it took to be with the others again someday. He was confused, and there was so much he could worry about, between Clarise, the trials, and the choice the Myers had given him, but he knew above all that his biggest concern was Stray Kids, and their well being. Chan would become a pirate, he wouldn’t let them down. He would no longer live like the prince he was told to be, but like the free spirit he wanted to be. And he’d love who he wanted to love. And with all his heart, Chan loved all the boys of Stray Kids. And he would not rest until the day came where he could look them in the eyes, and say those three important words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well, Chan's got a lot to think about. Now besides becoming a pirate, he might be the leader of a revolution as well. Let's see how Chan handles all this stress, and manages to repair his relationships with the others...


	17. Second Trial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the days I took off from writing 😢 There's just so much I want to do right now, and not a lot of time with work, so writing might be a little bit slower than before, but I'll get it done! Please be patient :)

It was strange waking up to a ship that had been a home, but knowing that for the time being, he was unwanted on it. Almost triggering in the sense that Chan has spent most of his life in this same circumstance with his own father, his history repeating as Chan didn’t even know how to start his day. The difference was that Chan wanted to be with these people. He wanted to wake up knowing that he could fall into their arms, and speak comfortably with them, to find the life that he had always dreamed he would have. And he almost did have it. But because of his mistakes it had been stolen from him, and although he was making the effort to obtain it once more, it would take time. So when he woke up and left the quarters to start his day and saw the others silently walking around the ship as if they were all suffering from a daze, Chan felt his chest tighten and his breath catch in his throat, pained faces turning to only glance at him, before looking away.

Jisung was there as well, but was the first to leave as soon as Chan arrived, the other grabbing his things and walking off the boat, most of the boy’s slowly leaving after as all that was left was Seungmin, Felix, and Chan, Seungmin glancing towards him with a saddened gaze before giving a small welcoming nod. Chan held back the tears as he bit his lip, and he walked forward, sitting down at the table they used to all eat at, Felix coming up from behind him as he placed a small plate of breakfast in front of him. Chan was in no mood to eat, but Seungmin sat down across from him, watching him carefully, and waiting for the moment the other took a bite of food. Chan picked up the fork set on his plate as he pushed his food around lazily, and Seungmin sighed, frowning harder as Felix moved to sit besides Chan at the table as well.

“How are you feeling?” Seungmin asked, and Chan glanced up at him, letting his fork fall back onto the plate before forcing a smile onto his lips. The attempt only made Seungmin frown more.

“Better. I think whatever was left of the poison is out of my system,” Chan whispered, and Seungmin hummed, staring down at the plate with an intense gaze. “How… are the others?” Chan cautiously asked, and Seungmin’s gaze turned into one of pain instead, the boy biting his lip as his gaze seemed to stare at nothing in particular.

“They aren’t ready. Nothing has been said yet, they are all just internalizing it on their own for now,” Seungmin whispered, and Chan sighed as he nodded, not knowing what to expect, but realizing it could be worse than it was now. They could be lashing out at him, forcing him to pull himself out of the trials. That in itself gave Chan the hope that things could return to the way they were someday. “Felix told me about some of your past, and why you were on that ship,” Seungmin added, and Chan nodded, Seungmin glancing up as he gazed between Felix and Chan. Chan could tell the other still felt awkward about the situation, but he was trying his best to understand Chan, because he was still the same person as before, someone that the boy’s cherished. His royal title was conflicting, but not defining.

“My father has a bounty on my head for betraying the royal family,” Chan suddenly said, and he picked up his fork, taking a small amount of food on it as he stuffed it onto his mouth, ignoring the gazes as they turned wide eyed with surprise.

“What did you do that is considered betrayal?” Felix asked, and Chan sighed, the boy next to him taking his hand into his own as he pushed his fork through his food once more.

“The day the royal fleet stormed our ship, they were looking for me. They found out who I was with after the chaos at the port town, found our ship, and boarded it in an attempt to either bring me back, or kill me. I refused to leave Stray Kids, and they tried to murder me the moments when you found me threatened under their knife,” Chan explained, his lips setting into a deep frown as he stared at the food. He could feel their gazes intensify, and he worried he had said something wrong, Chan biting his lip as he felt the hand on his own squeeze him tighter.

“You risked your life and your title, to stay with us…” Seungmin said in awe, and Chan glanced up at him, his heart filling with warmth the moment he saw his soft smile, something so Seungmin, that it made him feel a bit more normality than he thought he’d be allowed, at least this soon.

“I’d always choose us over them, from this life to the next. This is who I am now,” Chan whispered, and silence fell over the three as they contemplated the words, Chan gulping as he pushed the plate away from him. Chan jumped when he felt a sudden hand cup his cheek, but he let the boy next to him bring him to face him, Felix leaning in as he left a small kiss on his lips. Chan sighed at the comforting touch, and Felix pulled back, a cheeky smile on his lips as he hesitated to pull either of his hands off of the boy.

“We’d better prepare for the trial. Lady Hwang asked us to bring you to the shore side on the opposite side of the island, and with those clouds moving in the distance, I’m a little worried to see what she has in store for you…” Felix said, glancing behind Chan as he stared into the air.

Chan pulled away as he turned to glance up as well, and his eyebrows furrowed when he saw the blackened sky in the distance, the clouds large and overlapping each other as if evil was looming over the sky. The air already felt a few degrees colder than usual, and while they could still see the sun, Chan knew that eventually it’d be captured by the clouds as well, the darkness taking everything in its path as it headed straight for their island. Chan felt someone move next to him, and he turned to see Seungmin gathering his plate, smiling down at Chan before comforting the boy. “Don’t worry, those clouds will pass by us without any problem,” Seungmin assured, and while he meant to comfort the boy, Chan still felt weary, something about the chill in the air making shivers run down his spine. But he only nodded as he stood, making his way to bathe and change, and prepare for the trial ahead.

**********

Chan stood on the sand, the wind now gradually getting faster as his clothes tussled against his skin, his arms wrapped around his stomach as he tried to contain the warmth inside his body. He knew what was coming, and he could see the storm, the sky much darker with the disappearance of the sun, and the waves crashing into the shore as Seungmin and Felix stood by his side, worried expressions of their own written across their faces. Lady Hwang stood next to the water as well as her own robes swayed with the wind, and Chan could see what she had brought with her, his mind snapping in two as he pleaded with his will to fight through this moment and this trial. Because if the smaller ship next to her meant anything, Chan knew that his next trial would take place at sea. And that was the last place Chan wanted to be with this storm approaching.

“Here is your next trial, Chan,” Lady Hwang yelled over the breeze, seemingly undisturbed as the boy’s tried their hardest to keep themselves grounded. There weren’t many other pirates there to witness the boy and his trial as well, and Chan didn’t know if he should be glad that the others were safe, or sad that they weren’t here to support him, the boy growing more anxious the darker the sky became. “A pirate is friends with the sea. Whether rain or shine, they will use the sea to their advantage, drifting across it, discovering their freedom one ocean at a time. A pirate knows the sea best,” the woman continued, and Chan bit his lip as he shivered, the air suddenly cooling even more as the two next to him huddled even closer. “You shall be sailed out on this boat, and given a smaller one to use to find your way back, on your own. If successful, you will return on this island in less than an hour,” Lady Hwang concluded, and Chan felt his eyes widen as he saw the ship he was supposed to use, a small thing with two paddles hooked on the side. It would never survive the waves.

“Lady Hwang, this isn’t fair! He’ll be eaten by the storm!” Seungmin yelled, but the woman only shook her head as she gazed towards the ocean, her stare blank as it watched the waves crash into the shore.

“We do not plan around the ocean, it is forever changing, and a pirate must continue on as if it can handle all of it, even the worst moments. Chan’s luck was proven last trial, but perhaps this is the moment where he’ll need it the most,” the woman explained, and Seungmin stared at the ocean with a pained expression, Chan turning towards the boy before giving him a scared smile.

“If this is what I must do to earn my title in Stray Kids, then I shall do it,” Chan whispered, and the boy’s expression softened, Seungmin shaking his head as he gulped and gazed longingly into Chan’s eyes.

“No Chan, you are already a member of Stray Kids, no matter what anyone says. We’ll be here, waiting for you,” Seungmin replied, and Chan nodded his head before turning to Lady Hwang once more, the woman motioning to the boat on the shore, and Chan walking over to it, climbing up its side, before standing on the edge, and feeling as the few men on the ship started to sail him away, deep into the raging ocean.

The ship tossed along with the waves, the weather much worse than it had seemed on land. Chan stared off the side of the ship as he watched the two boys slowly disappear, until all that remained was the outline of the shore, and darkness surrounding it, even the men on the ship with him nervous about sailing away in these conditions. There was just something about Lady Hwang that made Chan shiver, whether it was the way she spoke to him, or stared at him, a coldness inside her heart that told Chan she did not like him. And even as that could be proven by the trials she had given him, he wanted to push those thoughts away from his head and focus on his survival. He had passed one trial, and if he was to survive and pass this one as well, there was no telling what Lady Hwang would do or say for his next one. Any moment could be his death.

But he wanted to live for not only himself, but for the Stray Kids, each one different and unique, but as cherished as the next, Chan’s heart aching as he remembered their smiling faces and cheerful words. He wanted to see them again, he wanted to live in the moment with them and forget about the troubles they were facing, pushing away titles and status and just being in love for a few breaths of air at a time. And he knew he wouldn’t be able to do that without passing these trials, and without gaining their trust back, Chan knowing he would do whatever it took to see them at their most vulnerable once again. Chan wanted to be a pirate. And this sea and storm were not enough to scare him, as much as Lady Hwang might have intended it to. No, Chan would survive, for them. And he would become a pirate.

The ship crashed into a tall wave as the spray of the ocean rained down on the crew, and Chan held onto the edge tightly, gasping as he closed his eyes and felt his clothes become drenched with the salty water. The crew around him started to yell, and Chan watched as they ran to his small boat, starting to untie the knots holding onto it before waving to the other pirates. One came up to Chan, his hair wet and his frown large, and he grabbed him by his shoulder, yanking him off the edge and pushing him towards the smaller boat, Chan stumbling inside as three men in tatters stared at him with heated gazes, Chan wondering if they were hoping he’d lose this trial as well. “You heard Lady Hwang. You have one hour to return to shore,” one of the men yelled, and Chan nodded as he stared wide eyed at the group, stumbling when he felt the boat sway, and his own start to rock in the air above the waves, the men grunting as they started to lower him down onto the ocean. Chan felt unsteady on his feet, and he crouched into a kneeling position, gulping as he prepared himself to be alone against the dangers of the sea, with only two oars to bring him back.

Chan felt when the boat hit the ocean, the waves immediately taking a hold of him as it swept him away from the larger ship, the boy cursing under his breath as seawater continued to crash and spray against the side of his face. It was hard to see between the spray and the waves, and Chan was starting to feel sick, not from the sea, but from the dizzying motion of his own ship being spun around as it was taken by the wind and the waves, rain now pouring down from the sky as Chan felt it drizzle down his skin and mix with the salt staining his clothes. In an attempt to gain control, Chan grabbed onto one of the oars, holding onto it tightly as he pushed it into the water, feeling as the boat moved with the force, a small light of hope inside Chan as he started to pant between each crashing waves, the bigger ship now far away as Chan saw it drift off.

He was on his own, with only his wits to save him, and Chan took a deep breath, ignoring the sizes of the waves, and focusing on steering, putting faith in his small ship that it would be okay with any wave it either passed over, or it hit against. Reaching for the second oar, Chan tightened his fists around them, gritting his teeth as he started to paddle, the waves trying to push him back and sabotage his work, but even as it was slow, it was making its wave back, Chan being thrown around with each new wave he crashed into. He didn’t know where he was headed, but he knew that it had to be at least somewhere towards the island, the shore slowly coming into view, and Chan feeling his lips as they drifted into a smile, a small cheer leaving his lips as he used his strength to paddle even faster than before. He could challenge the sea, and win. He just couldn’t give up.

What Chan didn’t expect was the large rock sticking up from the ocean, time seeing to blur along with the rain and the spray as his small boat crashed into it, Chan screaming as his heart shattered, the boat snapping in half like a twig as Chan dipped into the water, his body slamming against the rock before the waves dragged him under further. It was an all consuming cold, the underwater darker than above, and while it was quiet, a small amount of peace that Chan needed to think, it was also slowly killing him, Chan reaching up as he desperately tried to swim to the surface, his lips parting and his breath gasping when he submerged once more. Chan tried to tread the water as he glanced around for any more remaining parts of his boat, but he was taken underneath again by another wave, the water crashing down on top of him and tumbling him through the sea, Chan reaching out in the water to grab onto anything to keep him afloat, his head pounding and his heart hurting in his chest. He was scared, the boy so frightened of giving up.

Chan pushed through the surface once more, his hand hitting against something solid as he desperately grabbed onto it, pushing it beneath his chest as he laid on top of it and panted. He brought his hand up as he rubbed the salty water from his eyes, and he took the moment to glance around, something sparking inside of him when he noticed the shore so close now, the piece of the boat underneath him large enough to keep him afloat, Chan pushing his hands into the water as he tried to paddle his way to the sandy shore. Chan felt as his skin started to itch, and as his hair stuck to his forehead, and he kept his eyes peeled on the land, his heart beating louder and louder with every inch he grew closer to it. He didn’t even know how long it had been since he had been stranded in the ocean, but his fear made it feel like an eternity, Chan’s eyes beginning to water as he felt relief flood over him, the waves acting as if they were pushing him towards safety now, rather than dragging him away. He felt exhausted, his arms hurting and his throat numb, and he felt when his small wooden plank finally dug into sand, Chan falling off of it, and feeling as the waves gently washed over him, the boy coughing loudly, even while feeling a small laugh bubble deep in his throat.

He had done it, he had survived. Chan felt as the laugh emerged, and he felt as it warmed his body and turned the water on his skin into steam, Chan reaching down as he ripped his shirt off and threw it to the side, the boy in hysterics as he crawled away from the water and further onto the shore, until he felt his muscles give and his body gave in, the boy falling down onto the sand as his chest and cheek dug into the shore beneath him. Chan closed his eyes as he continued to laugh, until the bubbliness inside of him started to feel like trembling waves on their own, until the laughter turned into tears, and the water slid down his face as he grabbed the sand beneath him, the boy sobbing as his body shook with relief and desperation. He needed them so much. He needed them to be here, to cheer him on, to greet him when he returned. Because they were the only thing that had kept him going, and without them here, he wasn’t sure how much more he could take.

“Chan?” the boy suddenly heard a voice say, and Chan felt as his breath got caught in his throat, catching the sob and forcing his eyes to open, Chan staring across the shore floor as he wondered where the voice came from, the sound pinching something inside of him that spoke familiarity. “Chan!” the voice said again, and this time it had a small amount of urgency into it, Chan trying to push himself up and turn his head, to calm this person down and tell them he was alright. But he was so exhausted and torn, and Chan felt his head swim as he tried to keep his eyes open, a hand suddenly moving underneath his shoulder as it pulled him up from the sand and rolled him onto his back, Chan’s own eyes rolling behind his eyes before he gulped and pushed them forward, the earth spinning and his heart racing in his chest. He could see them above him, but it was unclear who they were, their touch warm and confronting as it touched his cheek, slapping it a few times before cupping it firmly. And Chan blinked as he tried to clear his view, until he could finally make out who it was, and feel as his heart was torn in two all over again.

“Why…” Chan whispered, his throat hoarse as he felt the salt dry his lips, and the person stared down at him in bewilderment, their own lips turning down into a frown as their eyes scanned over his face, taking in the new bruises and scratches that showed along with it.

“I should be the one asking you that. Why are you washing up on this shore? Who did this?!” the boy asked, and Chan felt himself tear up again as his lips suddenly lifted into a smile on their own, Chan somehow finding something within himself to push himself up. And with the strength that caught the other by surprise, Chan took their face into his hands, and he pressed his lips desperately against their own, the boy gasping as they froze, and felt the boy on top of them.

A sudden, shocking kiss. A reminder of their first time, their roles now switched as Changbin was the one to freeze, and Chan was the one to advance, his tongue dipping past Changbin’s lips as it slowly melted away at their hearts, the pirates lips moving on their own before his head to catch up. And it felt like heaven and hell all at once, because it was a feeling that Chan had missed, but he knew the other might not have forgiven him yet, Chan kissing the boy roughly as Changbin tried to catch up, still behind as his confusion washed over him. And in the moment Chan pulled away to catch his breath, the other grabbed onto his shoulders, pushing him away, and holding him still, Changbin’s head lowering as Chan stared wide eyed at the boy. He was wrong. This was only hell.

"W-Wait,” Changbin stuttered, and Chan felt his heart freeze over, Chan growing limp as the tears teased his eyes once more, Chan gazing at the boy as he felt him break his heart all over again. He hadn’t been forgiven, he had done wrong, and now he had made things even worse by kissing the other so suddenly like that, the sob leaving his throat as Changbin lifted his head with wide eyes, staring at the crying boy as panic rushed over him. “N-No! I’m not upset- I- you did nothing wrong!” Changbin yelled, and he pulled Chan forward, pushing him against his chest as he surprised him with an embrace, holding onto him tightly as he slightly trembled against Chan. And Chan knew something was wrong, because this wasn’t the teasing, loud boy he had grown to know. This was an entirely new Changbin, and Chan had only seen it by accident.

“You’re upset…” Chan whispered, and he listened to Changbin’s heart through his chest as it quickened from the words, the boy holding his breath as his hold tightened on Chan.

“I… was only thinking. I didn’t expect you to emerge from the sea like that,” Changbin wearily said, and Chan sighed as he melted against him, Changbin’s hold loosening when he finally realized that Chan would stay with him. Something was really wrong.

“It was my second trial. I was to be sailed out to a spot of the ocean, and find my way back on a small boat… but the storm was worse than we thought,” Chan explained, and he closed his eyes as he listened to the waves as they crashed against the shore, Changbin humming before letting out a small sigh. “But why are you here?” Chan asked, and the boy’s heart sped up again, Changbin biting his lip as he felt scared to be honest with the boy, Chan easily disarming him as he moved to wrap his own arms around his waist, Chan resting his cheek on the boy’s shoulder as he let his breathing calm down. He was safe, Changbin was here.

“As I said, I was thinking…” Changbin replied, and Chan hummed as he nuzzled in closer, the air chilling him, but the arms around him warm as Changbin instinctually held him tighter. “These trials are hard for me to witness. I wanted to be there for you today, and I know the others wanted to as well. But with the recent news and my past, I just couldn’t… and I feel like I shouldn’t even be allowed to hold you in my arms. I’m not angry at you Chan. I just needed the time alone to think, but without you there my thoughts spiraled, until I found myself on this beach, watching the waves as if the storm came from my own heart. I don’t want to lose you,” Changbin whispered, and Chan felt as the words were etched into his soul, his body becoming light as his fear was swept away.

“Will you tell me about your past?” Chan softly asked, and Changbin sighed as he gently let go of the boy, gazing down at him as Chan turned on his cheek to stare up at the boy. There was longing in his gaze, as well as a rooted sadness, and Chan wanted to kiss the pain away, not knowing where the line started and ended between them. Their relationship was for now fragile, but Chan would work to fix it.

“When you return to the ship, I’ll seek you out and we can discuss it then. I wanted you to know, and now that your secrets are no longer hidden, I shall not hide mine any longer. Later tonight, I promise,” Changbin said, and Chan slowly nodded as his gaze fell to the other boy’s lips, the frown on his face suddenly tugging into the usual smirk as Chan felt his heart flutter. Changbin was back, and while things weren’t where they were before, Chan could wait. 

Chan could hear running as he glanced towards the forest, two faces of panic emerging as they slowly morphed into relief, the two boys falling into the sand in front of him as Felix pulled him away from Changbin, and into his arms as well, and Seungmin sighing as he moved to curl his arms around Chan’s backside, Chan squeezed between the two as he gasped from the sudden embrace. “You returned to the wrong shore!” Felix yelled, and Chan finally realized this as he glanced up and around, taking in the different scenery than what he had seen before. 

“I… I didn’t even know…” Chan mumbled, and he felt as Felix groaned against him, holding him even tighter as Changbin crossed his arms across his chest and smirked at the two embracing.

“He came straight to me,” Changbin cheekily said, and Seungmin gazed at the other as he lifted an eyebrow, silently asking why the other was so happy, even as he shook his head at the question.

“By error,” Felix made sure to correct, and Changbin deflated as he sighed, pushing himself up from the sand as he wiped his hands down his trousers to remove the dirt on his clothes.

“Let’s get him back to the boat before anyone else gets a good look at him shirtless. I’m not too keen on sharing him with anymore than we already are…” Changbin said, and Chan also then realized he was also shirtless, the boy’s face flushing as red bursted across from it, Felix pulling himself back as he finally realized this also.

“Oh… does he really need a shirt though?” Felix teasingly drawled, and Chan blushed further as Seungmin sighed, helping Chan up from the ground as he glared towards the others.

“Felix, go find Lady Hwang and explain to her the results. Changbin and I will take Chan back to the ship,” Seungmin ordered, and Felix sighed even as he nodded, gazing down Chan’s bare chest once more before looking up into his eyes, Chan biting his lip as he moved his hands to cover up some of his skin.

“I’ll be back as quickly as possible,” Felix promised, and Chan felt himself melt at the words as he nodded, his hands falling back to his sides as he softly smiled at the other. He knew the words Chan needed to hear, and the support he promised to offer.

Chan watched as Felix ran off back into the forest, and he felt as Seungmin started to lead him forward, Changbin at his side as the boy stayed silent and stared towards the ground, something on his mind as Chan wondered what it could be. He knew he’d hear it soon, and learn of his past. But he didn’t want to push the other, not when he had so suddenly gotten him back, Chan wondering what he had done to deserve him in the first place. But the longer they walked, and when the forest was behind them, and the town in front of him, Chan realized that he had completed his trial. He was one step closer to being a pirate, to being closer to the others. And Chan felt himself smile as those thoughts collided with the warm hand that slid into his own, Chan finding a rekindled happiness inside of him he thought he had forgotten. A happiness that he only had with the others. And Chan would do anything he could to get it back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! Chan's second trial, a bit dangerous. I'm going to be honest, his third will be quite dangerous as well lol but we'll get to know a bit more about Changbin next chapter!


	18. When the Past Becomes the Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter!

Chan sat on Jisung’s bed as he watched Seungmin move around, Changbin standing next to Chan as he crossed his arms across his chest and silently stared at him. He had a lot on his mind, Chan knew that much, but his gaze was calculating, as if he wasn’t sure what he should tell Chan, and what he should keep to himself, Chan secretly hoping he’d expose all of himself at once, so the two could trust one another, and bond over pasts. Besides, technically Changbin hadn’t heard of his past either yet, and he still wasn’t upset with him, just distraught by the way Chan had been part of royal blood this whole time. And the idea that Changbin could forgive him without even knowing anything else was promising, Chan wondering if he just gave the other’s their space, maybe they would come to realize as well that Chan was not who they thought he was. He wasn’t a royal, he was and will for now own, be his own person.

Seungmin stepped in front of Chan as he handed him a new set of clothes to change into, and Chan graciously took it, the salty wet clothes sticking to his skin like paste. He slowly stood from his seat, and he felt the eyes on him follow his movement, Seungmin stepping away with a small sigh as he watched Chan change as well. And when he was done and he moved to sit back on the cot, Seungmin took a step forward, his fingers dipping into Chan’s blond locks as he gently pet him, the action easing Chan into the tension that was slowly building up in the room from Changbin alone, something Seungmin could feel too. “Changbin will stay here with you while I go see how the others are doing. I haven’t seen one of them since earlier this morning,” Seungmin explained, and Chan felt a pain roll through his chest at the idea that he was the one keeping the others away, Chan slowly nodded as a sad frown took over his face. Seungmin sighed as he bent down, and he let his hand slip from his hair, to the boy’s cheek, giving Chan a soft kiss before pulling away and smiling. “It’ll be alright. I’ll talk to them,” Seungmin whispered reassuringly, and Chan sighed as he nodded, forcing a smile on his lips as he gazed up at Seungmin.

The boy kissed him once more before pulling away and walking out the room, giving a final glance behind him at Chan before letting the door shut behind him. And then there was only the two, the tension seeming to double as Chan gulped, his gaze falling to his laps and his hands as he slowly started to play with his fingers. He knew what was coming, but he didn’t know how to initiate it, not until Changbin suddenly reached down, grabbing his hand from his lap and pulling the boy back on the bed, Chan gasping as Changbin suddenly pulled him to lay back on the bed before climbing on top of him. Chan felt the heat immediately roll up inside of him from the act, and he felt when Changbin’s hands grabbed his wrists, pinning his hands by his head while the boy straddled him, his expression turning dark as the tension was only moments away from snapping, Chan holding his breath as he waited for the other to make a move.

And then Changbin lifted his head as he let his gaze meet with Chan’s, his eyes intense and his face hard, something so sad written in his expression as his lips twitched, and his gaze fell. Chan only had a moment before the other was leaning down, desperately pressing his lips into Chan’s own as he smothered him with his emotions, Chan gasping and whining, Changbin biting on his lip before pushing his tongue in. It was rough, but Chan found himself enjoying it, for the kiss was partly Changbin, and partly his emotions running loose, the tension snapping as Chan felt his back arch along with it, his hands pulling on the grasp as he struggled to keep up with the other. And when Chan couldn’t breath anymore, he whined, Changbin moving to kiss down his jaw, biting and sucking, so rough but just as deliciously pleasureful as Chan loved, the boy feeling wild as he let his pleasure take him. He had Changbin back. The two were finally reunited, and together they felt desperate to apologize and welcome the other back into their arms, desperate to show each other how they felt as Changbin kissed down Chan’s neck, leaving marks as he went, listening to Chan as he moaned into the space around them.

“I-I’m so s-sorry…” Chan moaned, and Changbin froze against his neck, the words digging between the cracks of their desperation, and breaking through the moment, Changbin slowly pulling back as he stared wide eyed down at Chan. “I should have told you about my p-past…” Chan continued, and he wondered when he had started crying, the tears falling down his cheeks as he let out a small sob, Changbin gazing at the trails before bringing his eyes back to Chan’s.

“Chan…” the other mumbled, and he let go of his wrists as Chan brought his hands up to cover his eyes, wiping at his tears as he hid his face from Changbin. He had thought things were okay, but maybe he himself wasn’t ready to move on so easily.  
“I shouldn’t be a-allowed your forgiveness…” Chan softly sobbed, and Changbin rested his palms on his chest as he leaned in, his head tipping against Chan’s own as he closed his eyes and just breathed. Chan could feel his breath against his face, and he silently cried as he wondered why the other was still there with him, even after he had given him the chance to run.

“I know who you are. Maybe I didn’t know about your title or your past, but that didn’t stop any of use from getting to know you, and see how brightly you shined. I can’t be upset that you hid your past when I might have done the same. This is just a moment in time that in the end will make us stronger. We’ll get past this, I’m sure of it,” Changbin softly reassured, and Chan let out a small sob as Changbin pulled back, reaching for Chan’s hands as he pulled them away from his face, smiling down at the boy as he watched the beauty behind his tears. “I want to tell you about my past as well,” Changbin continued, and Chan gulped as he tried to will his tears to end, Changbin patient with him as he waited for his breathing to slow, and for his tears to stop, Chan taking a deep breath before deflating into the cot.

“Am I really deserving to know?” Chan shyly asked, and Changbin smirked as he hummed, letting go of Chan’s hands as he moved to lie beside him, Chan turning and moving is his spot until he felt Changbin sneak in behind him, and wrap his arms comfortably around his stomach.

“I couldn’t think of a better person to tell,” Changbin easily replied, and Chan sighed as he stayed quiet, waiting for Changbin to finally explain his past and his hardships to the boy. “Growing up, my father wasn’t around much. He would often leave for long days and nights, and he’d come back with food and coins to sustain our family, but the one who really raised me, was my mother,” Changbin started, and Chan closed his eyes, feeling the warmth against his back, and the way the boy’s body moved as he breathed slowly, calming the inner battle inside Chan down as he continued to listen. “I still loved my father, even though his absence started to wear my mother down. He’d tell me these exciting stories when he’d put me to bed at night, and when I woke up, he’d be gone, my mother cold as she worked around the usual day, taking care of me by herself. Eventually, she found another man to belong to, but my father never abandoned me, he would still stop by from time to time to remind me that he loved me too,” Changbin explained, and Chan felt a little envious, wondering what it was like to have a father who loved him. Still, he was more than glad for anything that Changbin was allowed precious memories that he seemed to hold onto dearly.

“Eventually something changed in my father, a nervousness that I had never seen before. He sat my mother and I down, and he apologized for his absence, telling my mother she did the right thing by moving on. I believed it too, she seemed happier those days than any other. But it was this moment that was the first time I learned what a pirate was. And I learned that my father had been working to become one,” Changbin said, and he felt him sigh against the back of Chan’s neck, Chan shivering as he remembered the first time he had learned about pirates himself. It was with Harold in his study, and Chan had taken out a book with pictures of ships and brute men drawn in ink. At the time when Harold explained who they were, Chan had been scared. And he still was, but not of all of them. “He explained everything, from how he met them, to what he had been doing. And it was all just, so exciting to learn about the danger my own father had been through! Except, he then told me that he wasn’t a pirate, not yet. That there were some trials he needed to complete to officially join the crew he had been out at sea with. My mother and I gave him our blessing, and a few hugs, and my father tucked me into bed that night with one final story. And then, I never saw him again,” Changbin said, and Chan felt his breath get stuck in his throat from the words, Changbin pausing behind him as if he knew his words were affecting Chan, the boy leaning in as he left a soft kiss on Chan’s nape to calm him down.

“What happened to him?” Chan whispered, and Changbin hummed, nuzzling against his skin as he gave him another soft kiss.

“He died,” Changbin calmly said, and Chan knew the words were coming, but when they were said he felt his whole body freeze over, Changbin hugging him tighter from behind as he let out a shaky sigh. “The crew he wanted to join found my mother and I, and they told us how he had died during a trial of his own, trying his hardest to do what he loved in life,” Changbin whispered, and Chan wondered what it felt like to lose something completely, something you cherished with your heart and soul, without the chance to ever obtain again. If one of the boys died, he’d know then. But he wanted nothing less than to ever feel that pain. “I changed after that. I took my fathers spirit, and I turned it into my own, running around the streets during the day doing whatever I wanted. I felt free in life. But I wasn’t truly free until I met Jisung,” Changbin said, and he felt the boy smile against his neck as if he was remembering good memories, the feeling of his smile, and the vision of Jisung warming him up again, his frozen body loosening as he started to calm once more. “He came to my town, and like an idiot I tried to steal from him. He immediately caught me in the act, but instead of turning me in, he offered me a spot on his crew,” Changbin continued, and Chan felt himself chuckle as he learned about their meeting, Changbin chuckling along with him as he loosened his hold on Chan. “I wanted to be a pirate, just like my own father. Except I didn’t need trials to do so, I just needed Jisung and the others. The trials bring back bad memories, but they bring up good ones as well. And in the end, everything led to meeting you as well. So I’d say the good outways the bad in this life,” Changbin finished, and Chan felt his cheeks tighten as the smile glowed on his face, the boy turning in his hold as he faced Changbin instead.

“I wish I could have met your father,” Chan said, and Changbin chuckled as he smirked, pulling Chan in closer as he pressed his lips against his ear.

“Nah, he was such a flirt. I’d have to challenge him if he was around you as well,” Changbin teased, and Chan shivered when he felt the other kiss his ear, moving slowly down his neck as Chan let his head fall slightly to expose the skin better.

“I think I understand where you got your teasing remarks from,” Chan sighed, and Changbin laughed loudly as he pulled away, smiling brightly as he stared down at Chan with a larger smirk than before.

“Oh, he was so much worse. You’d be a puddle if you had met him, I’m sure. Though, I do take pride in saying I’ve learned from the best,” Changbin joked, and Chan rolled his eyes as he smiled, hearing the door open behind the two as Chan heard two pair of feet enter the room.

“Chan, the second trial had been cleared! You are more than halfway done,” Seungmin said, and Chan leaned back as he smiled at the boy, glancing at Felix as the other smiled softly back at him.

“We should celebrate,” Changbin suddenly said from behind him, and Chan gasped as the boy started to sit up, pulling Chan with him until he was facing towards the other two, with Changbin leaning against his back.

“What about the others?” Seugnmin asked, but he seemed to regret the words when he saw the pained expression on Chan’s face, Felix humming next to him as he shook his head. 

“They are fine. We’ll tell them the good news on their own time,” Felix said, and Seungmin nodded as he turned to Chan, giving him a small apologetic smile before listening to Changbin speak from behind him.

“So, the tavern?”

**********

Chan didn’t exactly know what to think of when he heard the words “tavern.” Honestly, the only ones he had ever heard of were in either story books, or in his teachings, the idea of a warmly lit building full of spirits always something the royals opposed. But stepping into a building that was just that, and more, Chan wondered how anyone could ever dislike such a scene. Men singing and chanting, women dancing on the floor, every hand holding a mug of mead as smiles spanned around the length of the room. Even the ones handing out the drinks seemed to enjoy their duties, and the four boys were immediately swept into the chaos as mugs of their own were thrown into their hands, the boys laughing joyfully as they found a seat at a table in the far corner of the building. Chan took a swig of his own before studying the crowd once more, and he listened as the boys with him yelled over the noise, each and every face brighter than the flames flickering on the candles in the room.

“I can’t believe we haven’t been here in a year!” Changbin yelled as he slammed his mug on the table, and Chan glanced at him, a small smile on his face as he wondered if the other was good at handling his alcohol or not. Chan fortunately had been to parties with drinks before, and to numb some of his emotions, he tended to drink quite a lot, and could handle it all.

“Chan, usually it’s tradition for all of us to come here almost every night when we are on the island. We get drunk, and hold onto one another as we stumble back to the ship,” Seungmin explained, and Chan felt a pang of ache as he knew he was the one who had broke up their tradition, Chan wondering if by the end of everything, he’d be allowed to spend a night out with all of the boys, not just the ones here with him tonight.

“Sounds a little reckless,” Chan joked, and Seungmin chuckled as he shook his head, taking a sip from his mug as Felix stared at something from across the room, Chan following his gaze as he listened to the boy speak up.

“Hey, isn’t that Hyunjin over there?” Felix asked, and everyone turned to see where Felix was glancing, Chan immediately catching onto the boy’s blond long hair, tied up into a half ponytail on top of his head. Just the sight alone of the other boy hurt Chan more than he thought it would.

“Why is he alone?” Changbin asked, and Chan felt even worse, wondering if he should just leave before the other recognized him as well, ruining his evening more than he already had. Chan sighed as he turned back to his mug sitting on the table, and he took it into his hand, watching the drink inside swirl around before the boy gave in and took a sip. It was warm as it washed down his throat to his stomach, and it gave Chan a bit of confidence as he glanced back at Hyunjin, his frown only falling more at the new scene he saw.

“Shit,” Chan heard Felix whisper under his breath, and he didn’t wait as he stood from his chair, the boy’s trying to catch him in time but failing as Chan made his way through the crowded room, his ears tuned in on Hyunjin, and the three rough pirates now standing in front of his table.

“So, how’d you do it? Did you come home, crying to mommy to let your fuck toy joing your crew?” One of the men spat, and Chan’s eyes widened as he realized that the group was taunting Hyunjin because of him, the blond boy staying quiet as he slowly sipped on his mead, staying the stoic boy Chan knew and cherished the most.

“Why would one need to speak anyways, when your mom does it all for you?” another said, and Chan felt the anger grow inside of him as he wondered if the other was hurting from those words as well, the room now starting to spin the closer he got to the boy.

“What’s it like knowing you are a failure to your own mother? You should have just died when you had the chance,” the last one spat, and Chan felt something inside of him snap as he jumped in front of the table, pushing his way in front of the three as he stood with Hyunjin sitting behind him. He couldn’t see his face, nor would he hear his words. But Chan had been given a vital piece of Hyunjin’s past without his permission, and Chan didn’t want to hear anymore unless it came from the other’s lips, regardless if he would ever forgive him or not. Even so, Chan couldn’t give up on Hyunjin.

“Back the fuck off,” Chan growled, and the three in front of him seemed surprised as they stared down at the other, Chan admittedly smaller and shorter than all the others. But their surprise soon turned into amusement as they stepped forward, Chan feeling his back push against the table as he glared at the three in front of him.

“Oh, the pet’s come to play too?” one of them drawled, and Chan could hear the sounds of the others yelling behind him, knowing they were trying to push their way through the crowd and towards him as well. But that would take time, and Chan wasn’t sure how much he had.

“You make fun of this man for staying quiet, yet you feel the need to find accomplishment through picking on him out of everyone in this room. Seems strange to me,” Chan accused, and the amusement on their faces changed to anger as one of them reached forward, grabbing the front of Chan’s blouse as he pulled him closer to his face, Chan’s eyes widening as he smelled the stench on their breath.

“Did you not hear your new title, pet? You are worthless to not only us, but to your own crew, only a pair of legs to open and fuck from behind so they don’t have to stare at your ugly face. It’d be best if you scattered off to your cot, I’m sure they will meet you there soon,” the man angrily spat, and Chan gulped as he felt a heat behind him growing, Chan wondering how Hyunjin was doing through all of this. Maybe he deserved these words. It didn’t matter, as long as Hyunjin was okay.

“Why are your words as foul as your breath? Is your mind too simple to be anything but dirty?” Chan snarled, and he didn’t get a chance as he felt the pain erupt against the side of his face, his body crashing down onto the ground as his vision spun. He heard the laughter above him, and he felt as his hands struggled to push himself up, his palms digging into the wood flooring as he felt something metallic tasting enter his mouth.

Chan shook his head slowly as he suddenly heard the laughter died, and he felt like the world was turning slowly as time couldn’t catch up to him, his head looking up to see a blond hair boy pouncing on the man who had struck his cheek, his teeth gritted, and rage painted across his face as he protected what was close to him. It was one of those moments Chan looked forward to, seeing emotion more clearly with Hyunjin, and while the moment wasn’t great, and while his cheek was blooming with pain, there was something ethereal about the way Hyunjin moved, grabbing the other from behind and wrapping his arm tightly across his neck until the man passed out, Hyunjin letting him body fall to the floor before staring down at Chan with the same heat. Except, the anger wasn’t aimed towards him. It was aimed towards the one who had hurt him, and the emotions that laid behind the heat, those were for him. Confusion, pain, joy, lust. All packaged together in one gaze before the other looked away and attacked the next man, Chan coughing as he waited for time to speed up once more.

Chan felt the hands when they grabbed his shoulder, helping him up the floor before holding him still, Chan wobbling on his feet as Seungmin took his side. Changbin and Felix took to joining Hyunjin, and the three took down the last two, Changbin and Felix smiling as they relived the thrills they had been missing during their most recent days. Yet, Hyunjin didn’t look thrilled, he looked scared and so angry, and even when there was no one else to fight, his eyes shifted to Chan, his expression slowly fading until there was nothing left. Just the same stoic boy as ever, standing in the middle of a group of passed out bodies on the floor. And Chan expected things to be over, he never expected his bravery to pull the other back into him. But he never considered there to be a third option as well.

“Nobody touches what is mine,” Hyunjin suddenly said, his gaze intense even as he gave nothing else away on his face. And the words caught in Chan’s throat as he watched the other’s gaze fall to the bruise now blooming on his cheek, nothing changing, except the words he had said. “Bastards…” Hyunjin sighed, and Chan wanted to reach out to him, to beg him to stay as he held him in his arms. Instead the other turned towards Felix, always the one who had been with Chan from the beginning to the end. Loyal. “I need to go see someone. Bring him back to the ship,” Hyunjin shortly ordered, and Felix nodded slowly as Hyunjin made to walk away, Chan feeling a panic ignite inside of him as he watched the other pull away from him once more. Chan wanted to scream, to run for him, to do anything to keep him with him. But the moment he moved, the world started to spin, and Seungmin caught him with a sigh, holding him close as Chan let his head hang in defeat.

“There will be more chances,” Seungmin whispered, and the words stabbed at Chan’s heart as he started to slowly make his way out of the tavern with the other three. Because he knew there would be more chances, but he had missed his chance this time, and that only meant having to wait longer in agony. There would be more chances. And next time, Chan would do everything he could to not mess them up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a little backstory for Changbin :) Like father like son. A small glimpse at Hyunjin, although he isn't back yet himself. Chan has a lot to learn about him, and still more to learn about Jisung as well. Because while he knows how he chose to become a pirate, he doesn't know the story of his travels before becoming one. We will see a bit of the others in next the next chapter, and then we are off to the last trial!


	19. Rumors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this update took so long :(  
> Small warning for this chapter, implied non con, only for a moment, nothing actually happens, it just is a small scare. It's near the end, people are mean :(

Another day in waiting, and another trial to risk his life for. Yet, all the waiting, and all the risks he had taken had been worth it, worth everything for these boys that didn’t all see eye to eye on him and his blood. And even waking up in the morning, knowing that by the end of the day he might be either dead, or alive without the support of everyone by his side, he’d still do it. Even if it made him a fool amongst men, Chan was a fool for Stray Kids. Chan rose from his cot with a sigh, and he felt as his feet touched the floor beneath him, a cooling shock running up his body as he felt numb on the inside. He had hoped that things would get easier if he began to get used to the others ignoring him, but life had never been easy for Chan, and he knew this had been the hardest point in his life yet. He’d take living amongst the walls of a castle a thousand times if it meant even a single happy moment with all of the boy’s once again, and as he stood from the cot, all he could use to lead him forward, was the idea that it would all be one foot in front of the other from this moment on. And hopefully, eventually his own feet would lead him back into the other’s embraces.

Chan opened the door to Jisung’s quarters, the boy still left to sleep alone in the room whilst the others found comfort with one another, and he kept his head down as he felt the sun beat onto his neck, stinging his skin as it raised an uncomfortable sweat on him, the day oddly hotter than any others that he had been privy to on this island. And the weather seemed to bug the rest of the boy’s as well as he heard a small bickering from the side of him, Chan lifting his head as he squinted from the sun above him. There was no one else on the boat but him, and the two boys he could see, and Chan wanted to yell out to them, to ask them how they were feeling with the weather playing with their emotions like this. But one of the boy’s had yet to come up to him and ask him how he was, and say if he had forgiven him or not, so Chan kept his lips locked tight, and his ears open, pretending he wasn’t there while listening in on the conversation the two were having.

“I can’t believe you Felix,” Minho sighed, shaking his head as he stared sadly at the boy in front of him, Felix’s hands clenched into tight fists as hurt painted across his own face.

“I did what I felt was right. I know you felt the same way as me from the beginning,” Felix whispered quickly, and Minho sighed once more, crossing his arms across his chest as his gaze turned more heated.

“He was different, but is his difference truly a good thing? Is it something we can trust? Not just the others, but you and I. It’s always been the two of us from the beginning, and we owe it all to Jisung for what he has given us, a life, and a home, and friends to share it with. And now somethings gone wrong, and Jisung is upset, and the first thing you went and did was ignore his feelings, for Chan’s,” Minho explained, and Felix took a step forward, grabbing onto the front of Minho’s shirt with his fist as he sneered at the boy. Chan felt his heart sink further into his chest the more he heard the words about him, and his past sins.

“You know I’d give everything for Jisung, don’t act like I’m not grateful for the life he’s given us. But his perception of Chan is confused with his perception of royals as a whole. You know Chan is nothing like them, Minho. We are allowed to be upset by the fact that he may have hid it from us in the beginning, but we can’t blame him for what others have done so wrong. Jisung will come around, he had you and all the others to support him. But Chan was all alone, and I know you truly don’t wish for him to suffer on his own. I did what was right, and I know Jisung won’t blame me for that,” Felix angrily whispered, and Minho scoffed, pushing Felix off of him as the other’s eyes grew wide as he stumbled backwards.

“I know Chan is different! It’s been hard enough as it is to stay away from him, to see him suffering, to see him so sad that it makes my heart shatter with every second I’m away. But someone needs to look after Jisung too! He’s just as torn as Chan is, and we owe it to him to give our support in the matter and make sure that he’s doing alright. You haven’t even talked with him yet,” Minho said, and Felix sighed, biting his lips as he glanced heated at the ground.

“Fine. I’ll check in with Jisung. I’m just so scared of what he will say, and how he might view Chan. Because even if Chan grew up differently, he’s no different from us. Just a lost boy looking for a new home,” Felix sadly said, and Minho nodded, taking a step towards Felix before resting his hand softly on his shoulder.

“I hope Chan’s doing alright too. I can’t see him, not until I know Jisung will be alright, but don’t be too quick to judge the situation. I can see it in Jisung’s eyes how much he is hurting for Chan as well,” Minho reassured, and Felix sighed as he nodded. Chan waited a few moments during the silence that followed, before turning to the two and watching them hug one another before letting go, Felix staying behind as Minho gave him a small smile and left the ship. And the words confused Chan, but told him a different story than his heart was saying all along. Jisung was hurting for him? What could Minho have meant by that?

“Oh, you’re awake,” a boy suddenly said, and Chan was shocked out of his thoughts as a hand rested on his shoulder from behind, Chan jumping in his spot before turning towards the other. Seungmin stood before him with a soft grin, and a comforting warmth, Chan instantly melting as he leaned in closer to the other.

“My third trial is today,” Chan whispered, and he watched as Seungmin’s smile faltered, the boy gulping before nodding and gazing past Chan.

“So it is…” Seungmin drawled, and Chan’s eyebrows furrowed as he gazed away from the boy and looked toward where his gaze led, Chan’s eyes widening as surprise took him once more. The day had been nothing but surprises so far, and Chan didn’t know how many more he could take.

“Ah, a Prince awake this early in the day?” the woman snarkily said, and Chan furrowed his eyebrows as he felt the hand on his shoulder tighten, Chan biting back his words as he let Seungmin speak for him instead.

“Lady Hwang, welcome aboard our ship,” Seungmin said, and the woman nodded slowly, gazing around the ship with a distasteful gaze. Chan felt another boy appear by his side, and a hand slip into his own, and he glanced at Felix next to him, his face appearing normal, with a hint of annoyance, as if he hadn’t had an argument with Minho this morning about Jisung and him.

“Is this the ship you normally sail on? It doesn’t seem so fitting for Hyunjin,” Lady Hwang drawled, and Chan felt his own annoyance creep inside him, Seungmin chuckling as he nodded his head at the words.

“Your son chose this ship, with Jisung’s approval, of course. Now, why have you graced us with your appearance this early in the morning?” Seungmin asked, and the woman’s eyes snapped to Chan as she glared at him, her gaze hesitating before moving to Seungim’s next.

“I’ve come concerning the third trial. It is to be postponed, and Chan is to wait another day before completing it. There has been a recent… disruption, in the village, and unfortunately it’s a matter I must deal with first before tending to his trials,” Lady Hwang explained, and the news left a void inside Chan, as if he was relieved he would be allowed another day to live, but anxious to complete them, to know if he truly belonged or not. He hated waiting any longer.

“A disruption?” Chan suddenly heard his voice ask, and he silently cursed himself for speaking up, Lady Hwang glancing at him once more before humming in agreement.

“Yes, I’ve been tasked with finding someone who has taken to spreading words amongst the men in the streets. Nobody will tell me they’ve gone, but I figure you lot won’t have a problem helping me at all,” Lady Hwang said, and Chan’s eyebrows furrowed as he stared at the woman, her lips twisting into a smile as she raised he hand to push her hair behind his shoulder, smiling gracefully as she continued speaking. “It’s Clarise. She’s spreading lies and rumors about certain things I cannot say, but know that we must catch her before anything turns any worse. I’ll be asking for your help while you are on this island, to find her and inform me where she is hiding,” Lady Hwang continued, and Chan bit his lip, wanting nothing more than to catch Clarise in her lies, and make her pay for what she has done. But her appearance alone would only bring more pain to Chan, and he admittedly didn’t even want to see her ever again.

“We’ll help, but you will have to settle for Chan, Felix, Changbin, and I for the time being,” Seungmin explained, and the woman nodded, smiling smugly again as she waved lazily in the air. 

“Chan may stay, the rest of you can come with me,” Lady Hwang informed, and Chan’s eyebrows furrowed as he stared at the woman, a small bout of anger bubbling inside of him as he wondered why he was being left out.

“What? We can’t leave Chan here by himself,” another voice suddenly said, and Chan felt Changbin move in behind him as he rested his head on his shoulder, Chan’s heart melting away once more as he smelled sleep on the boy. Changbin must have just woken up.

“I’m afraid you have no choice,” Lady Hwang replied, and Felix sighed as anger took ahold of him, the boy pinching the front of his nose as he moved to step forward. But Chan’s grip on his hand tightened, and he pulled the other back as the other glanced towards Chan in surprise, Chan shaking his head as he gave the other a small smile. He didn’t want to cause anymore pain that he already had, and if he needed to let go, then he would. He wondered if their shoulders were getting hurt from all of his burdens they were carrying. 

“I’ll be okay, just go,” Chan said, and Felix froze as he stared at the other, Seungmin letting go of his shoulder as he cupped his cheek instead, gently guiding Chan to face him instead as he gazed softly into his eyes.

“We are in a bit of a bind here,” Seungmin said, and Chan licked his lips as he nodded, glancing quickly at Seungmin’s own before into his eyes again. “Are you sure you will be okay to stay here on your own?” Seungmin asked, and Chan sighed as he nodded once more, Seungmin smiling warmly as his thumb rubbed small circles in the skin beneath Chan’s eye.

“I’ll be safe on this ship, do not worry about me,” Chan reassured, and Seungmin paused as he watched for any shifts in emotion on Chan’s face before giving in and nodding, the other looking back to Lady Hwang before giving her a short nod as well.

“We’ll come with you,” Seungmin agreed, and the woman nodded as Chan turned back to face her, Seungmin’s hand slipping off his cheek as he turned towards her as well.

“Don’t worry, we’ll be quick,” Changbin whispered into his ear from behind him, and Chan shivered as he imagined the other boy giving him a quick wink, Changbin slowly taking his head off his shoulder before moving away from Chan.

“Meet me at the edge of the docks once you are ready. There are a few more things we will need to discuss…” the woman said, and the boy’s nodded as they watched her walk away, Chan feeling something tighten in his chest slowly as he knew the others would be leaving him shortly. Seungmin and Changbin moved to make their way around and get ready to leave the ship, but Felix turned toward Chan, the boy catching his gaze as he glanced towards him as well.

“Whatever you do, don’t leave this ship,” Felix warned, and Chan slowly nodded as he felt this chest tighten even more, the feeling slowly coming forward as Chan tried his hardest to make out what it was.

“Of course, I’ll be here when you leave, and I’ll be here when you return,” Chan assured, and Felix slowly nodded, watching Chan wearily as he moved to get ready as well. And Chan’s chest tightened the more he watched the others gather their things, before they were coming up to him one by one and giving him a small kiss on the lips. And when Chan was finally alone, and he felt the sun beating down on him, beating on the tightness in his chest until he finally felt it break, he realized what he had been feeling all along. Defiance. And when the others were out of sight, Chan ran to grab a cloak and a pair of boots, before running off the ship, and heading towards the first place on the island he could think of: the tavern.

**********

Now, Chan had only been to the tavern once, and it had been the night before, the atmosphere during the night lively, almost too lively in the aspect he had found himself in danger while facing the men who had been taunting Hyunjin while he sat quietly at his table. As Chan opened the door to the tavern this time, it was as if it wasn’t the same place entirely, but a quiet building he could find himself eating in while waiting for his day to start, a few men and woman eating bites of food while a man cleaned the counter of the bar with a rag. Chan let the door shut behind him as he pulled the hood of his cloak further over his head, and he felt as the eyes dragged lazily over to him, eyeing his movement and his suspicious attire. Chan headed straight for the bar before sitting down, and he caught the eye of the attendant behind it, achieving exactly what Chan had hoped for as the man started to move in front of him with a questioning gaze.

“Aiming to get jumped?” the man suddenly asked, and Chan raised his head as he allowed the other to get a better look at him, the question taking him by shock as he let his lips part and his eyes widen.

“E-Excuse me?” Chan asked, and the man chuckled, the sound deep and handsome, as if the other knew just how charming of an appearance he held.

“Dressing like that will only gain you more attention, and perhaps trouble as well. Best to dress as unsuspecting as possible with all these pirates on this island,” the man said with a wink, and Chan gulped as he bit his lip, slowly nodding his head as he raised to push the cloak's hood off his head. While the man was cocky, his words held truth, and Chan had only been going off what he had read in books, the boy feeling a small spike of embarrassment for his ways. “So, what can I do for you, gorgeous?” the man asked, and Chan felt his cheeks heat by the words, the boy pushing back his rising embarrassment as he cleared his throat and gazed intensely at the attendant. 

“I’m looking for someone,” Chan said, and the man hummed as he leaned an arm on the table, smirking at Chan as he slowly nodded his head.

“That much is obvious,” the man replied, and Chan’s cheeks heated even more as he repressed the groan in his throat, Chan straightening up in his seat as he willed himself to keep staring at the handsome man who was teasing him.

“A girl named Clarise who came with one of the crews of pirates currently on the island. I need to find her,” Chan said, and the man’s smile dropped as he raised an eyebrow, slowly moving back in his spot as he let out a sigh and stared down at Chan contemplatively.

“Alright. So you are looking for someone,” the man started, and Chan nodded, eager to hear what the other had to say. “What makes you think I’d be of any help?” the man asked, and Chan’s eyes widened as he tried to think of an answer. Once more all of his information came from the books he read, and he wasn’t sure if they were false or true, Chan hoping to put trust in this man to give him the answers he needed.

“You see everyone on this island, whether it is day or night. Surely you have heard a word or two about her,” Chan bargained, and the man started to slowly smirk again, shaking his head as he let out another heavy sigh.

“What answers are you looking for from me?” the man asked, and Chan felt his mouth dry as he found himself having a hard time finding answers for that question as well, Chan missing a few key facts that the other boys were receiving from Lady Hwang. Chan was going into this blindly, and the man in front of him was trying to help him see where he was going unknowingly, Chan biting his lip as he furrowed his eyebrows to think. “I may have heard a few things, but it is up to you to ask the right questions,” the man added, and Chan slowly nodded as he glanced at the other, the man staring at him expectantly as if he had Chan all figured out.

“Do you know of the rumors she has been spreading?” Chan asked, and the question seemed to surprise the other, as if he didn’t know Chan would ask that question right away from him.

“Well, words get muffled when they spread between a few different mouths. But the most recent thing I’ve heard from these mouths is about a girl spreading news about a prince that has come to this island to take over the Myers, as well as kill any pirate that denies his power,” the man said, and he stared at Chan with a knowing gaze before shrugging, Chan’s heart sinking as his lips dipped into a large frown. “But I trust my eyes more than my ears, and until I see this prince come forth and do just that, I won’t be believing in those words,” the man secretly reassured, and Chan let out a deep breath, wondering why Clarise would spread lies like that, and what she was aiming by getting all the pirates to turn against him. Her quarrel wasn’t with Chan, she had already ruined more than he thought she could. No, this wasn’t just about him, it was about something else too, and Chan needed to find her quickly before anyone else was hurt.

“Do you know where she is staying?” Chan asked, and the man glanced at the ceiling as he seemed to think, Chan feeling a chill run through him the longer he waited knowing these rumors were spreading around.

“There aren’t many places on this island that one could hide. If she was trying to stay hidden, her best bet would be the forest right outside the village. Most of this island is uninhabited, so there would be a lot of land between her and the people trying to find her,” the man answered, and the answer was good enough of a start as Chan felt a little more relieved, the boy nodding as he slipped out of his chair to stand again.

“Then I shall start there,” Chan decided, and the man hummed, leaning forward on the bar table once more as he gazed Chan up and down slowly.

“Don’t go out there on your own. There is more than just one girl hiding in that forest,” the man warned, and Chan hesitated as he bit his lip, turning towards the door as he pulled the hood of his cloak up once more.

“I’ll be fine, thank you for your time,” Chan reassured, and he gave the man a small smile before turning and leaving the tavern, the heat of the island greeting him once more as he instantly felt his lungs catch fire. Chan panted as he moved past the tavern and walked further down the street, quietly thinking to himself if he should just head straight for the forest, or if he should go back to the boat and wait. He was sure he’d be in trouble if the others found out he had left one his own, but this lead meant something, and if he didn’t follow through, Clarise could do even more damage through her words in the time he wasn’t trying to find her. Was it more important to stop her, or go back to the ship? It seemed equal in Chan’s mind, but the image of her standing on the stage as he fell to the ground tainted his mind, and he felt the heat run through him like a raging fire, anger building up inside of Chan as he stopped in the middle of the alley he had been walking in. He needed to find her, and put a stop to all of this. 

Chan felt his feet start to move again, his pace faster and more frantic as he made his way further down the alleyway, the walls surrounding him like a maze as he kept his gaze forward and his mind on one thing, the summer heat beating down at him like the drums of battle. Clarise was out there, and Chan would find her. He had to, he couldn’t let things get worse than they already were, and Chan huffed as he felt his pace quicken more, until he was sprinting, his cloak waving behind him, and his hood falling down, Chan wondering how much farther until he would reach the forest. And when he saw the outline of the trees above him, he felt his heart beat faster and his steps lighten, almost there, so close now. Until something suddenly grabbed a hold of him, stopping him in his tracks, and slamming him into the walls before his body fell to the dusty earth below it, Chan coughing as pain erupted in the back of his head. Chan couldn’t see, his vision blurred by his pain, and he frantically struggled to stand again, a foot coming forward and meeting with his stomach as the pain in his head was replaced with one in his stomach, Chan clutching the injured area as he sat up against the wall of the alley behind him.

“Did you think you’d really get away with speaking to us like that last night?” a rough voice suddenly said, and Chan let his head fall back as he tried to make out the faces in front of him, three shaped blurred in front of him by his daze and the tears lining his eyes, one of them moving down onto a knee as they stared right at Chan. “What, too scared to speak when you don’t have your boyfriends to save you?” the man continued, and Chan tasted the iron in his mouth, the boy spitting it to the ground by his side as he blinked a few times, his vision slowly coming back as he took in the ugly face leaning so close to him.

“Oh… it’s only you…” Chan drawled, pretending he didn’t care who they were, and this seemed to rile them up even more, the man scoffing as he reached forward and grasped Chan’s hair into a fist, Chan tightening his jaw as he felt pain burst through his scalp once more.

“We’ll have you screaming more than just ‘you’ when we are done here,” the man spat, and Chan felt his chest tighten at the words, trying to push himself away from the man as he started to slowly move in closer. “We’ve been thinking, and we want to know why those pirates want you on their crew so bad. Why don’t you show us as well?” the man drawled, and Chan gasped as he was suddenly pulled forward, his face so close to the others as he began to struggle away, grabbing at the hand holding his hair in a fist, pushing at the man’s chest to get him away. Chan felt his panic sink in as the words cut through his skin like a knife, and he felt the tears build up further, the man slowly moving to stand back on his feet, and pull Chan up with him.

“S-Stop!” Chan yelled, and the man chuckled as he pushed the boy against the wall, pressing his cheek into the wall as the stone bit into his skin. Chan pushed against the wall in front of him, and the other stepped forward, closing the space between the two as his chest pressed up against Chan’s backside.

“Shut the fuck up you slu-” the man started, but suddenly he screamed as the pressure against Chan left him, the hand in his hair pulling away as Chan was left against the wall on his own. The boy scrambled to run away, but he glanced back at the scene, stopping in his tracks as he saw a familiar face on top of the man who had tried to defile him, Minho’s face red as he sent fist after fist into the other’s face. Chan felt horror, pain, and relief flow through him at once, his legs weak as he didn’t know whether to run or stop the other from doing worse than he had sworn he’d ever do, but Chan knew he only had one choice as he moved back to the boy, grabbing his wrist mid motion before pulling him off the other, Minho ripping his hand out of Chan’s grasp before glancing up at the boy, and realizing who it was that touched him.

“C-Chan…” Minho softly said as he stared wide eyed at the other, and Chan nodded frantically as he reached forward, forcing his tears back as he cupped the boy’s cheeks in his palms and held him securely.

“We need to leave,” Chan said, and Minho looked as if he was in a daze, slowly nodding and standing up, Chan holding onto him the entire time as groans of pain floated around in the background. Chan didn’t know what he had done, and he didn’t know what to do, but he must have looked scared, enough so that Minho slowly came back and reached up, grabbing Chan’s palms from his face before holding his hands in his own.

“Return to the ship. You shouldn’t be here, I shouldn’t be here with you. This never happened,” Minho suddenly ordered, and Chan felt his heart break as Minho let go of him, pushing him backwards as Chan stumbled a few steps away from the scene. He stared into Minho’s eyes, and he could see the fear, as well as the pleading behind them, pleading for Chan to run, pleading for him to leave before he lost all dissolve to keep Chan away. And so Chan turned, and he ran. And he ran back to the ship alone, knowing two things more clearly than before. Minho still cared for him, and Clarise was hiding in the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, Clarise is at it again. I wonder what she has up her sleeve this time... also, we know now that Minho hasn't shown yet because he is the one supporting Jisung, like Felix is supporting Chan. They are both great kids *wipes tear from eye  
> Once again, sorry for the slow updates, but I'm glad I can find the time to sit down with everything going on and write lol I'll try to update again in the next few days! Third trial awaits!!!


	20. Cleansing the Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done with the trials!

Chan returned to the boat, sweat soaking his skin and his clothes, the boy throwing his cloak before running to the bathing quarters, hurriedly filling up the tub before removing the last of his clothes and stumbling into the warming water. He felt disgusting. Touched by the hands of impurity, treated like he was nothing more than an object that could be used and played with by men he hadn’t given himself away to. Nothing had happened, but it was the thought of what could have happened if Minho hadn’t saved him in time, the troubles he would have faced if another minute was allowed. And Chan felt the only way he could move past that point now etched in time, was if he cleansed himself of their touches immediately, Chan biting his lip as he scrubbed his skin, closing his eyes and remembering the way that Minho enraged after the man had been pulled off of Chan. Chan didn’t feel safe, not if he wasn’t with the others. And while he had done what he thought was right, and gained answers he needed to the puzzle concerning Clarise, it had come with a price, one Chan could never pay.

Chan sat in the tub for what felt like an hour, the sponge eventually leaving his hands and floating up towards the top, the boy leaning back as he closed his eyes and let the water work at the dirt and sweat on his body, cleansing him of what had happened. And as the moments rolled into others, Chan heard the footsteps slowly make their way towards outside the door, Chan waiting for it to open, before opening his own eyes to see who it was. The person seemed to hesitate, as if they thought what they were doing was wrong, but soon enough the door opened, and Chan peered over, his eyes glazed over as he saw the familiar face enter the room. It was comforting and fitting, the only person who knew of this new secret moment, the only one he could talk to about what had happened. Because Chan wanted to let this go, but he needed the permission of another to do so. And as Minho cautiously made his way towards him, his eyes lowered and his fingers twiddling in front of him, Chan sat up in the tub, reaching out a hand, and hoping Minho would reach him faster.

Minho glanced up before sighing, and he quickened his pace, reaching and taking Chan’s hand into his own before falling to his knees, the sound echoing and filling the silence of the room that his footsteps no longer filled themselves. And the warmth from the boy’s hand in his own felt more cleansing than the water he sat in, and he wished to hold on forever, until things felt normal, and Chan felt sure of himself again, his hand trembling as Minho held onto it a little tighter. Chan remembered his words from only earlier in the day, how Minho shouldn’t be there with him, yet here he was again, and that meant more to Chan that both of them might have realized, Chan holding his breath as he waited for the boy to say anything, to break the curse that was set upon Chan, and free him once more, so he could finish what he started.

“I- I can’t stay long, nor can I let the others see me here… but I needed to know you were okay,” Minho whispered, and Chan felt his heart beat faster in his chest, the boy slowly nodding his head as silence fell around them again. He was okay, nothing had happened. Yet it was the intentions and the what ifs that scared Chan the most, and he needed to erase those from his mind, before he let them control him anymore than they already were.

“I’ll be fine,” Chan reassured, yet Minho read past it, his lips falling into a deep frown as he bit his lip, his gaze slowly rising and making its way to Chan’s eyes before being lost in them. Chan knew the boy was fighting with himself, as Chan was fighting begging the other to stay by his side and to never leave him again, but he could get by with the reassurance that the other still cared, even if he wasn’t supposed to know.

“Why did they attack you? Why did they touch you in such a manner?” Minho worriedly asked, and Chan sighed, shaking his head as a small chuckle left his mouth. It really was his own doing in the first place.

“We faced them at the tavern the night before, when I saw them slandering Hyunjin as he sat alone. I confronted them, and they didn’t seem to take to kindly to my words,” Chan explained, and Minho’s eyes saddened even more, his other hand reaching up and grabbing the edge of the tub as Chan wished for it to touch him instead, to add to the warmth that was cleansing his body.

“Hyunjin was at the tavern alone? He won’t talk to any of us, not even Jisung. We have no clue what is going through his head, but we know that this island always brings out a mysterious side to him,” Minho said, and Chan felt his eyebrows furrow, the boy sitting up further in the tub as the water cascaded down his body.

“He hasn’t talked to any of you?” Chan asked, and Minho sadly shook his head, his gaze tracing the features of Chan’s face as if he was trying to etch them into his memory.

“Jisung’s worried about him. He’s tried talking to him about everything that’s happened, but Hyunjin never stays around long enough for us to see how he feels about everything. The weird part is, I don’t think he’s even upset. I think it’s something else entirely,” Minho continued, and Chan felt more curious than ever, something rekindling in him slowly the longer he talked to Minho, the boy shaking his head while letting out a heavy sigh. Something was wrong with Hyunjin, and nobody knew what it was. “I told the others I wouldn’t talk to you until I knew Jisung was feeling better. He’s been through a lot, and all I can offer him is my constant support through this matter. But… it’s been hard. I’ve wanted to see you, I’ve wanted to speak with you since the first night, yet I couldn’t,” Minho explained, and Chan shifted from Hyunjin back to the boy in front of him, his gaze saddened as he turned to face Minho better.

“I understand, I’m glad Jisung has someone he can turn to while feeling this way. It’s all my fault, I should have told you all sooner…” Chan whispered, and Minho hummed, his gaze falling as he seemed to think those words through.

“I’m not sure that would have been any better. If you told us before we got to know you as a person, and not a Prince, things would have turned out much differently. I think the way things turned out aren’t optimal, but are hopeful. Jisung will come around, I know he will. He just needs time, and support,” Minho softly explained, and his words calmed Chan down further, another solid voice to listen to to guide him through his troubles, his body feeling cleaner than ever as he knew he could get past this moment. He just needed time, and support as well. And even though Minho aimed to stay by Jisung’s side, he cared enough for Chan to do the same for him. And that meant a great deal to him.

“Time… I’ll give him as much time as he needs. I’ll be fine too, I’ll look towards the others for support for the time being,” Chan decided, and Minho smiled softly as he reached up with the hand that had been holding onto the tub, running his fingers through Chan’s wet locks while gazing into his eyes.

“I must return. I won’t be able to speak with you again,” Minho explained, yet Chan already knew of this, a sigh leaving his mouth as he nodded at the words.

“When we speak next, it will be with open arms, and peacefulness. I will wait for you for as long as it takes,” Chan said, and Minho licked his lips before gazing down at Chan’s own, the boy giving in to himself as he leaned over the tub to kiss Chan. It felt like the ending of his troubles, the moments before now nothing as they were painted over by the warmth of Minho himself. And as Minho pulled away and made to stand up, Chan held onto his hand for as long as he could, before feeling it slowly slide out of his own, and leave him, the warmth from before still tingling in his fingertips as he watched Minho leave the room with one last smile.

Chan sighed as he waited a few moments before pulling himself out of the tub, drying off, and changing into a new pair of clothes, the boy getting ready to wait on his own for the other three to return to the ship. He wouldn’t tell them how he left, or what he learned, or what had happened, because he didn’t want them to worry anymore than they already were. Clarise was his problem. He had been the cause of her disruptions since the first moment they came to this island, and he would be the end, Chan leaving the quarters as he stood underneath the heated sun once more. The air had cooled in the time he had bathed, but it was still warm, Chan finding a seat near the unlit fire as he rested his hands in his lap and waited for the others to return.

It wasn’t long before they did, worry stricken across their faces, stepping onto the boat one by one as Chan gazed eagerly at them from his spot in front of the unlit fireplace. He knew what was wrong, yet he had to act like he didn’t, that he hadn’t left his spot and made a few discoveries of his own. Chan slowly stood up the closer the others got to him, and he forced a smile onto his lips, smiling at the three boys as they slowly came to a stop, and glanced Chan up and down, to make sure that he was still alright, and that nothing had happened whilst they were gone. Chan had injuries, on both his head and his stomach, but he was hoping he could hide them from, until they didn’t look as fresh and severe as they did now. 

“I’m sorry you waited here on your own for so long…” Seungmin said as he moved towards Chan, and Chan shook his head, feeling the boy wrap his arms around his body, and give him a tight hug, Chan melting into the embrace even as he felt sparks of pain on his stomach from where he had been kicked.

“You did wait here… right?” Changbin cautiously asked, and Chan hid his face in Seungmin’s neck as he answered, the perfect cover for his twisting features.

“Of course. If I were to leave, I wouldn’t even know where to start,” Chan said, and Changbin hummed as he nodded, seemingly accepting the reply, but not exactly convinced otherwise. “Did you locate where Clarise was hiding?” Chan decided to ask, and Felix took a step forward as well, moving a hand to his own hair as he let out a small frustrated sigh.

“We didn’t learn much of anything, the pirates and island dwellers alike keen on keeping their lips locked tight. We learned about areas she had passed through, but was already gone by the time we got there. The only step we can think of taking now is staking out those spots, and waiting for her to return,” Felix informed, and Chan hummed, Seungmin pulling away even as he kept an arm tucked around Chan’s waist. 

“She won’t return, she’s too smart for that,” Changbin argued, and Felix bit his lip, letting out another sigh as he nodded towards the words.

“I know. But I don’t see any other choices we currently have,” Felix replied, and Changbin grunted as he moved to sit on a seat by the fire, the boy glancing up at Chan before giving him a small smile.

“We’ll find her, don’t worry,” Changbin reassured, and Chan nodded, sliding out of Seungmin’s hold as he took a seat next to Changbin, the boy immediately taking one of his hands into his own as he gazed towards him.

“Did you… learn about the rumors she was spreading?” Chan asked, already knowing the answer himself, but seeing if the others would tell him, or keep him hidden in secrets to protect him.

“Ah… some, but nothing to really go on. It’s not something you need to worry about,” Changbin declared, and Chan felt the forced smile on his lips dip as his eyelids lowered, the disappointment on his face apparent as Changbin easily took notice of it. But instead the other misread it as fear, and he reached for Chan’s other hand, holding onto them together as he gave him an encouraging grin.

“We’ll figure this out, and we’ll find her. Nothing will happen to you, I promise,” Changbin said, and Chan felt that the boy didn’t even know what he was promising too, but was using it as just something to make Chan feel a little safer. And while it had good intentions, and if Chan really didn’t know what he had learned, then he would have felt a little better by the words. Instead, Chan could only squeeze Changbin’s hands and give him an understanding smile, as if he trusted his own words, and knew things would be okay. But until Chan had found Clarise, things would never be even close to okay.

“How about we find something for dinner, or return to the tavern we went to the night before?” Seungmin offered, and Chan’s eyes widened as he glanced up at the other, pulling his hands out of Changbin’s own as he bit his lip and shook his head. 

“L-Let’s stay here!” Chan yelled, and the sudden loudness surprised the others as their eyes widened as well, Chan cursing himself internally as he stood up and reached to nervously scratch the back of his neck. “I mean, I’m feeling a bit tired, and would like to stay in tonight,” Chan explained, and Seungmin hummed, eyeing the boy cautiously before taking a few steps towards him.

“You’re not sick, are you?” Seungmin asked, and Chan let his hand drop to his side as he shook his head, Seungmin stepping in front of him before reaching up and feeling the temperature of his forehead.

“No, no, I’m alright, just tired,” Chan reassured, and Seungmin paused before pulling his hand away and nodding, seemingly unconvinced, but giving into the boy anyways.

“Well sit and rest, we’ll make something for dinner and take it easy tonight. You still have the third trial tomorrow morning,” Seungmin declared, and Chan let out a relieved sigh as he nodded, Seugnmin smiling softly as he leaned forward and left a small kiss on his cheek. Chan blushed as the boy pulled away and moved to start making dinner, and he felt a hand slide into his own, Felix pulling him to his side as he stared at him with a small smile.

“Are you excited?” Felix asked, and Chan stared at him in confusion, the boy pulling Chan back over to a spot in front of the fire as Changbin moved to start it.

“Excited?” Chan asked, and Felix hummed, sitting the boy down before moving behind him and resting his hands comfortably on his shoulder. Chan leaned back, and Felix stared down at him, his smile slowly growing the longer Chan was in front of him.

“To complete your third trial! You’ll officially be on our crew after tomorrow, and a ceremony will be held in your honor,” Felix explained, and Chan felt his eyes widen as he remembered just how important tomorrow really was. He was ashamed that during all his confusion and chaos, that he had forgotten the real reason he was on this island. To become one of Stray Kids. The boy who had started off as a simple slave candidate, to becoming a pirate by trial. And after tomorrow, he would feel the security he had been yearning for, and the freedom he had been promised, and a home where all of his cherished ones were. And maybe there would be more to come, but in the end, Chan would be happy. He couldn’t believe he had forgotten.

“Yeah… that’s really something…” Chan drawled, and he felt the smile slowly lift on his face, Changbin turning around after lighting the fire and raising an eyebrow at the boy.

“You forgot, didn’t you?” Changbin teased, and Chan scoffed as he blushed, Felix slowly wrapping a hand under Chan’s neck as he pet the skin there with the tips of his fingers.

“N-No! I was just… focused on some other things…” Chan stuttered, and Changbin chuckled, shaking his head as he turned back to the fire to play with the few logs that sat inside of it.

“Well, let’s focus on the trial for now, and the other things later,” Felix suggested, and Chan sighed as he nodded, closing his eyes as he leaned further against the boy, and allowed him to support him, the hands on his soothing and warming him up slowly.

“Alright,” Chan said, and he stayed where he was, waiting to feel the fire lick his skin, and waiting for night to fall, to bring the new day, and the new trial that would finally decide his fate.

**********

Waking up the next day wasn’t very different than the prior, the only exception was that Minho and Felix weren’t having an argument outside. Chan rose slowly, and walked out of the quarters, silently going about his morning as he tried to keep one thing only in his mind. The trial. The last of the three, the finale to his quest in becoming an official pirate on an already formed crew. Lady Hwang might have something up her sleeve, but he would find a way to get past it, whether it brought tears or pain, he’d get past it. Seungmin, Changbin, and Felix were all waiting for him at the edge of the ship, Chan first eating before changing, and then he joined them as they left the ship, silence following as he felt a pair of eyes watch him from the distance. It could have been one of many, but Chan wasn’t eager to figure out who it was, he just wanted to get this last trial over, and show the world that he was never meant to be a prince, but a pirate.

The first trial had been a trial of luck, Chan remembering the fear he felt as he stared down the challices placed in front of him, only one wine while the others were poisoned. He had chosen wrong, but perhaps it was luck itself that he had survived, Chan wondering if he would be placed through another luck based trial today. Though his second one was more about facing danger and vitalizing the sea to his advantage, and though that one had just been as life threatening, he had made it back to the island, bruised and battered, but alive. Now he was on to his last trial, and he was sure it would be just as deadly, and just as dependent on luck as the first and second trial, yet with a twist, and Chan felt the adrenaline slowly starting to wake him up, his hands turning clammy, and his jaw tight as he walked down the main road of the island with his three companions. He wondered if any of the others would be watching him, at least from a distance, and he hoped that they would, that they would send him good luck charms his way as he faced danger for the last time. 

Chan realized that the three must have been informed on where to bring Chan, because he began to grow even more nervous when they walked past the lining of the village, and into the forest, following a small foot path that had been created over many years of walking the same way. The forest grew thicker and thicker, and Chan tried not to focus on the idea that Clarise could be hiding anywhere here, impossible to find amongst the dense vegetation. Instead he decided that the trial came first, then Clarise came second, Chan figuring it would be better to put all his energy into one thing at a time, rather than splitting the odds by doing both at once. Chan followed the three, with Felix in front of him, his hand holding his own, and the other two in the back, carefully watching Chan to make sure nothing would go wrong before the final trial. Their nervousness was apparent, but they tried to keep straight faces, guiding Chan their only mission for the moment, before allowing the worry to sink in fully.

Soon the forest started to thin again, and Chan could make out the end, his stomach dropping along with the sight, the forest stopping as a cliff stood out against the water, so high up that Chan could feel the breeze as it slammed against his body, and the waves crashed along pointed rocks at the bottom, the sound of it never reaching him, but the sight horrific enough. Chan felt all his fear pool together into his stomach, and he bit his tongue in his mouth, telling himself to stay calm, focusing on the taste of iron as the hand in his own tightened, as if they were scared as well. Chan held his breath, and he saw Lady Hwang walk towards him, a gleam in her eye as if she could sense the fear, and she felt like she had achieved greatness because of it, finally something to finish Chan off once and for all. And Chan felt anger towards her for her aggressions, the waves so violent he was sure that no matter what he did this time around, he would die. This was the end, a trial meant to end all suffering, and Chan would allow the ocean to finally steal away his life from him.

“This is your third, and last, trial,” Lady Hwang yelled over the wind of the cliff, whistingly and pulling Chan along as he tried to ground himself on the grass beneath him, the boys crowding around him as they used their bodies to stay still. Chan glared at the woman as she smiled, and her hair whipped along with the breeze, like a flag waving in the wind, offering Chan to give in to defeat. “There is a certain flower that grows halfway down the cliff side, red with black spots on its petals. You are to retrieve three, and are to return to the top once you have obtained them. Then your trials shall be over,” Lady Hwang explained, and Chan felt his blood run thin as he realized he would be forced to climb down the cliff, and then climb back up, all without any gear, and only luck on his side.

“What is the purpose of this trial?” Chan yelled, and the woman raised her hand as she chuckled into it, shaking her head before smiling calmly at Chan.

“Oh, isn’t it obvious? Death and luck are a two sided coin. You will take the risk, and flip it, and you will see which side it lands on, as every pirate does during their travels across the sea. You have tamed the ocean previously, and you have battled with luck already, now you will kiss death, and feel its gentle caress,” Lady Hwang gently said, and Chan knew she was more than eager to kill him, Chan frowning as he glanced down the side of the cliff once more.

“This is insane…” Chan heard Changbin mumble, but Chan knew he had no choice, his heart racing, and his body turning cold as he gazed down towards his doom once more. But when he turned to glance up once more towards Lady Hwang, he could see the figure sitting past her, in the distance, but there with them all the same. Hyunjin. He was there, and he was waiting, his face blank as he stared straight at Chan, his beautiful hair blowing in the wind like his mothers, but calm and reassuring, as if giving Chan the power to move on. And even as he showed no emotion, he gave Chan a short nod, telling him all the words he needed to hear, and had been waiting for.

“I’ll retrieve the three flowers,” Chan said, and the woman raised an eyebrow at him, her lips slitting into a thin line as she nodded and moved to step away.

“Then it shall be,” Lady Hwang said, and she motioned with an outstretched hand towards the cliff, Chan slipping away from the others as he moved to stand on the edge.

Chan stared down at the ocean, the waves bashing against the sides, and pointed rocks sticking up from the ground, the boy’s feet right on the edge as he felt his body tip from the wind alone. And he felt everything at once, his adrenaline, fear, stubbornness, and excitement, all pushed into the ball in his throat as he gulped and closed his eyes. This could be his final moment. This could be the end, or it could be the beginning. And Chan had been waiting his whole life for a new beginning, one without his father, without the royals, and the walls of the palace, without the title he had never felt he truly owned. This was the end of something malice, and the beginning of something great, and all Chan had to do was take the first step. And the first step was always the scariest. With his feet below him, and his hands by his side, Chan took a deep breath, and started his third, and last, trial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next chapter will be the third and last trial. Glad we got to speak to Minho a bit more, and maybe we will finally get some words with Hyunjin as well.   
> I wonder what Jeongin's been up to this whole time???


End file.
